A Light Shines in the Darkness
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: A party, unwanted guests, a dance, fresh air, the unthinkable, hermits, rope with knots, the silly whistle, a rescue, a declaration of love and a flight to freedom are all part of this story.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

The party Georg never wanted to give was finally over. He felt it had been forced upon him by the children who encouraged him to succumb to Elsa's insistence. And after only recently had repaired his relationship with them, he heard their _please father_ pleading; he had agreed.

It was close to midnight when the last guest left the villa. Georg was still remembering his dance with Maria to the music of the _Laender_. They had danced as if they had been dance partners for years. Each of them had smiled; some smiles were almost subtle laughs.

He also remembered when the music had them looking into each other's face, Maria had suddenly stopped and moved away from him. And he still didn't believe she had done so because she didn't remember anymore of the dance.

And he also remembered how she had quickly recovered to announce that she had planned something special for the children to do.

He had heard the jealous tone in Elsa's voice as she commented on seeing him dance with Maria. He hadn't let it bother him as he listened to his children sing their good night song. He was a proud father.

He didn't let his conversation with Herr Zeller bother him either, mostly because Max immediately began pleading with him to allow Maria to join them for dinner. And he had known Maria had reluctantly agreed.

But it was seeing Elsa in deep conversation with one of Herr Zeller's followers which had disturbed him. Georg needed some fresh air in hopes it would clear his mind. He stepped out the front door but didn't close it.

Georg walked around the circle and out the open gate. He could still see the tail lights of the last car driving away from the villa. And could hear the clip-clop of a horse as it pulled a carriage down the lane.

Suddenly that voice of the man he detested startled him. "Going somewhere Captain, or are you looking for your children's governess. I heard you made a lovely couple when you danced with her."

"Who told you that?"

"I have ears, Captain. I also have eyes. Your Fräulein ran from the villa before dinner. What a shame, now the great Captain von Trapp has no lady friend."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Herr Zeller."

"It doesn't matter. Men take him into custody. I'm not giving him the chance to escape the new regime's plans. He's much too valuable of a prize."

Out of nowhere five men appeared with cloth to cover his mouth to prevent Georg from speaking and to bind his arms behind his back. They prodded him down the lane with their guns to a hidden car.

Zeller didn't know that Max had been standing in the door frame of the front door. He had seen it all and heard Herr Zeller's final words.

"Men, we'll take him to our camp on the Untersberg Mountain's plateau ridge."

Max ran into the villa to find Franz. He knew he was like himself. He was inclined to support the Anschluss.

He found him coming from the dining room where he had finished his duties there.

"Herr Detweiler, I thought you went to your room."

"I was distracted. Franz, I saw Herr Zeller's men bind and gag Georg and take him away. He had told Georg that Maria left the villa before dinner. Remember, she didn't join me. You must let Frau Schmidt know before the children discover she's gone."

"Max, this is terrible. I knew Herr Zeller fully supported the Anschluss; I never thought he would do anything like this."

"Neither did I. I'm sure Maria went back to the Abbey. At the first light of day, I'm going to drive there. I must speak to her."

"How can she help?"

"I remember hearing her tell the children she and a group of friends spent their summers climbing mountains. Maybe she knows where Zeller has this camp of his."

"It's worth a try. Frau Schmidt and I are going to have our hands full with seven hysterical children."

"Yes, hopefully we can find Georg quickly. Franz, you must think of a way for all of us to get of Austria."

"I'll try, Max."

Franz locked the front door and returned to the kitchen to be sure that door was locked and even locked the door to the veranda. Neither man slept well that night.

And Georg had arrived at this camp well after midnight. The space was lit with a couple of lanterns. In addition to the five men who had bound him, there were two young men who were acting as gophers for the others.

Zeller had the men remove Georg's mouth gag and unbound his hands. Georg had already assessed that he couldn't escape.

Eventually, he had lain down on a mat and had dozed off for a short time. He woke fully awake as he had learned to do during the war. It was still dark.

He began to contemplate his situation. He had hoped to be able to sneak off into the brush before the sun came up. Instead he heard Herr Zeller.

"You might as well eat, Captain. I don't want you to be malnourished when you arrive in Bremerhaven."

Georg didn't respond; he had no desire to converse with Zeller. But he did eat the food provided for him. When he finished his meal, he got up and walked around. He came and peered over the cliff. _That's mighty steep._ He thought.


	2. Morning Came to the villa

Morning Came to the Villa

It was still dark when the bells from Nonnberg Abbey sounded. The only persons who were awake to hear them were Max and Franz.

Franz had quietly left his room and proceeded down the back stairs and exited the villa through the kitchen door. He made his way to the garage where Georg's car was parked. He quietly drove it around the side of the villa and parked it the circle in front of the villa.

Max was never an early riser. He had set an alarm clock to wake him before the sun would rise. Max always dressed impeccably. His choice of clothing this morning was a less fancy suit. He was wearing a tan tweed suit with a white shirt and a simple bow-tie.

He left his room and hurried down the stairs and out the front door.

"Franz, you need to give me directions to the Abbey."

"It's pretty easy to find. Follow the lane to the street past the church and turn left. That road will take you across the Salzach River. Stay on that street. In front of you will be a high hill. The street you're on will connect to the road leading up to the Abbey. You will see the Abbey gate on your left. Be careful my friend."

"I will and I wish you well with your task of telling everyone what happened."

"Thanks Max. It's not going to be easy."

Franz watched Max get in the car and immediately press down on the accelerator and make dust trails as he drove away. He continued to drive fast until he came to the bridge across the river. He easily found the road leading up the high hill Franz had described.

Max was forced him to drive at a much slower speed. And just as Franz had told him, the road ended at a plaza in front of the gate.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Max found the rope to ring the bell. A Sister came immediately. Max wasted no time before he spoke.

"I must speak to Maria."

"Maria sir?"

"Yes, the Maria who was sent to be the governess for Captain von Trapp's children."

"She's in seclusion. She hasn't spoken to anyone."

"Sister, Captain von Trapp is in German custody. I'm sure she can help me free him. She wouldn't want his seven motherless children to be orphans."

"No she wouldn't. I'll go speak to her."

Within only a couple of minutes, Maria came running to the gate. "Max, what happened?"

"The unthinkable, Maria. A man Georg despised had been invited to the party. You may have seen him as you walked through the ballroom to see the children."

"You must be talking about the short man with the odd mustache. I heard him speaking about the flag the captain had hung in the hall to another man."

"That was him. After the last guest left, Georg went outside to get some fresh air. That man ambushed him. Five men came out of nowhere and bound and gagged him and led him to a car.

"Maria, I heard that man tell the others to take him to a camp on a plateau of the Untersberg Mountain."

Maria had heard enough. Without any hesitation she responded.

"Max, I know all about this plateau. Sister Margareta, please tell the Reverend Mother I'm leaving the Abbey with Max."

"I will Maria. I'm sure you have her blessing."

"Max, give me a minute to retrieve my hiking gear from the storage room."

While Max waited, Sister Margareta spoke to him.

"Ever since Maria went to the captain's home we've been praying for him. The Mother Abbess knew about his expertise as a submarine captain; she suspected the Germans would want him to serve in their navy. I'm sure she never thought he would be taken into custody by them."

As she finished her sentence, Maria appeared.

"I'm ready, Max."

Max was startled by Maria's appearance. He saw this beautiful young woman, whom he had heard sing about her favorite things, a song about tea and jam and one about flirty goats and goat herders, now looked like a true mountain climber.

Maria stood there wearing a coil of rope on her shoulder and holding a hiker's pick in her hand.

"I'm ready, Max. Let's go."

"Maria, please get word to us that you are safe."

"I'll try, Sister."

Sister Margareta watched them walk away. She hurried to the office of the Mother Abbess. And Max and Maria hurried to the car.

"Maria, you need to tell me which way to go."

Maria's directions took them down the hill and back across the Salzach River.

"Max, stay on this road. The Untersberg Mountain is about ten miles away."

Max sped on this hilly, curvy road as fast as he could. Maria had more directions as they came closer to the base of this mountain.

"Max, now take the road which is used for car racing up the side of the mountain."

Max took this rode at a much slower speed than race-car drivers would. After making several hairpin turns he arrived below a cliff. And he had the same assessment Georg had.

"That cliff is very steep, Maria."

"I know it is. Follow the road until you come to that overhanging rock."

Max followed the road but stopped the car abruptly as two men exited from the cave under that rock. They both had long hair and bushy beards. And they were wearing a long extra-large tunic with matching pants which appeared to be made out of blankets.

Max was alarmed. He shouted.

"We need to get out of here!"

"No Max, I know them."

Maria immediately opened the car door and got out.

"Hello, Waldo and Withers."

"Maria, what are you doing here? There's a German encampment on the ledge above."

"I know. They have a friend of ours in their custody. I need your help to free him."

"Will do anything you need us to do, Maria."

"Can you help me attached my rope to that rock protrusion beneath the ledge?"

"Sure, that's easy. We scale this cliff often. What's the rest of your plan?"

"I'm going to climb up and sit on the protrusion. I have a whistle to use. I know my friend will recognize its sound. I'm sure he will come to the edge and see me. He'll know I came to rescue him."

"And we can scale the cliff and scare the daylights out of those men. We know none of them are real soldiers. During all the commotion you can tell your friend to drop to the protrusion and follow your instructions to use the rope to climb down."

"Yes, that's my plan. And Max, you need to turn the car around to be prepared to leave quickly. And then you will need to hold the rope taunt for the captain to be able to use it to get down from the rock.

After Max turned the car around he watched these two men scale this cliff like monkeys and securely attached this rope, with many knots in it, around this large protrusion. And then they both continued to the plateau, so they could be there to distract Herr Zeller and the others. They weren't noticed. They hid in some brush.

Now Max stood silent and still, almost holding his breath. He watched Maria easily use the rope to climb up to the rock protrusion.


	3. Foreboding News

Foreboding News

After Max sped away, Franz remained outside. He was wondering how he was going to tell everyone what happened last night. Indecision wasn't his nature. So he inhaled deeply and went inside. He climbed the front stairs and walked the hall past the governess's room.

Frau Schmidt hadn't slept well either; things she saw last night at the party had kept her mind active. She had dressed and was going to go to the kitchen to make coffee.

Immediately upon exiting her room she encountered Franz.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Isabel, I have something to tell you."

"Did you see Elsa leave with that friend of Herr Zeller?"

"No, but I'm not surprised. I still can't understand how Georg thought he wanted to marry her. She has no semblance to Agathe."

"And she really doesn't like the children. She would insist they all go to boarding schools."

"I agree with you. Isabel someone else left the villa last night."

"Who?"

"Maria. And I don't why. All I do know is that Max insisted she be his dinner partner and she went upstairs to change her dress. Isabel, there's more I need to tell you.

"Last night, after the guests left the villa, Georg excited the front door to get some fresh air. Herr Zeller was waiting for Georg by the gate. He had his followers force him into a car and they took him to some camp on a mountain."

The older lady had to sit. She hurried back into her room and took a seat on the bench at the end of her bed. Her hands covered her face as she bent over.

"How awful! What am I going to tell the children?"

From behind Franz, they both heard. "Frau Schmidt, what do you need to tell us?"

"Liesl, come sit beside me."

Her question had been innocent; now Liesl was alarmed.

"Liesl, I know you've heard your father speak about Herr Zeller."

"Yes, he's the Austrian who supports the new leader in Germany."

"Yes, that's right. Liesl, last night when your father stepped out to get some fresh air, he surprised your father and forced him to get in his car and took him to a mountain camp."

"He took Father away."

Liesl may have been sixteen going on seventeen but this news hit its mark. She felt her stomach tighten and her breath was taken away. She couldn't speak.

All she could do was as Isabel had done. It was her turn to cover her face with her hands as she tried to hide her tears forming in her eyes. Frau Schmidt's arm went around her shoulder trying to comfort her. She had to take a deep breath before she could continue.

"Yes he did. But Liesl dear, there's more. Fräulein Maria is gone too. But I'm sure she went back to the Abbey."

Now Liesl's tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Franz knew he had to say something encouraging.

"Liesl, Uncle Max saw Herr Zeller take your father away. And he heard where he took him. He's at the Abbey right now hoping to speak to your Fräulein. I'm sure you remember she used to go hiking with her friends and she may know about this mountain. I believe, without a doubt, Fräulein Maria will help him find your father."

As Franz was speaking, all the other children had dressed and were standing in the hall. Friedrich asked.

"What do you mean, find Father?"

"Herr Zeller took him away." Liesl answered.

Now Friedrich proved his Fräulein was correct when she told him he was almost a man.

"I knew that man was trouble; I heard him talking to the guests. He was bragging about this camp of his where he would take his prize. Now I know what he meant, it was father who was going to be his prize."

Louisa and Kurt were trying to hold back their tears; the other three girls let them fall. Isabel motioned for them come to her. Liesl got up so they could sit with her. Gretl climbed on to her lap and sobbed.

"Children, remember your father is an experienced submarine commander. He knows how to out think an enemy. And with your Fräulein's help, I'm sure together they will outwit this enemy."

Isabel spoke those words realizing she needed them too. Just then, the distant ring of the telephone got Franz's attention.

"Friedrich, you move faster that I do. Please go answer it. Isabel and I will be right behind you."

Friedrich ran down the stairs to his father's study. It had already rung four times. He picked up the receiver before it rang again. "Hello, the von Trapp villa, Friedrich speaking."

 _Friedrich, this is the Mother Abbess from Nonnberg Abbey. May I speak to Isabel Schmidt?"_

"Yes, she's here now."

"It's the Mother Abbess, Frau Schmidt."

"Hello Mother Abbess. Do you have any news?"

 _I consulted with the Bishop. He wants everyone to come to the Abbey._

"Is there danger, Madam?"

 _He's being precautious. He'll send his car and my caretaker will come in his car too._

"Thank you, we'll get ready. Good bye."

"Everyone, the Bishop thinks we should wait at the Abbey. Their cars should be here soon."

By now the other two men who worked at the villa had joined them. Stefan asked. "Do you want Phillip and me to come as well?"

"Yes, I'm sure Georg would want you to. And tell Katia to come too. I've heard terrible things are going on in Germany. You men and she may not be safe here. Can you find a couple of bags so we can bring along our night clothes and a change of clothes?"

"We can and we'll help the children pack."

With all the people helping the children they were packed in a matter of minutes. They were waiting in the hall near the front door. Franz was standing watch in the doorway. It wasn't very long before he announced.

"The cars are here."

No one hesitated getting into one of the cars. It seemed even the young children realized the gravity of the moment. After greeting the drivers, everyone rode in silence.

The Reverend Mother and the Sisters were waiting for them. They sensed a need to hurry everyone inside and move them all away from the gate.

Immediately Isabel spoke. "Reverend Mother, I hope we're not putting the Abbey in danger."

"You're not. At least for now, religious places are still being used as a sanctuary of safety. Now please follow me to the guest house."

In the guest house there was one room which had seats for most everyone. The younger children sat on the floor. They were very sad and quiet. The Reverend Mother had noticed.

"Children, I know your governess has a favorite song to sing when she was sad or frightened. It's a song I also learned as a child."

"Her song about raindrops and kittens?" Louisa asked

"Yes, that's the one. Children, I believe with all my heart that she will find your father and bring him here. I also think she would want us to sing that song. I'll start it but I want you to join me."

The Reverend Mother began with the first stanza about raindrops and kittens' whiskers. And at the end of the song they didn't feel so bad. Then they entertained the Reverend Mother by singing other songs Maria had taught them.

 **A/N:** My story uses facts from the movie as well as from several performances of the play I have seen. So if things seem different, that's the reason. I also have read books Maria, the daughter Agathe wrote and those written by others. And I've used things I learned in them in my story.


	4. The Rescue

The Rescue

Up on the Untersberg Mountain, it was as Franz had told the children; their Fräulein was in the process of rescuing their father.

Max didn't have nerves of steel as his good friend Georg had; he had never been in a life threatening situation. All he could do was stand still and pull on the rope he held tightly with both hands.

He watched Maria as she made herself taller by standing on her tip-toes to be able to have a good look at the place where Georg was being held in captivity. Since she already knew none of the Germans were real soldiers, she wasn't surprised to see a very simple camp.

There was one tent and a tarp over a table. She saw a man pouring water on a fire and others packing what she assumed were cooking utensils, plates and tableware. She suspected they were preparing to leave the plateau.

Her eyes searched for the captain. She saw him; his posture worried her. Georg wasn't standing erect; his head was bent, his chin almost touched his chest.

If Maria was able to see his face, she would have been alarmed. Georg's face was contorted; his brow was wrinkled, his blue eyes, dull; the corners of his mouth were turned down.

Georg was trying desperately to think of a way out of his predicament. She saw him begin to pace with his hands behind his back. And he began to come closer to her. Maria knew it was time to blow her whistle.

She took her whistle from her apron pocket. Before putting it to her lips, Maria exchanged glances with Max. He wasn't a religious man but he prayed silently. _God please let her plan work._

Maria had never used her whistle to call the children but they had laughed together one day when she attempted to remember their signals. She took a deep breath and blew into it.

What Georg heard was the same sound Maria had made to get his attention the day of her arrival at the villa. It could be described as a shrill but melodious sound of the highest note of a musical scale, the high _C_. And Maria made that sound for as long as she had breath.

The sound caused Georg to stop. His mind thought his ears had deceived him. Still he walked towards the place where it thought the sound had come from.

Maria had made her eyes level with the ground. She soon saw feet coming closer. She ducked down but still had her eyes looking up.

So when Georg looked down he thought his eyes were deceiving him. He blinked several times before his mind began to tell him he really was seeing Maria standing on that large rock protruding from the side of the mountain.

Now Georg's heart sped up. His body's primitive, automatic, inborn response to perceived attack, harm or threat to survival had activated. He was breathing faster, his eyes had dilated; his sight and hearing had sharpened.

He was more aware of his surroundings; he was prepared for a fight or to flee. Georg quickly looked around the camp and noticed that everyone was occupied; no one was looking in his direction.

He immediately sat on the ledge of the cliff easily slipped down to the rock. He and Maria now stood closer together than they had during their dance.

Maria's beating heart now matched Georg's; mostly from that same fight or flight mode but also from being so close to Georg. She ignored her inability to breathe easily. Instead she whispered in his ear.

"Friends of mine are going to distract Herr Zeller and his men. You need to use the rope to climb down to the ground; the knots will keep your hands from slipping. And you can use them to hold you steady with your feet while you move your hands to the next knot. I'll be right behind you."

Even a navy captain was skilled in rope climbing. He was well aware of Maria's instructions. The most difficult part was getting started. The hermits had affixed the rope to the protrusion so the first knot was easy to reach. And since Max was holding the rope taunt it didn't move very much.

Georg was able to hold on to the first knot with both hands while he allowed his body to leave the rock. His body's reaction to his flight mode gave him an unusual amount of strength. His feet immediately clamped around a lower knot.

And from there it was easy for him to move down the rope to where Max was standing.

When Georg had started down, Waldo and Withers began to distract Herr Zeller and his men.

"What are you doing on our property? All this land is owned by the princes of the woods. You better skedaddle before the army of the wind throws you off the cliff."

Herr Zeller and his men froze in place when they saw these two cave men. A dark cloud had appeared out of nowhere. It began to throw marbles of ice on them. They began to run away.

Herr Zeller had no idea Georg wasn't with them. Waldo and Withers chased them a good distance before doubling back to where Georg and Maria were now.

Maria had followed Georg down to the rope. She had landed beside him. He embraced her; it was an automatic response. He knew the meaning of what he felt in his heart; but now was not the time to speak.

He saw the two men. "Was it their voices I heard?"

"Yes, they're some of my hermit friends."

"We're glad you both made it down safely. That group of Germans fled but you better get out of here."

"Allow me to shake your hands to show you my sincere thanks."

Georg did and then spoke to Max. "After we get in the car, let her rip."

Georg held Maria's hand and tugged her along as she asked.

"Are you speaking submarine talk?"

"I am. It means to get the heck out of here fast."

Max did just that. They descended this mountain much quicker than when they had arrived.

"Where are you going?" Georg asked as he noticed Max didn't take the road back to the villa.

"Back to the Abbey; the Germans may be watching the villa. Something tells me the Reverend Mother may have thought everyone might be in danger if they had remained there."

"It wouldn't surprise me, Captain. She knows all about you; your feats in the Adriatic and being awarded the Maria Theresa Cross. And the Bishop has kept her informed on what's happening in Germany. She never told us directly; but she did in her prayers."

"Then I shouldn't use the front gate."

"No Max, you shouldn't. Turn right onto the next street and then turn left on the next one. It will take us by the graveyard."

Max followed Maria's instructions. As he got closer, Maria spoke again.

"I see Sam is waiting for us by the back door. He's the Abbey's caretaker. Max, you can drive to him and park there."


	5. Time to Speak of Love

A Time to Speak of Love

Sam took them into the Abbey through the alley door. Maria stopped suddenly.

"Am I hearing things?"

Sam laughed. "You're not. That's Sisters Bertha and Margareta you hear laughing. The children were singing about goats and goat herders."

"Sam, how long have they been here?"

"Myself and the Bishop's driver went to the villa shortly after Max left here. They were very scared when they arrived. The Mother Abbess put them at ease by singing that song about their favorite things."

"I'm not surprised. She likes that song as much as I do."

Georg let Max walk on ahead. He wanted to ask Maria a question. "Maria, is it true you left the villa last night?"

"It is Captain. I had feelings I never had before. They scared me."

"My name is Georg. Did it ever occur to you that I may have had similar feelings? They're signs we hold love in our heart for the other."

Maria hung her head as she stated. "I thought you were going to marry the Baroness."

"That was my intention when I brought her home from Vienna. But after seeing her in deep conversation with one of the German followers I had invited to the party, and then she looped her arm under his and they walked away, I knew my suspicions had been confirmed. She was one of Hitler's followers. How did you find me?"

"Max told me he saw how you were captured and that Herr Zeller had revealed where he was taking you. My friends and I hiked on that mountain often; I knew about that mountain plateau.

"I willingly went with him. I felt God had answered my prayers by sending him to the Abbey. And Georg I'm no longer frightened by my feelings."

"And I won't hesitate to tell you I'm in love with you. A love which has grown since the day we met."

"And I can now admit I've been in love with you since you blew that silly whistle."

"Maybe it's silly, Maria. But today it served its purpose. I'm sure you realize all of us need to get out of Austria; the Germans will continue to search for me."

"Yes I do. Come on Georg. We've kept the children waiting long enough."

She took hold of his hand and tugged him to walk with her.

Max had waited for them. He had sensed their love ever since Georg had sung Edelweiss for his children. He knew he had really sung it to Maria. He saw them holding hands.

"So you both have admitted you're in love."

"We have Max, but before we can act on our love we need to get out of Austria."

"Yes, I know we do. I told Franz the same."

Liesl saw Max first. "Did you find Father?"

"I did, with your Fräulein's help."

Georg showed his face with Maria by his side. A room in the Abbey had never experienced such a commotion. There were screams of excitement; tears were now tears of joy and profound happiness.

Not even Georg could stand after his children began to push and shove to be able to touch him and kiss him. Maria had stepped back so as not to get trampled in the bedlam.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the floor close to him. He used his finger whistle to silence them.

"I want you to know that one day your Fräulein and I will marry. We both have discovered our love for the other."

"Father, that is wonderful news. Our Fräulein has always seemed like a mother to us."

"Thank you, Liesl. I see the Reverend Mother has stood."

She smiled at the wonderful scene. "Katia and Isabel have been helping the Sisters prepare lunch. Captain, no one was hungry earlier. I'm sure everyone is now."

Kurt was the first child to stand. He waited for the others but was right behind the Reverend Mother. The Sisters had eaten breakfast; they would have their noon meal after they finished their chores.

There were more than enough chairs in the Abbey's dining room for the group. They had their fill of a hearty stew and bread. There was no desert but no one complained. It was Liesl who asked.

"Father, what is going to happen to us? I know we can't go home."

"At this moment, I really don't know."

The Reverend Mother stood.

"Captain, the Bishop will be here shortly. He has some information for you. Sister Bertha and Margareta, why don't you take the children to see the kittens in the barn and you can tell them how a problem has been solved."


	6. Solving Problems

Solving Problems

Both Sisters smiled. They knew exactly what problem had been solved.

"Of course we will Reverend Mother. Children, we're going to take you to the barn; it's one of your Fräulein's favorite places in the Abbey."

They eagerly went with them. Sister Margareta brought them to see a basket full of kittens. They were about two weeks old. One could pick them up without the mama cat becoming defensive. Soon Brigitta asked.

"What problem was the Reverend Mother talking about?"

"Let's go out to the garden; there we can sit on some benches."

They went there. The Sisters sat so they could see the children. Sister Margareta began.

"Your Fräulein was our problem."

"How could she be a problem?" Liesl questioned with an undeniable defensive tone to her voice.

"When your Fräulein rang our bell she was dressed as a mountain climber. She had no parent or guardian with her. Her first words were, _I've come to stay._ And then the Reverend Mother asked if someone had sent her. She then said. _No one except God._

"For reasons only God knows, the Reverend Mother accepted her into the Novitiate. I was assigned to guide her through the discernment process. It's a time when a girl must learn how to be a nun.

"Your Fräulein is a free spirit. She would speak when it was the time to be quiet; or sing after having been told she wasn't supposed to sing in the Abbey. And then do many other things she shouldn't do."

And Sister Bertha added. "I liked Maria but I knew in my heart she shouldn't be a nun. When the Reverend Mother received your father's request for a person to watch over you for the summer, Maria was chosen. None of us knew God's plan for her then. Now all of us know. He solved the problem of Maria by having her and your father fall in love."

"It's like our Fräulein is Cinderella and Father is her prince."

"Yes, Marta it is. And her prince will find her a castle. There you will be a very happy family."

-OO-

Meanwhile, in the sitting room, the Bishop spoke to the adults by first offering a prayer.

"Lord, give me strength and wisdom. May the words of mouth be spoken clearly and calmly. And may they give hope to those who hear them. Amen."

Instinctively the group replied, "Amen." And the Bishop continued.

"Ever since Hitler began his rise to power, the church began to hear ideas in his speeches which caused alarm. He laughed at people who believed in God; telling them there was no proof He existed.

"But it was how he began to treat the Jewish people which caused the church to worry about them. The church has always believed the Jewish people were chosen by God. Sadly, throughout the centuries they have been dispersed. They no longer occupy the land God gave them. And many nations have been responsible for this.

"And the Pope has also learned Hitler wants to purge them all from the earth in addition to people of dark skin. You may not know he was terribly distraught when a dark skinned American won several races at the Berlin Olympics. He wants what he calls a pure Aryan race.

"The Pope has been working with Cardinals, Bishops and Rabbis from many countries to help get as many Jewish people as he can out of Germany to a place of safety. In some places they will join those who immigrated after the Great War.

"In America these people established communities; not to isolate themselves but rather to have time to assimilate and learn to speak English well. They are now communities with people of all faiths and nationalities.

"Captain, I know of you from your heroic deeds during the Great War. I also know about both of your losses. I'm very happy to see you have overcome your sadness."

The Bishop hadn't needed to enumerate Georg's losses. Georg knew he was referring to losing the war and that Austria's navy base was given to Italy; the other loss was Agathe's death.

"I also believe it was God's will to have this young lady, whom God didn't think should be a nun, to have been selected by the Mother Abbess to be your children's governess.

"I believe, wholeheartedly, that one must find the life they were destined to live. I'm fond of a song I heard long ago. It speaks of climbing mountains, searching everywhere and following every rainbow until you find that life.

"I truly believe that your life, Captain, and Maria's, have entwined as you each have found your life of destiny. And I'm sure you know it wouldn't be possible to achieve that life if you remain in Austria."

"Sadly I do. It has been on my mind ever since the rumblings of the Anschluss began. I haven't any idea how to do so."

"I'm here to tell you the Pope has included you, your children and this entire group in his plan to get people with various God given gifts out of Austria.

"He, like me, has read about your amazing feats in the Adriatic in the Great War and that the emperor awarded you the Maria Teresa Cross. He's sure you have knowledge that will prove useful to fight the evil mind of Hitler."

"That was long ago Bishop. Submarines are much different now."

"It's not the commanding of a submarine you will use. It's your mind; you're thought to be a genius. It has been written you were always able to find the quickest and the surest way to solve even the most complex problems. And it's your principled, interested and unbiased way you treated your crew, formed from all the countries which made up the Austro-Hungarian Empire, which will prove useful.

"Hitler knows all this. That's why he will go to any means possible to have you delivered to the German Navy Base in Bremerhaven.

"Now let me explain your travel plans."


	7. The Plan

The Plan

The adults had heard the Bishop. His explanation of why the Germans would be so persistent to capture Georg weighed heavily on their minds. The Bishop could see their faces of freight, sadness, concern and worry. He didn't keep them in suspense.

"Captain, first I want you to know that a small platoon of men from the Austrian Army is guarding your villa. I sent some seminary students there to pack some of your things. I instructed them to pay particular attention to your study. I'm sure all your important papers and other valuables will be packed. They were also instructed to pack a few items of clothing for everyone in your group."

"Thank you, Bishop. I really didn't want to leave Austria without the children's birth certificates and pictures of Agathe."

"You're more than welcome. Your medal was packed and I was told they took your flag down and packed it as well."

"That's appreciated too; everything else can be replaced."

The Bishop saw the others nod in agreement. He began to tell them about their escape.

"Early tomorrow morning, my driver will come to the Abbey. In addition, Sam will use his car and I have a driver for your car, Georg. You will be taken to an abandoned train station. My staff has arranged for a train to stop there; it will take you to Italy.

"This is no ordinary train. The train car you will travel in once belonged to the Pope. The Papal Crest is still on it. It has been attached to a modern locomotive. It will travel at an amazing speed through Austria.

"You will be accompanied by a priest, Father Wasner. He's written many articles for the anti-Nazi Catholic newspaper expressing his anti-Anschluss views. It's not safe for him to remain in Austria any longer.

"The leader of Italy, Mussolini, hasn't declared allegiance to Hitler but that could change soon. As of now it's still safe for you travel in Italy. When you arrive in Rome the Pope's ship will be waiting for you. It will take you to a British naval ship at the port of Gibraltar Spain.

"And halfway to America, you will be transferred to an American naval ship for the remainder of your travel. Each of them was built for speed; you will arrive in America four days later."

The Bishop couldn't help but notice the astonished, incredulous, stunned looks on everyone's face. But before he could speak Maria did.

"Isn't that dangerous? How in the world do we get from one ship to the other?"

"Katia and I want to know too."

"Isabel, I'll let Georg explain."

"It may be a little dangerous. After the ships are side-by-side a rope bridge can be connected to both ships. Myself or Franz will help you ladies and the children walk across it."

Franz had been Georg's orderly in the navy; he knew all about these bridges. The other men, Stefan, Phillip and Max were also somewhat nervous about walking on a rope bridge; they didn't express their concern.

"Okay, we believe you." Maria answered for the other ladies.

And everyone noticed the Bishop didn't leave them. The Mother Abbess had told him what he had told his children. _He was in love with their_ _Fräulein and that they would get married someday._

"Georg and Maria, do you know you can't hide the fact you're in love?"

He didn't wait for an answer; he could see their smiles.

"I have a proposal for you. Would you like to marry before you begin your travel?"

The couple looked at each other with their mouths in that open, speechless position. Georg quickly regained his composure.

"I'm sure I speak for Maria. Our answer is yes."

"And Maria's face tells me she concurs."

"I do Bishop. I hold love in my heart for Georg; a feeling which once scared me but now I accept wholeheartedly because I believe it was meant to be."

"I believe that as well; let me perform the ceremony this evening at vespers."

"Thank you, Bishop. You will make seven children very happy; they already think of her as their mother."

"I should leave before they return. Your oldest two may detect my happier smile."

The group stood as he left them. And now they started to talk among themselves. Maria asked.

"Should we keep our wedding ceremony a surprise for the children?"

None of the adults spoke. They nodded and held broad smiles. The Reverend Mother was the exception.

"Then you better hide those happy smiles. The children could return at any moment."

When the children and the two Sisters returned, the group had erased their smiles and everyone was thanking the Reverend Mother for her hospitality. And she made an announcement especially for the children.

"After dinner, I want everyone to join us for vespers. Children, it's the way we end our day; we pray, sing hymns and listen to the reading of scripture."

No one asked any questions, not even Brigitta. Instead Marta spoke.

"Father, we learned our Fräulein was a problem here at the Abbey. She was always getting into trouble. But, Father, God solved their problem by sending her to be our governess so you could fall in love with her. She's your Cinderella and you are our Fräulein's prince just like in my story book."

Georg hadn't wanted to embarrass Maria; he didn't comment on all his rules she broke. Even thinking about all she had done made him smile. And Maria remembered all the rules of the Abbey she had broken; she wore a smile too.

It was their father who spoke. "Yes, I suppose we are. Now you should go get clean-up for dinner."

Liesl knew where the bathroom was; she led her brothers and sisters there. The adults were now able to smile again.


	8. A Day to Remember

A Day to Remember

During dinner, the adults were careful not to give away their secret. Nor did they want to let on about their travel plans.

The children made it easy. They were chattering about all the two Sisters had told them about their Fräulein. They had to be reminded to eat.

Soon the Reverend Mother appeared at the door of dining room. She saw they were no longer eating; she asked.

"Is everyone ready to go to the chapel for vespers?"

She saw heads nod and they began to stand.

"Then follow me."

The chapel was located near the Abbey's gate. Their walk there took them through the large courtyard to a passageway with curved openings. They followed the Sisters who approached it with hands folded and with their fingers pointing to heaven. Not a single word was spoken.

Everyone could hear the choir singing chants in Latin as they approached the chapel. No one in the family, except Maria knew the meaning of the words. If they did, they would know the choir was singing about being invited to sit with the Lord and He would make their enemies their footstool and would protect them forever and ever.

And as they entered the chapel the choir sang. _Glory be to the Father and to the Son, and to the Holy Ghost, as it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end, amen. Alleluia!_

And now the word _Alleluia_ was repeated by individual voices singing the word _Alleluia_ in harmony.

The Reverend Mother paused at the entrance to allow for Marta and Gretl to catch up the group. They didn't walk as fast as the others. Maria and Georg were last.

The Reverend Mother didn't speak; she entered the chapel. She led them to the front pew where she had the children sit. All the adults were behind them. They listened to the choir sing the final _Alleluia._

The Bishop had watched everyone enter from the platform in front of the altar. And now that everyone was seated, he began the service with these words.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit."

These words were spoken as he first touched his forehead then brought his hand down and touched below his chest. He then followed that by touching first his left shoulder and then his right. And everyone except Marta and Gretl did the same.

And now the Bishop read several verses from scripture. Each was followed by the singing of a hymn and other appropriate responses from the Sisters present.

And they heard his concluding prayer.

"The Lord bless you and keep you.  
The Lord make his face to shine upon you  
and be gracious to you.  
The Lord lift up his countenance upon you  
and give you peace."

And this was followed by making the sign of the cross again. But he didn't say the words of dismissal. Instead he spoke these words.

"Since you are all gathered here, it has become an appropriate time for another church ceremony. Georg and Maria will you please come and stand before me."

He could hear the whispers of the children. "Liesl, what's he going to do?"

She had a good idea of what was coming, but whispered. "Gretl, let's listen to the Bishop."

He didn't make them wait. As soon as Maria and Georg stood in front of him, he spoke again.

"In times when nations have been overrun by another nation or that nation threatens to swallow up another, the Church allows ceremonies to be conducted which veer from the rules."

Marta couldn't keep quiet. "Are Father and Fräulein Maria going to get married?"

"Yes young lady they are and I am pleased to perform the ceremony. Let me begin."

Maria and Georg and the others heard the question which asked first the couple and then the others if there was any reason they shouldn't be married. He heard two resounding exclamations of the word, _NO!_

He smiled before continuing. His next words were the consent of the couple to be married.

"Maria, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Georg, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Since you have both consented to the covenant of marriage and the responsibilities required, I will ask each of you the same question.

"Georg, please take hold of Maria's right hand." The Bishop paused while he did. And then he continued.

"Will you Georg take Maria to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until you are parted by death."

"I will."

The Bishop could hear the breathing of the group they were so silent.

"Now Maria, please take hold of Georg's right hand." Again he paused a few seconds before continuing.

"Will you Maria take Georg to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until you are parted by death.

"I will."

"I pronounce that they are husband and wife. May they so love, honor, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace. May the Lord find favor with each of you and fill you with spiritual benediction and grace; living faithfully your lives together. Amen."

"Georg, you may kiss your Bride."

First Georg whispered. "I love you."

And he heard Maria's "I love you."

They each put their hand on the others cheek and together they pulled their faces closer for their very first kiss. They released their hand simultaneously and smiled. They each felt a warmth which was God blessing their union.

And the children, the adults and all the Sisters applauded. And Maria heard her new salutation for the first time.

"Mother, now you really are father's Cinderella."

"I suppose I am Marta."

And the other children each said something so they could say, _Mother_. Maria's heart was about to explode; it was filled with not only Georg's love but with love from seven children.

Katia had waited until the commotion of hugging and kissing both Maria and Georg had stopped before speaking.

"Please walk back to the dining room. There's a surprise waiting for the newlyweds."

"Katia, what have you done?"

"It's good, Georg. You'll be pleased."

Somehow Katia and Isabel had found enough ingredients to make a cake; a rather large cake. It was sitting at the end of the dining room table.

Maria saw it immediately upon entering. "Georg, look; it's a wedding cake. It even has a ceramic figure of wedding bells on top of it."

"I see it, darling,"

"And now you both need to hold the knife and make the first cut into it."

Since Georg had done this before he directed Maria. "Cover my hand with yours after I take hold of the knife."

Maria did and together they pressed the knife into the cake. Immediately Katia spoke. "Let me take hold of the knife and I will cut you a slice. Georg, you can lead Maria in the customary way to take the first bite."

Katia placed the slice on a plate and handed it to Georg along with two forks. This was all new to Maria; she had never even been to a wedding before. She heard her husband tell her.

"Pick up your fork and cut yourself a small piece; I will do the same."

They had each cut a piece and Georg continued. "Now, we're going to feed each other this piece of cake. We will entwine our arms to do so."

This Maria understood. She looped her arm around his and each carefully placed the piece of cake in the others mouth. After swallowing, Georg spoke.

"Maria, we need to move away to finish our cake so everyone can be served a piece to enjoy."

Liesl had her little sisters sit at the table to eat. Everyone else stood to eat theirs. The Bishop then told them.

"It's time for me to leave. I'll be here early tomorrow morning for Morning Prayers."

Maria and Georg walked with him to a back entrance of the Abbey. His residence was across the street.

"Bishop Howard, Maria and I sincerely thank you for everything."

"You're most welcomed."

They watched him walk away. The couple didn't return to the group immediately. They talked.

"Maria, I think you will agree with me, this isn't the proper place for newlyweds to fulfill the scripture. I do want to sleep together."

"I want that too. There's a room in the guest house with a big bed; we can sleep there. We need to stop by my room in the Abbey so I can pack the few things I brought with me."

By the time the couple arrived at the guest house, Isabel and the Reverend Mother had found bedrooms for everyone. And Maria led Georg directly to the one with the big bed and they found their bags had been placed there. And after kissing each child good night, the couple returned to their room.

"Georg, today will be a day we'll always remember. It's first and most importantly our wedding day."

"And I'll also remember it as the day you rescued me from that man whose name I will never say again. And it will also be remembered for the day we learned how we were leaving Austria. I still find the Bishop's plan remarkable."

"And they are all summed up in a phase I read before I left the Abbey to go to your villa. _When the Lord closes a door, somewhere He opens a window._ God has already opened windows for us."

"I believe that too. Maria, we better try to get some sleep. We need to be ready to leave here when the cars arrive. And I'm sure the Sisters will have something for us to eat before we leave."

"I'm sure they will."

After one last kiss, Georg turned on his back and was almost instantly asleep; something he had learned to do during the war. Maria turned on her side so she was as close to him as possible. Her hand covered his. In a few minutes she was asleep too.


	9. The Start of an Adventure

The Start of an Adventure

The first bells of the day woke Georg and Maria. Neither had moved while they slept. Maria's hand still rested on the back of Georg's; she now folded her fingers around it and gently gave it a squeeze.

He turned and drew her face close for a kiss.

"Good morning, my love. We should get up. Why don't you use the bathroom then I will shave and get dressed."

Maria took his suggestion. When she opened the bag the seminary students had packed and saw her _Laendler_ dress, she recalled their dance. It was a pleasant memory. Her heart still sped up; but it didn't bother her at all.

She still had a dreamy smile as she placed her nightgown into the bag and closed it. Her postulant dress, apron and head covering would be left there.

Georg hadn't taken long; he had been forced to learn how to shave quickly after many years in the navy. He put on the clean shirt he found in his bag along with an everyday suit. Likewise, his tuxedo and dirty shirt were left in the room as well.

His bag was repacked and sat beside Maria's; they left the room hand in hand. The children had been awakened by Liesl and Isabel. They ran to her saying, _Mother._

"That sounds so nice. Let me give each of you a hug."

Even the boys weren't shy about receiving a hug from her. Brigitta was last. And she asked the question which all the older children were about to ask.

"Father, why are we up so early?"

Georg knew he had to tell them the truth. "Children, we're going to a train station to board a train to Italy."

And before Brigitta or another child had a chance to question him he announced.

"Let's go to the dining room. I'm sure Katia has helped the Sisters prepare a simple breakfast meal for us."

Georg was correct. Katia and Isabel had been busy in the kitchen since before the early bells rang. Katia saw the children enter the dining room. She knew not to say anything to worry them. Katia also knew they needed to eat quickly.

"Children, find a place to sit. Uncle Max is going to help Franz serve. They will bring you a plate with a ham biscuit. And Stefan and Phillip will bring each of you a glass of milk."

And Georg and Maria both took a deep breath; they expected one of the children to ask a question. They were able to exhale when the children started to eat. They smiled at Stefan as he handed them a plate with a biscuit.

They sat and Phillip brought each a cup of coffee. Everyone ate in silence. And while they were eating, the Bishop and the Mother Abbess arrived. And Maria saw that most of the children had finished their biscuit; Gretl and Marta were the exception.

"Girls, your biscuits were quite large. If you're full you don't need to eat anymore. The Bishop has arrived."

"Good morning everyone, I hope you are rested. Please walk with me to the chapel."

Everyone followed him. The Sisters had told Katia they would clear the table and wash their dishes.

As soon as everyone sat, the Bishop began to say the Morning Prayers. He again began with the Sign of the Cross. Then in prayer he gave thanks for the beginning of a new day. And a second prayer asked that God be with them as they traveled. Then he led them in the prayer Jesus had taught his disciples, the _Our Father._

The Bishop concluded the service with a benediction.

"Lord, give to our hearts the light of faith and the fire of love, that we may worship in spirit and in truth our God and Lord who lives and reigns forever and ever. Amen."

And those gathered said, "Amen," and in silence everyone left the chapel. Outside the Bishop spoke again.

"You have an adventure ahead of you. The cars to take you to your starting point are waiting in front of the gate. As soon as you are ready we can go there."

Everyone hurried back to the guest house to use the bathroom. And everyone brought their bag and placed it near the gate. The men took all of them, including Maria's guitar, to the waiting cars. Everything fit into the three cars' trunks.

Both the Bishop and the Mother Abbess gave them a final blessing. From the Mother Abbess they heard.

"May you have a good journey. And may God's Angels guard and keep you. And keep you safe."

The Bishop followed with his prayer.

"God bless your day  
And keep you safe from harm.  
I also ask God to be close to you and  
To shower you with his love and grace.

"All this I pray in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost."

That phase was spoken as he made the Sign of the Cross with his hand; the group had done the same.

Now the Bishop and the Mother Abbess saw jovial and unconcerned children get into one of the cars. As soon as the adults were seated, the cars drove away.

The Bishop and the Reverend Mother watched them go down the hill just as the sun was rising.

"Mother Catherine, I'm glad they're leaving now. News has it that man, Herr Zeller, has plans to try again to capture the captain. The train will have them in Italy in less than hour. Once they are there, Zeller can't follow them. The Italians won't let him."

"That's good, Bishop Howard. I like you believe God has something for this family to do in America."

"Yes, and we must continue to pray for the chosen people of God; not all of them will be able to escape Hitler's wrath."

The cars didn't have far to travel. The train was in clear view when they arrived at the abandoned station. And an adult in each car opened the car's door and encouraged the children to get out.

They saw a single train car attached to a modern locomotive. And they could easily see a design painted on the train car. Even the adults who knew this car belonged to the Pope were surprised to see it.

This design was the special crest for this Pope. It intrigued everyone because it was so unique. Once they exited the cars, they stood to admire it.

Everyone saw a unique design which the artist had drawn in the center of what resembled a reddish-brown fancy picture frame. On the very top they saw the drawing of a crown and two old fashioned skeleton keys; one was painted gold, the other was silver.

And in the picture in the center of the oval they saw a dove with a tiny flower stem in its beak. It was perched on the tallest of three columns with rounded tops. Below them was a narrow rectangle painted brown. And below it was an area resembling a bowl with wavy blue lines. Not even the adults understood its symbolism.

It wasn't Brigitta who spoke first; it was Friedrich. "Father, what is that design on the train car?"

Georg knew he had to be truthful. "It's the Pope's Crest."

"Are you telling us this train car belongs to the Pope?"

"Yes and we will be riding in it all the way to Rome."

Together the older children exclaimed. "Rome, Father!"

"Yes children, we're traveling all the way to Rome."

Georg wanted to avoid any questions, he immediately spoke again.

"And I see our companion who will travel with us is standing at the entrance to the train."

Father Wasner took Georg's words as an invitation to greet him. He took the three steps off the train and with his hand extended he greeted Georg.

Their handshake was firm. "It's my privilege to meet the decorated Captain von Trapp."

"Thank you for your greeting. I'm told you need to escape Hitler too."

"You're correct; my writings in the anti-Nazi newspaper have reached him. I heard all about your capture and eventual escape with the help of a young lady who is now your wife. I'm certain I was next on his list."

"And I'm grateful for the Bishop's plan. I'm certain Hitler's surrogate would try again."

Father Wasner nodded his response.

While they were talking, Maria walked to join her husband. And Georg immediately introduced her. There wasn't much time for a conversation. The older children were chattering loudly.

Georg used his finger whistle to quiet them. "Everyone, please meet Father Wasner."

He heard polite _hellos_ from all of them. He returned their greeting. And during this time, attendants helped load all the bags, the trunks the seminary students had packed and Maria's guitar in the back of the train car.

And now Father Wasner gave instructions. "It's time to board the train. Follow me."

Father Wasner stood at the entrance and greeted everyone. Each person, including all the children, told him their name. He heard Maria instruct Marta and Gretl to find Frau Schmidt and to sit with her. And now he went and found a seat.

Georg held Maria's hand as she boarded; he felt it tremble. He whispered.

"Take a deep breath. We're going to be safe."

"My mind knows that but I can't stop from shaking. Maybe after the train begins to travel, I will."

Georg found the bench seat close to the entrance of the train was available for them. He let Maria sit by the window. He went to make sure everyone else had found a seat. Marta and Gretl were sitting quietly with Isabel. The other children were talking among themselves.

Georg reported all this to Maria. It helped to calm her. After sitting next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close to him.

The dawn of a new day both literally and figuratively had begun for them. The train had pulled away from the station and was soon traveling very fast as the Bishop had told them it would.

Georg was hoping none of the children would ask why. None of them did. The speed caused all but the men and Maria to fall asleep.

It was Maria who breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the sign, _Welcome to Italy,_ from the window as the train zoomed past it.

And in a very low whisper Georg heard. "We're in Italy."

"I thought so; I felt the train slow a little. And we will now travel at a slower speed; we're out of danger."

"Praise God! Georg, how far is it to Rome?"

"About four hundred miles, it should take about eight hours. Since we won't need to travel so fast, everyone can enjoy the landscape."

And now the slowing of the train woke everyone.


	10. Traveling to Rome

Traveling to Rome

The train maintained an even speed through this part of Italy. The terrain helped; the high rugged Italian Alps were north of the train's route. This train was traveling over rolling hills.

Maria and Georg heard their children's voices. "I didn't expect to see cows and sheep grazing," from Louisa. And Liesl's announcement, "I've never seen such lush green meadows," made them smile.

The happy couple continued to enjoy their children's comments. They had seen old monasteries, tiny solitary chapels and teensy weensy hillside villages. And Kurt had commented on the many bridges which crossed raging streams. They had been so engaged with the scenery no one realized they had been traveling for three hours.

Louisa was in the seat behind her mother and father. She asked. "Father, why is the train slowing down?"

"The train's been traveling west. Now the conductor must head south towards Rome. He must slow down to make that turn safely."

"Will it take much longer to get to Rome?"

"We're still about three hundred miles away, Louisa."

"I still can't believe we will be in the city where the Pope lives."

Maria responded to her with a rather bland statement. She didn't want to trigger any questions.

"It will be a wonderful memory."

Maria knew they were going to have an even bigger surprise when they learned they would be traveling on the Pope's ship. Louisa returned to look out the train's window. And the train continued south for an hour and a half when one of the attendants spoke to Georg.

"The train will be stopping on the tracks near a town. A restaurant there is providing you with baskets of food."

This he would announce before Kurt had a chance to tell him his stomach was making noises. He stood in the aisle.

"I'm sure this will please everyone but especially Kurt. The train will make a quick stop to pick up baskets of food."

Liesl came to Kurt's defense. "Father, I think all of us are hungry besides Kurt."

Georg smiled at his oldest before returning to his seat. And now everyone felt the train slow and finally stop. A car was waiting nearby. A man exited, carrying two large baskets. The train's attendant opened the train car's door and took them from him as he said, "Grazie tante signor."

As soon as they had been delivered, the train began to move again. And inside the train car the food was distributed. The baskets contained sandwiches made from prosciutto, dry-cured extra thin slices of ham, on a sweet bread with a salty crust. There were also carrot and celery sticks, olives and cherry tomatoes and a bottle of juice for everyone.

When everyone had finished their sandwich and condiments, two large stems of extra-large grapes were passed around as the family's desert. And Franz and Max went around and collected the empty bottles and sat the baskets on the floor in the back of the train.

After a few minutes Kurt asked. "Father, how much further is it to Rome?"

"Not sure, but my guess would be another hour and a half."

The train was able to travel at a steady speed because it almost traveled in a straight line. This part of Italy contained fertile natural plains which are highly productive agricultural land. There were only a few small hills on the train's route. And Georg's guess had been correct.

After an hour and a half had passed, the train began to slow as it arrived just north of Rome. And it began to slow even more as it entered the city limits. Everyone saw the sign announcing Rome's main train station. It was Father Wasner who stood to speak.

And it was Franz who got everyone's attention. He, as a navy man, knew how to use his fingers to give a loud whistle.

"Father Wasner has something to tell you."

"My friends, you won't be getting off here. The train must travel to another train station. It's not far; we should be there in about thirty minutes."

Georg knew that but he was glad Father Wasner had told them and not him. He hoped no one would ask questions. For now everyone was quiet.

The group enjoyed the same landscape as they had seen on their travel to Rome; vineyards, orchards and other agriculture plantings were numerous.

After fifteen minutes the vineyards, orchards and other agriculture plantings were replaced by something else, water.

And now questions were addressed to Georg.

"Father, is this train station near water?"

"Yes, Liesl it is."

"Is it near a port-of-call?"

Georg almost laughed at Brigitta's question. "It is. Where did you learn that term?"

"From reading _Treasure Island._ "

"What's a port-of-call?" Marta asked.

Brother Friedrich answered her. "It's a place where ships dock. Father, are we getting on a ship?"

Now the cat was out of the bag and Georg was forced to tell them the truth.

"Children, we are boarding a small ship at the Port of Civitavecchia to travel to Spain. It will be fun; you will be living like sailors on the ship."

Now the buzz began between all of them. No one asked any more questions. And Georg and Maria took a deep breath. They were both pleased the children had accepted their next adventure with such enthusiasm.


	11. The First Ship

The First Ship

The train traveled alongside the water slowly; the children who were sitting on the other side of the train had gotten up to be able to see the water. And Georg and Maria heard their comments.

From Marta they heard. "That's a lot of water, Frau Schmidt."

"It is dear but it's pretty."

And from Liesl who was looking down near the coast line, they heard. "The water's deep blue color changes to a green-blue near the shore."

Friedrich commented on the shoreline. "And I see beaches with white sand, others with lots of pebbles and some are full of rocks."

A few meters later the train had pulled into the train station and stopped. Here Father Wasner took charge. He stood in the aisle to speak to them.

"Everyone, we need to get off here and walk to the dock; it's not far."

The children were excited; they stood and were already in the aisle when Father Wasner reminded them.

"Children, no need to be in a hurry; the ship isn't going anywhere until we are aboard her."

"We know, Father. But we've never seen a big ship before."

"Then Friedrich, you and your brother and sisters are in for a big surprise."

And Georg was wondering if this ship would have any markings to reveal it was the Pope's ship. Setting aside his thoughts, he stood and took Maria's hand and helped her down the steps which had been placed at the exit door.

As soon as everyone had left the train, port attendants went on board and began to bring all their bags, trunks and Maria's guitar to movable carts. They went on towards the dock as the family took in their surroundings.

They followed Father Wasner. He led them on a path which was several meters from the water. There wasn't anything to see along the path. In about twenty minutes they saw a structure and Father Wasner told them.

"This is Fort Michelangelo. And yes that's the same Michelangelo who was the famous painter. He was an architect too. He completed the fort which had been started by a less famous architect, Donato Bromate. It was built to protect the city from pirate attacks."

"It's huge, Father."

"Yes, Louisa it is. It still looks the same as when it was built. We need to walk past it to get to where the ships dock."

Everyone walked quickly. As they rounded the far end of this massive fort they saw the port. And right in front of them was a ship docked in one of the port's piers. Although it had no name on it Georg knew it was the Pope's ship.

He knew all about the ship the British had built for his Holiness the Pope. The English Press wrote about her. He had read that _she was, the beautiful armed steam yacht, the beautiful steam yacht the Immacolata Concezione._ And Georg knew all about the eight bronze cannons she carried. He wondered if they were still on the gun deck.

Father Wasner's voice caught his attention.

"This beautiful ship is going to take you to Spain."

Georg hadn't expected Kurt to exclaim.

"Hey everyone, this is going to be fun."

Georg smiled at Kurt. "I'm glad you're excited."

"We all are," the other children announced. Maria made a comment to Georg.

"I didn't expect the ship be a sailboat."

"The ship is both a sailboat and one with an engine; that tall round tube is the tunnel for exhaust. And Maria, I need to tell you the ship may still have its cannons."

"So this ship was really built for war."

"It was. But this ship never shot an explosive from one of those cannons. The war was over before the British finished building her."

"I hope they won't scare the children."

"I don't think they will. I'm sure one of the crew will tell us all about them. We need to catch up to the others; Kurt's walking really fast."

The couple picked up their pace and everyone had a good look at the ship. The exterior was battleship grey metal. She had three masts; each one had four cross beams for the sails. Only Georg and Maria noticed the cannons protruding from openings in the side of the ship.

The group was greeted, not by the Captain, but by a sailor. They would soon learn he wasn't an ordinary sailor.

"Welcome to the yacht, the Immacolata Concezione, the Pope's ship. I'm Brother Paul. I want to have a good look at my crew. You need to form a straight line from oldest to youngest."

No one questioned him; although there were smiles from the children. They remembered the days of whistle sounds and straight lines.

Isabel was the oldest. She was flanked by Franz. And Georg stood next to him. Next in line was Max, Stefan, Phillip, Katia, Maria, Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta and the youngest girls, Marta and Gretl were last.

"You follow directions well; you must be experienced in forming straight lines. I see the children are smiling.

"Now that I can see everyone, I will ask for volunteers to help the Brothers. I need a volunteer to help in the galley."

No one spoke. "Ah, you don't know the word galley, it means kitchen."

Katia raised her hand. "Signorina, you will be helping Brother James. He's already started to prepare our dinner meal.

"Now I need someone to help Brother Andrew keep the ship clean."

Isabel and Liesl both volunteered to help him. Father Wasner was assigned to Brother Peter who was their chaplain. Maria and Max had an assignment too; they were assigned to Brother John. Their job was to keep everyone joyful and happy by singing.

Stefan and Phillip went to help Brothers Simon and Bartholomew raise the sails. Friedrich was assigned to Brother Luke in the infirmary. Kurt and Brother Thaddeus were assigned to help the ship launch from the dock. Louisa was with Brother Mathew whose duty it was to ring the bell announcing their departure from the dock.

Marta, Gretl and Brigitta were all assigned to Brother Matthias in the library and game room; sailors loved to work on jigsaw puzzles or play Backgammon. And Georg received his assignment last. He would go to the Bridge and help the Captain.

"Before you begin your assignments let's go find your berths."

"Find our what, Brother Paul?" Brigitta asked for everyone.

"The place where you sleep, young lady."

Before leaving the top deck, they heard. "The first deck you will see on your way to your berths is the gun deck. You will see the ship's eight bronze cannons."

"Real cannons, Brother Paul?" Friedrich asked.

"They are real but they were never used. The war was over before she was launched. And she doesn't even carry any cannon balls."

And Maria and Georg exchanged smiles. Now everyone followed Brother Paul. Kurt stayed right behind him. The stairs were rather steep; but everyone managed to walk down them holding onto the handrail. They noticed the cannons as they walked to the stairs to the next deck.

There berths of all shapes and sizes were located for everyone. Friedrich and Kurt shared a berth with a trundle bed. At bedtime it was pulled out for sleeping. Another was in the shape of a V. That V was one bed and along the sides was the other two; it was perfect for Brigitta, Marta and Gretl. Liesl and Louisa shared one with rather narrow beds on each side. Similar berths were found for Katia and Isabel, Franz and Max and Stefan and Phillip.

Father Wasner had a large berth with a single bed. He knew this one was connected to the elaborate berth for the Pope. No one ever slept in the Pope's room. And Brother Paul had a surprise for Maria and Georg. There was actually one with a big bed for them.

And after making all the berth assignments, Brother Paul announced. "Report to your assignments; the ship is getting ready to sail. Those of you down below will be able to come topside as soon as all the sails have been raised and Louisa rings the bell."

For now, Georg left Maria and reported to the ship's captain on the Bridge. This was the place where the big steering wheel was located. And there also was an actual platform where one could stand and have a perfect view of the sea.

Captain Archibald Haddack was there to greet him.

"Captain von Trapp, welcome on board the Pope's Ship. Please address me as my friends do. I'm Archie."

"And I'm Georg."

"I'm sure you and your family are more than ready to be under way. Let me pipe the command."

Captain Archie put his boatman's whistle to his lips and gave the sound to commence raising the sails. Neither Stefan nor Phillip had been in the navy. Brother Simon explained what they needed to do.

"Gentlemen, your job is easy. All you need to do is keep the rope ladders taunt. We can climb them when they wiggle but when they're taunt we can do it much faster."

The two men breathed a sigh of relief; this they could do; although, they were inclined to hold their breath as the two men climbed to the very top to unfurl those sails first. After all the sails were unfurled, Brother Simon yelled to Brother Thaddeus and Kurt.

"Release the docking ropes and throw them ashore."

The wind had already ballooned out each sail. One could compare them to race horses the moment before the race begins. The sails were poised to race this ship towards its destination. And as soon as Brother Thaddeus and Kurt had released the ropes, several dockworkers gave the ship a shove. It was now headed out of the port. And Brother Mathew told Louisa it was time to ring the bell.

Everyone down below heard it and began to arrive on the top deck. They were in awe of the sight of the ship now. None of them had ever seen a sailboat. They were ready to enjoy this adventure on the Pope's ship.

And Archie spoke to Georg.

"I will need to maneuver the ship between the islands of Corsica France in the north and Sardinia Italy in the south through the Strait of Bonifacio. Once we are though it, the ship will be in the Mediterranean Sea and on its way to the Port of Gibraltar. Georg, you should return to your family and be sure everyone is doing well."

"Thank you, Archie. I will."


	12. Sailing to Spain

Sailing to Spain

When Georg returned from the bridge, he found Maria with all the children around her. Their enthusiasm about the ship hadn't waned. He could hear their comments.

Gretl really surprised him. She was talking like a sailor.

"Mother, I like my berth. My bunk is just the right size."

And then there was Kurt. "Hi father. Did the captain dismiss you?"

"He did. He sent me to see you. He wants to be sure everyone is adjusting to a sailor's life. It appears you are. Louisa, you rang the bell so well, I could hear it on the Bridge."

"Thank you. Father, is it very far to Spain?"

"I don't know how many miles it is. But I do know it will take two days. Right now were in the Tyrrhenian Sea. It's a small body of water off the coast of Italy. Up ahead are two large islands. Once we pass between them, Captain Archie will be able to travel faster."

"Will we see one of the islands?"

"Not sure, Friedrich. But we can stay here and keep our eyes looking in the direction the ship is traveling and we might see one of them."

They did stay on the top deck and although they were looking for one of those islands, the water had them mesmerized. This was nothing like the lake behind their villa in Salzburg. This body of water was huge. And Liesl commented.

"This water is beautiful. It's only a little bit darker than the sky. It's difficult to see where the water ends and the sky begins."

They continued to watch in silence. The wind was propelling the ship to move much faster than any of them had anticipated. And soon Brigitta broke the silence and asked in a loud voice excited voice.

"Do I see one of those islands?

"I believe you do." Georg responded.

"Look at those waves crashing into that piece of land covered with all those huge rocks."

They starred in silence until Friedrich asked.

"Does anyone live on the island?"

Brother Paul was standing nearby. "Allow me to answer your son."

"Please do."

"The answer is yes. Both islands have villages, small towns and miles of pristine white beaches and mountains which entice visitors to hike their trails. This island, Sardinia, is also home to hundreds of sheep farms. Each has its own eccentric history."

"How interesting! Children, do you remember what I told you about books?"

Marta answered. "You told us not to judge a book by its cover."

"That's right. The same could be said about this island. Our first impression of the island was all the rocks we saw. Deep within its shores this island has people and lots of things to see and explore."

Brother Paul added to Maria's words. "Children, we're traveling to another place which also could be compared to a book. You will see it tomorrow."

And Max was wondering when and how Georg was going to tell them they were going on to America. He put that thought out of his mind and remained upbeat.

While they were talking Captain Archie had navigated the ship between the two islands. Everyone knew they were safely past both of them when Archie had the engine crew open the throttle on the engine and the ship increased its speed as it headed for the open waters of the Mediterranean Sea.

They were moving so fast the wind made everyone close their eyes. A mist had developed from the ship's powerful movement through the sea. They were grateful when Katia appeared and spoke to Brother Paul.

"Brother James asked me to tell you the dinner meal is ready to be served."

"Thank you. I'll have Louisa sound the bell again."

The group didn't wait for the bell to ring; they were already headed down below. Kurt led them to the dining room. As they ate, the ship continued to travel the open waters of the Mediterranean Sea.

As the sun began to set, Father Wasner had everyone join him in the ship's chapel for Evening Vespers. And Maria led everyone to sing hymns they all knew. As they sat, the younger children grew sleepy.

The others were also tired; none of them complained about going to bed. After all it had been a very long day; their adrenaline had waned long ago. Maria and Georg went to every berth and kissed them each goodnight.

Now they retired to their berth; the berth with the big bed. They both knew it wasn't the Pope's bedroom. Maria had an explanation as to why the ship had this room.

"Georg, I'm sure that from time to time the Pope may have a married couple travel with him; we can sleep here and not be spooked."

"That's an interesting word to use."

"It's an appropriate word to use because we may awake and see angels around us."

"I suppose they can watch us fulfill the scripture."

They snuggled close and the couple did fulfill the scripture; they were officially married.

Nobody slept late. They were awake before Louisa rang the bell to tell them to report to their assignments. And after breakfast, Brother Paul told them.

"The ship made excellent time during the night. We should be in Spain by mid-afternoon. I suggest everyone pack up their things before lunch. I know you will be excited about the remainder of your travel and I don't want you to leave anything behind."

They did as he suggested. And everyone helped Isabel, Liesl and Brother Andrew clean their berths and the bathrooms. Their bags were placed by the entrance of each birth. And after lunch everyone returned top-side to wait.

Everyone heard Captain Archie shout from the Captain's bridge.

"I see land. We will be at the port of Gibraltar Spain soon."

Maria and Georg took the children below to wait. Stefan and Phillip stayed on top to help Brothers Simon and Bartholomew lower the sails. The Brothers worked in reverse order; the lowest sails on each mast were lowered and stored by tying them with the ropes on each beam. The Brothers still used the rope ladders to lower the other sails. The two men held them taunt as they had done before.

As more of the sails were stored, the ship began to slow. Those down below noticed. And Georg told them.

"Captain Archie invited me to join him on the bridge. I'm sure Stefan or Phillip will let you know when you can go topside. Your mother is in charge."

"Aye, aye captain."

"Your mother's speaking pirate talk; she must have read pirate stories."

"I have and I can teach everyone how to talk like one."

The children had the giggles as their father left them. Maria went on to tell them. "Maybe someday we can have a pirate day. And you can all learn how to speak like one."

"Can we dress up too?"

"Of course, Marta; that's part of the fun."

And Maria was glad they were so at ease about their travel; she hoped it would continue when they saw their next ship.


	13. The British Ship

The British Ship

Georg heard his children giggle; he held a thought. He was wondering if they would have that same happy demeanor when the saw the British ship, a real battleship.

Archie spoke the moment Georg arrived on the bridge. "Georg, use my binoculars to have a good look at the Port of Gibraltar."

"Thank you, I will."

Georg first had a good look at the huge limestone rock behind the port. When he moved the binoculars to view the port, he was startled by what he saw. And he voiced it.

"Archie, I knew our next ship was a battleship but I didn't think it would be in clear view of everyone. I need to return to Maria to tell her."

"Then you better leave now; we're approaching the port quickly."

Georg hurried off the bridge platform. He discovered Brother Simon had invited everyone to the top deck when only a few of the higher sails still needed to be stored. The children and all the adults were busy watching the two Brothers up high on the masts to reach the last ones. He was able to get Maria's attention and move to the back of the deck.

He whispered to her. "I knew our next ship was a real battleship; I hadn't expected it to be in clear view as we approach the port. I hope it won't scare them."

"Maybe a little, I hear Brother Paul speaking. He may distract them. Let's listen."

Everyone on the deck was listening to him. "We're approaching the port rather quickly. Do you see that big rock I told you to look for?"

He heard them say _yes_ followed by superlatives about its size. He heard huge, gigantic, enormous and others.

"Yes, those are all good descriptive words. Now who remembers what I told you about this rock?"

"That it was like the cover of a book."

"You're correct Liesl. At first you only see this gigantic rock, but it's hiding what is inside of it. Look closely at the rock. Do you see some small openings all around the top of it?"

"Yes, there are many of them. What are they for?"

"They're portals for guns used to defend the island."

"Do they still have guns in them?"

"No, but I'm sure they could have them if there was ever a need to defend Gibraltar. There are also many tunnels inside where soldiers can hide from an enemy."

"So this rock really is like a book."

"You're exactly right Liesl."

Brigitta had been listening to Brother Paul and Liesl's conversation. But her adult like mind held a question which she directed to her father. They were standing together a short distance from the others. She spoke in a whisper.

"Father, I know you didn't bring us here just to see this big rock. I can see a big ship in its port. Are we going to get on it and go somewhere?"

Georg knew he had to give a truthful answer. "We are. I didn't tell you and your brothers and sisters because I didn't want you to worry."

"Father, did we leave Austria because you were in danger?"

"Yes, that's the reason. The Germans wanted me for their new navy. My allegiance still belongs to the Austrio-Hungarian Empire. I'll tell you now that we are traveling all the way to America. That ship you see is a British warship. In two days we will get on an American ship and travel on it to America."

"I can keep your secret. Did we both hear Louisa ask a question?"

"We did. Let me answer her."

Louisa had asked about the guns she saw on the deck of this ship.

"Everyone come close and I'll tell you about the ship. That ship is a real British battleship. What you see are modern guns which can fire explosives in rapid succession."

Georg didn't wait for a response before continuing to speak.

"We are going to board her so we can get away from that man who captured me. I'm sure he was really angry your mother rescued me; he was planning another attempt. The British have been helping people escape from Germany. They were pleased when they were asked to help us leave Europe."

"Your father is correct." Archie said the moment he arrived from the bridge.

"And I'm here to personally hand you off to this ship's captain. Are you ready for your next adventure?"

Louisa spoke for them. "We are. And we want to thank you for your hospitality. We had a lot of fun pretending to be sailors."

"That was my desire. This ship is different but the crew will still help you have fun aboard her. Now please follow me."

Archie had hardly finished speaking when Kurt came up and stood behind him. He didn't get to be first to board. He heard his father.

"Kurt, let your mother and me go first."

Kurt smiled at him and waited right behind them. He heard Archie tell his father and mother the name of the British ship's captain and his mother's response.

"Part of his name sounds familiar"

"Which part, Davy or John Paul?"

"Davy, wasn't he an awful cruel pirate?"

"He was. I'm told the captain's mother read a lot. She had read the book, _Davy Jones and his Footlocker._ For some reason she liked the name, _Davy._

"And she had also read about John Paul Jones, the French navy captain who helped the Americans defeat my country. So she named her son, Davy John Paul. Now he's called Captain Davy Bligh. He thought using John Paul was too confusing. And I see him waiting at the end of the bridge."

And Georg spoke to his son. "Kurt, you can lead your brother and sisters to follow behind us."

Kurt shouted. "Follow me. Captain Archie is taking us on board this ship."

"We're right behind you." Louisa said for the others.

Captain Bligh spoke before they arrived on the British ship.

"Thanks Archie for personally delivering my passengers."

"You're more than welcome. Our paths may cross again in the future." The two captains shook hands before Captain Bligh spoke to Georg.

He was like Archie; he asked to be called Davy. And Georg asked him to use his first name.

"Georg, I was so pleased to learn you made it safely out of Austria. I had no doubt Archie would have a safe sail from Italy. Let's go below and find quarters for everyone."

Both Georg and Franz were in for a surprise when they went below. They noticed the modern equipment and lavishly decorated quarters for both officers and sailors. Maria noticed too.

She whispered to Georg. "I never expected the ship to be so fancy." He squeezed her hand as they came to a large room with two rows of bunkbeds. Davy spoke.

"I thought your children and the other men and ladies could sleep here. There's a private room for you and your wife."

"Georg, this is perfect. I'm sure the children will sleep better here with the other adults sleeping here too."

"I agree with you."

The children agreed too; they were already selecting their bunks. Although there were more than enough bunks on the bottom for them, Kurt and Friedrich decided to take one on top. And Max made a comment.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on a top bunk?"

"Uncle Max, we don't toss and turn very much. I'm eleven now."

Max smiled at Kurt as he remembered what Isabel had told him what Kurt had told Maria upon meeting her. _He was almost eleven._

Georg and Maria also exchanged smiles as they listen to Kurt. Now they were anxious to see their room. And when they saw their room, they couldn't believe their eyes. They had a huge room with a big bed with a fancy bedspread and bed skirt. In addition it had two comfortable chairs, a table and a bookcase crowded with books.

And Davy told them. "I must take my place on the Bridge. The ship will be leaving the dock shortly. I'm handing you off to Arthur, one of my most trusted mates. He will serve as your personal orderly. He will bring you topside to see the ship depart."

Everyone was still in awe of this fancy ship. They continued to speak in superlatives about it. Arthur got their attention by using his fingers to make a loud whistle sound.

"Now that I have your attention, I will take you topside. I encourage everyone to use the bathroom first."

They did as he suggested. And soon they were ready. There was no pushing or shoving to be first in line. Franz was there. The others were behind him with Georg and Maria being last.

They arrived topside just as the last rope had been released. No one, not even Georg, could stop themselves from covering their ears when they heard the very loud and continuous blaring sound of the ship's horn.

Maria commented. "I think the angels heard that horn."

"Yes, you're probably right. They will hover over us on our travel on the mighty waters of the world. The waters God told us were good."

"Will we see them Father Wasner?"

"I doubt it Liesl. But I assure you they will be with us."

The group stayed topside as the ship moved rapidly into the waters of the Atlantic Ocean. Soon Kurt heard his stomach making noises. Arthur rescued him from his hunger.

"Everyone, please follow me. Your breakfast is ready to be served."

It wasn't only Kurt who was hungry; everyone was. They eagerly followed him. And the dining room wasn't at all like what Georg and Franz had expected.

Franz spoke first. "You British sure do treat your sailors and officers well. This room could be on a fancy cruise ship."

And Arthur replied. "I was told that the King directed the ship's designer to make the interior like those on cruise ships. All of us were astounded when we saw it the first time. Now we feel privileged to be one of its crew."

Each of the tables had chairs for four people; and each one was covered with a tablecloth. The only direction Georg gave was for Marta and Gretl to sit with an adult. Isabel motioned for them to sit with her. Liesl sat there too. And as soon as everyone was seated, they were served.

The children were familiar with English food, so a breakfast of a fried egg, sausage, baked beans, fried potatoes, toast with butter and a half of a tomato wasn't a surprise.

As soon as Father Wasner said, _Amen,_ after saying grace; the room became quiet as everyone ate. And then Katia asked.

"Arthur, please give the chef our complements; this was delicious."

"I certainly will, Miss. Now follow me and I will show you other rooms you can use."

They saw two rooms like on the Pope's ship, a library and a game room with many tables for playing card games or board games. It also had two special tables for putting together jig-saw puzzles. Each table had a ridge all around it to prevent the puzzle pieces from sliding off as the ship powered its way through the ocean waters.

Brigitta asked. "Can we go back to the library? I need a book to read."

"Of course we can, young lady. I enjoy reading too."

They found the library to have a wide selection of books. Maria asked.

"Arthur, why do you have children's books?"

"Before the ship was commissioned she was taken out to sea with families aboard her. I suspect they were put there in case the ship ran into bad weather and everyone had to stay on the lower decks. The mothers could read to their children until the storm passed."

"I'm glad they're still here. Our little girls love a story at bedtime."

And Georg's heart swelled with love as he heard Maria say, _our little girls._ And Maria saw his eyes glisten; she knew her words had touched him.

Everyone left the library with a book to read. They took them into the game room where several began to put together a jig-saw puzzle. Marta, Gretl, Isabel and Katia played the card game, _Old Maid._ The older children were engaged in the game, _Landlord_ , a game of buying and selling properties.

Maria and Georg walked around observing them. Everyone had been so engaged no one realized it was lunch time. This meal was just as good as breakfast had been.

They had returned to the game room and stayed there until dinner time. The dinner meal was also very good. They went on the top deck as the sky grew darker. Everyone heard Georg explain.

"That object you see shining is the planet Venus; it doesn't flicker like stars do. It gets its light from the sun."

As the sky grew darker they did see a star. And Georg told them it was named the North Star and that sailors used it to stay on course.

The night air and the fact it had been a long day made the children sleepy; they were more than ready to return to the room with the bunk beds. And as Maria had predicted, the children slept well that night as did the couple.

They had taken full advantage of their private time. It was still early in the morning when Georg and Maria lay awake in their big bed; still very close as their heart rates slowed and Georg spoke.

"We weren't awakened during the night; the children must have slept soundly."

"I'm sure sleeping in that big room helped. They're going to be so surprised when they learn we must get on an American ship today."

"Are you still worried about the rope bridge?"

"No, I know you will walk with me."

Georg drew her close for a kiss before getting up to dress. They exited their cabin just as Captain Davy was approaching.

"I received a communique from the Captain of the American ship, the USS Columbia. It's already at the halfway mark between Europe and America. I replied to him.

"I told him we should pull up beside her by early afternoon. That's earlier than I expected because my first mate kept the ship's speed constant during the night. As soon as I drop anchor the rope bridge will then be secured to both ships. Please reassure everyone it's safe to walk across."

"I will, sir. I've told the adults all about it. I think only my two youngest girls will be scared; they will each walk with an adult."

"Very good idea. And I will continue the speed of my ship; we have nothing but clear sailing ahead of us. I will come find you once the American ship is in clear view."

Once he turned and was out of sight, Georg spoke.


	14. The Two Ships Meet

The Two Ships Meet

Georg's voice didn't waver but Maria could tell he was concerned when he told her.

"I don't want to tell the children about the next ship first thing this morning. I don't want them to worry."

"Do you think we can keep it a secret?"

"As long as we act normal we should be able to hide our knowledge from them, even Brigitta."

"Where did she get her sixth sense of intuition?"

"I don't know but she definitely has it."

Uncontrollable laughter filled their quarters. And before leaving there, Georg drew Maria close to him.

"A kiss or two should help us change our personalities to be more reserved."

"I'll never turn down a kiss from my husband."

"You are special."

And neither wanted to break their embrace but they did. They walked hand in hand to the big room with the bunkbeds. There they found everyone awake. And Franz had returned from the dining room. He reported what he learned.

"Breakfast is ready. This morning it's served as a buffet. I'm sure there will be something everyone likes. Arthur is waiting for us there."

And Maria whispered to Georg. "I'm sure Kurt is more than pleased. He won't need to ask for second helpings."

And Georg firmly squeezed her hand to keep from laughing. They were last to leave this room. And Kurt was already sitting with a plate full of food by the time they arrived in the dining room. And they weren't surprised when he returned to the buffet table; but he wasn't the only child to do so.

Gretl had asked. "Frau Schmidt, can I get another pastry?"

"Of course you may."

And Marta asked the same and followed Gretl there.

Soon Georg noticed everyone had stopped eating. He stood to speak to them.

"I'd like to return to the game room. I want to teach your mother how to play Backgammon."

"We want to play games too, Father." Marta told him.

"Then follow me." Arthur announced.

As soon as they arrived, Georg found the table with a Backgammon game on it. The others played a board game, others card games and a couple were working on a jig-saw puzzle. Everyone was so engaged. Maria's voice startled them.

"Now you tell me you were the submarine's Backgammon champion after you have won three games in a row."

Everyone heard Franz laugh; he of course knew of Georg's accomplishment.

"Maria, you're not the first person he's beaten several times before telling them he was the Backgammon champion on the submarine. He's beaten me more than once."

Now everyone was laughing. And Arthur told the group. "You've been having so much fun, it's already lunch time."

And Kurt whisper to Louisa. "I thought it was; my stomach is about to grumble."

His sister replied. "I'm hungry too. Let's get in line behind Arthur."

They did and the others were right behind them. When they arrived, they found each place already had a plate of food. On each plate was a sandwich and a few potato chips. And Arthur told them.

"This is a traditional lunch meal found in the pubs of London. Each sandwich has slices of roasted chicken, a couple of strips of smoked bacon with lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise. There are extra sandwiches if anyone needs more to quench their hunger."

Maria and Georg shared smiles. They were both thinking that Kurt would be one to ask for a second. He did. But he and Louisa shared a sandwich. Georg and the other men also shared another sandwich.

When Arthur saw that everyone had finished eating, he told them. "We're going back to the game room to view a movie."

"A real movie," Louisa asked.

"Yes, it's a silent film with English subtitles. The movie is so engaging, sometimes you don't have time to read them."

They discovered this movie, _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ , held them spellbound by its reality which was made possible with its innovative use of special effects, location photography, large sets, exotic costumes, sailing ships, and what appeared to be a real submarine.

Not even Georg could answer the children's question. "How did they make this movie?"

Arthur couldn't tell them either. They were still talking about it when Captain Davy found them.

"Everyone, are you ready for your next adventure?"

"Where are we going, Captain Davy?"

"I'll let your father tell you."

Brigitta and her father's eyes caught. Georg stood to tell them.

"Children, I didn't want to worry you by telling you our final destination. We're going to America. Your father couldn't stay in Europe. The new leader of Germany wanted me for his new navy; he was going to try again to capture me. I had to leave and I wasn't going to leave anyone behind.

"Bishop Howard helped plan our escape. He told us that God has plans for us in America. What they are we don't know now but Father Wasner would tell you God will reveal them in ways which may surprise us.

"There's an American ship anchored in the ocean. Captain Davy will pull up beside it. We will board it using a rope-bridge."

Georg was interrupted by Louisa. "What kind of bridge Father?"

"A bridge made from heavy ropes and wooden planks. That same heavy rope has been woven to make sides for it. Please don't be frightened. It really is safe."

Now it was Captain Davy's turn to reassure them.

"Your Father is correct. My mates and the American sailors know how to attach the bridge to both ships and make it very secure. You can watch them."

Marta wasn't so confident. "It still sounds scary to me."

"Your mother told me that too when I told her and the other adults about it. Don't worry sweetie, you and Gretl will both walk across it with an adult. And I'll hold her mother's hand."

"And Marta I can tell you what I told your father today. I won't be scared because he will be holding my hand. You shouldn't be sacred either."

And now everyone heard Max. "I can hold both of your hands and we will walk over it together."

"I like that idea Uncle Max."

"I thought you might Gretl."

And in a very short time, the two ships were both anchored with only about four feet between them. Captain Davy sent his first mate to tell Arthur they could return to the top deck to watch the rope-bridge being attached to his ship.

When they arrived there, everyone could hear the crew on the American ship.

"Ahoy, mates. Are you ready to receive the rope bridge?"

The mates answered. "We are."

The American sailors had already secured the bridge to the side of their ship by using the steel pegs on the edge of the ship. Now they watched as the American sailor tossed the rope bridge towards the British ship. The mate on the British ship grabbed it and with the help of another mate they secured it to similar pegs on their ship; then they pulled the rope bridge taunt so it no longer wiggled.

Again Marta spoke. "I'm glad it's not very long."

"I think everyone is." Georg reassured her. "We need to go pack our things. We'll have dinner on the American ship."

By the time the family returned, all the trunks and Maria's guitar were already on the American ship. Only their personal bags needed to be taken there. Franz, Stefan and Phillip carried them across the rope-bridge to the sailors waiting to take them to their quarters.

And Max had hold of Marta and Gretl's hands; he followed the men across the rope-bridge. And Marta announced as they boarded the American ship.

"That wasn't scary at all Father."

"Good to hear. Now I'll walk with your mother so she won't be scared."

Maria humored her husband by holding his hand extra tight. And Kurt was right behind them; everyone else followed him.

And once Captain Davy was told his passengers were safely aboard the American ship, he had his crew release the rope bridge from his ship. It didn't dangle very long on the side of the American ship, the USS Columbia, before its crew pulled it on board to stow for future use.

And now an American sailor addressed Georg. "Sir, I'm Petty Officer Mike. I'm assigned to you until we dock in America."

"Please to meet you Mike. I'm Georg."

"Very well, Georg, tell your group to follow me."

Everyone was huddled around Georg, still he had to speak loudly to be heard; the ship was already under way and its engines were quite loud.

"Everyone, please follow this officer."

Mike spoke to Georg while they were walking. "We're going to use the freight elevator to go below. It's much quicker and safer than using ladders."

All the children were very excited so riding in an elevator didn't scare them. It only took them to the first deck; all the extra quarters for them were there. There wasn't a large room for everyone to be together. Instead they were split up into groups of two.

Isabel had Gretl with her while Marta would sleep with Katia. The boys slept in bunkbeds. And even Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta shared a room with bunkbeds. The others all had officer's rooms with a big bed, including Maria and Georg.

And the parents were told. "A sailor will be posted in the area at all times; you need not fear that the children might try and go exploring."

Maria answered him. "Thank you, a couple of my children are very inquisitive."

And Georg smiled. He was pleased Maria had called them her children and also because he agreed with her.

And then before Kurt could ask, Mike told them. "Follow me; dinner is waiting for you in the ship's mess-hall."

Maria whispered. "I assume that's a dining room."

"You are correct, my dear."

The mess-hall had long tables with chairs. And as soon as everyone sat, the mess-hall staff served bowls of tomato soup with cheese sprinkled on top. When the staff saw most had finished their soup, they served the main dish. And Katia asked.

"Is this Wiener Schnitzel?"

"It is, Miss. We have a German immigrant as our chef. But you can see he has added to the meal; sailors need a lot of food. He always serves it with a large serving of rice, a half of a Hubbard Squash and finely cut up cabbage with a mayonnaise dressing which Americans call Cole-slaw."

"That's good sir. I don't believe anyone will go away hungry."

"You will also have desert. And beverages of milk, tea and coffee are available for you."

And Katie was correct. Even Kurt said he was full.

And after dinner, Mike gave them a quick tour of the ship. This ship had all the same rooms the British ship had had. And Mike waited with them in the chapel while Father Wasner prayed with them. He heard them sing a hymn even he knew. And he commented.

"Georg, everyone, including the children, sings very well."

"Maria discovered the children's talent; they know all kinds of songs."

"Maybe they can sing for American Military men. There are many famous American singers who do. They may even be able to travel with them to overseas bases where they put on variety shows."

"I'll look into it, Mike; after we find a home."

Maria wondered if her husband would allow it. He had been adamant that the children don't sing in public. She didn't dwell on her thoughts.

Even Mike noticed the children were dragging their feet. "I know you've had a long exciting day. As my mom used to tell me, you need to go to bed before you fall asleep standing up."

And Maria fully agreed with his mom. "You're right. Marta and Gretl are almost ready to do exactly that. Come with me, girls; I'll help you get ready for bed."

The others wouldn't admit they were sleepy but they were; they followed Maria. And the adults said goodnight too. Georg was waiting for Maria in their quarters.

"I know what you've been thinking."

"I thought you might."

"We've been given an opportunity to live in a country where everyone can pursue their dreams. Everyone has a chance to be president if they desire to be. And everyone can sing in public because there are no rules prohibiting it. If the opportunity comes for the children to sing for the military men, I won't say no."

"And you realize who is going to be the happiest."

"Max is. I'm sure he will be totally immersed in American music very soon after we are settled."

"And all of this is the window God opened for us after a door was shut. It's important that we embrace what we find when we step through that window to America."

"You are special. May I take my special girl to bed?"

"My kiss will be my answer."

And the couple fulfilled the scripture again. They slept like babies; that was until they heard voices.

"The children are awake."

"Awake and very vocal too. We better get dressed; the sailor may have a hard time keeping them in the passageway."

The sailor guarding the passageway saw their door open; he spoke immediately. "I've been told by more than one of them, they're hungry."

"We can't have that; you can lead us to the mess-hall."

"Most certainly sir."

Mike met them there. "Charlie, you're released from duty. I'll be with them the remainder of the day."


	15. The American Ship

The American Ship

The children were not only hungry; they were also boisterous. They voiced their unbelief about where the ship was taking them. Mike easily quieted them.

"I hear your excitement about the surprise you are going to live in America. I've been hiding that secret too. I'm prepared to share with you a few things about my country. First you need a good breakfast. The chef probably has your meal waiting for you."

He was correct; the chef had most everything prepared. He already had plates of food containing buttered toast, strips of crispy fired bacon, and a serving of crispy fried potatoes waiting for them under the heating lamps. The chef would add fried eggs to each plate at the end of the buffet table; one egg for the two little girls, everyone else received two.

Once seated at the tables, Mike heard Gretl, who was sitting by Isabel, ask her. "What is this food?" Spoken as she pointed to the fried potatoes.

"Isabel, I'll tell everyone what they are. Everyone you have on your plate a serving of fried potatoes. I think if you will taste them you will find they taste really good."

He had barely finished speaking, when Kurt announced. "They are good; they're crispy too."

Everyone took Kurt as his word; each ate a bite of potato and found it to be very good. All but the little girls consumed all their food. And Mike heard nothing but complements. He got their attention by standing where most could see him.

"I'm taking you to the ship's map room. All of you, adults and children, will find it to be very interesting."

He wasn't asked any questions. Everyone stood and waited for him to lead them there. This room wasn't far from the ship's bridge. It needed to be close to it so the ship's captain could consult a map when he needed to.

Inside the room everyone saw the walls were covered with maps. But they also found long tables with chairs only on one side. And Mike heard Maria.

"This looks like a classroom."

"And today I'm going to use it for a classroom."

Friedrich spoke first. "I know I want to know about America. Mother told us about the big statute the French gave America."

"Her name is the Statute of Liberty. I'll tell you more about her later. First I'm going to tell you how America was discovered. Are you ready to get started?"

Georg answered for the group. "We are."

"Good, I'll begin with a question. Who knows that the early people on the earth thought it was flat?"

"I see only the adults raised their hands. Well it's true. Some men were skeptical; they noticed the horizon seemed round to them. One of these men was Christopher Columbus.

"He was an Italian explorer. He made a decision to sail west to find out. He sailed under the flag of Catholic Monarchs of Spain. You children will learn more about his ships and his travels on the Pinta, the Niña, and the Santa Maria when you attend American schools.

"I can tell you he did find land."

Mike held a long piece of wood in his hand. "I'll use my pointing stick to point to the map showing the land he found."

Mike pointed to a map with the words, Western Hemisphere, printed at the top in bold letters. And Liesl exclaimed.

"It's huge, Mike."

"Yes, Liesl it is. But Columbus had no idea how big the land mass was. When he stepped on to its soil he was actually on an island which is south of the boundaries we recognize as the United States."

Mike used his pointer to show them these islands. "When Columbus left his boat, he was greeted by people. But the important thing was that he was able to return to Europe and prove the earth was not flat.

"Since this was the fifteenth century when countries were still conquering other nations to expand their own, Columbus convinced the King he could easily conquer the people of these islands and make them his own.

"The King agreed. Columbus made several more voyages. He eventually established an outpost by leaving over forty men there. But he died not knowing what he had discovered. Years passed before other people from Europe arrived in America.

"Despite the fact that Columbus sailed under the Spanish flag, none of the American settlements, or colonies were founded by them. The British were responsible for all of them. Spain was more interested in the land in what is now called Central America and South America."

Mike pointed them out on a wall map.

"Now I will use the machine on this small table to make a picture appear on the wall."

When Mike did and they saw a list of the thirteen original colonies appear on the wall. Maria immediately asked.

"Do teachers in America have one of these machines?"

"Are you a teacher?"

"I am."

"Most do. They were used in my classrooms to show us famous paintings and sometimes lists like this one."

"That's much easier than writing everything on a chalk board."

"My teachers would have agreed with you. The colonies are listed in the order in which they were founded.

"I'm not going to talk about each of them but I will tell you one thing they all had in common were Indians; even I don't know the names of all the tribes in America. But I do know none of them were very happy to see these people from Europe including the Indians of Jamestown."

Mike now changed the picture to a map of the first colonies. Again he used his pointing stick.

"Jamestown is located here, in the colony of Virginia. And like many of the other colonies, the people who arrived here had a very difficult time just staying alive. Finally a man named Captain John Smith arrived. He was able to help them after he became friends with an Indian Squaw or female Indian named Pocahontas. And she helped the Captain establish friendly relations with her fellow Indians. And soon the colony of Jamestown began to prosper.

"I will also tell you about the colony in Massachusetts and their association with the Indians living there. It's located here in the north."

Mike pointed to it.

"Every child in America learns about this one even before they begin school. We Americans have a holiday in November which celebrates how the Indians in the northern colony of Massachusetts helped those people survive by teaching them how to grow food. They ate a meal together. That day became what we call Thanksgiving Day. Most families meet together to celebrate that day by eating together."

Liesl asked her father. "Will we celebrate this holiday?"

"I suppose we will. But we must find a place to live first."

Father Wasner added. "I've been told the people of America are very friendly. We may be invited to celebrate Thanksgiving Day with them."

Maria added. "What a wonderful thought."

Everyone had more question about America. Mike took time to answer each of them. He made them all laugh when he told them.

"My stomach is making noise; it must be lunch time."

"Kurt's our timekeeper for meals." Louisa announced.

"Then Kurt can be the leader. I'm sure he knows how to get back to the mess-hall."

"I do and I'm hungry. Follow me everyone."

And Maria and Georg held similar facial expressions; they had to hold back their laugh. Georg put his arm around Maria's waist as they walked together behind Kurt.

Kurt did know how to find the mess-hall. And their meal was waiting for them when they arrived. The aroma in the room caused Katia to ask.

"Mike, what do I smell?"

"It's best described as a meal pie. It uses special kind of dough which has been rolled out like you would a pie crust. It's baked in a very hot oven. And then it's covered by a sauce. Our chef has used a tomato based sauce. That's then covered with a variety of foods like, onions, thinly sliced bacon or ham, cooked ground beef or green peppers.

"Adults enjoy it with a glass of wine; children usually drink a carbonated beverage."

It wasn't only Katia who heard his explanation; everyone did. The meal-pies were being kept warm on the buffet table by the heat lamps. The pies had been cut into slices. Each could pick the ones they thought they would like. And the beverages served were the ones Mike had mentioned.

And Mike never heard so many complements. He brought out the chef so the family could thank him personally. He also brought Katia directions on how to make these pies.

After lunch Mike then took them topside to get some fresh air. That's where Captain Davy joined them.

"Mike, what do you have planned for this afternoon?"

"I'm going to tell them about the Pennsylvania colony."

"Be sure and mention the significance of Philadelphia."

"I will sir."

And everyone was eager to learn more about America. They followed Mike back to the map room where they immediately took their seats and became quiet. And Mike began.

"I picked the colony of Pennsylvania because the ship is arriving in a port there."

"This was the twelfth colony the British founded. It contains the city Captain Davy asked me to tell you about, Philadelphia.

"Who can tell me about the American Revolution?"

Friedrich raised his hand. "Tell us."

"I don't know a lot. Mother only told us that the Americans revolted because they had to pay taxes to the King of England."

"That's it in a nut shell." Mike heard them laugh.

"That phase means you gave a concise answer. A simple thing as not wanting to pay taxes triggered a revolution.

"What started in 1765 as talk among the Americans became a full-fledge war. The first act of defiance was to board British ships in American harbors and to dump all the crates of tea into the water.

"The British weren't going to give up their colonies without a fight. At first there were protests, arguments and small skirmishes between the Americans and the British army. The Americans hoped to have the British officials succumb to their demands.

"They talked about those demands when each colony sent an official to what became known as First Continental Congress; their first effort to unite and form a single government to rule them. It didn't happen until they tried again.

"In September of 1774, representatives of all the colonies met in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

Brigitta interjected. "So that's why Captain Davy specifically mentioned Philadelphia."

"That's one reason; the other reason is because this ship is going to arrive in the Port of Philadelphia."

Maria whispered so only Georg could hear. "Did you know this?"

"No."

"Now let me tell you about Philadelphia and that it is in the state of Pennsylvania."

Mike used his pointer stick to be sure everyone located it on the map.

"As you can see from the map that state sits almost in the middle of the country's east coast. And it doesn't border the Atlantic Ocean."

"Then how do ships get to the port?" Friedrich asked.

"The ship will travel along the Coast of another state, New Jersey, and sail up the Delaware river to the Port of Philadelphia."

Mike again used his pointer to show them the river and the exact location of the port.

And Georg was thinking. _It so hidden it's very safe._

And everyone heard. "I'll continue your history lesson tomorrow. You've sat long enough today. There's a big room down below where you can play a game of Freeze Tag."

"You know that game too. Mother taught us on a rainy day using our ballroom."

"That's good, Kurt. I won't have to teach you. Adults you can come too. There's plenty of room to walk around."

They had only about an hour to play before the dinner meal was served. It was another more than satisfactory meal. Dessert of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream pleased everyone.

And afterwards, Father Wasner once again led them in Evening Vespers. And Mike heard them sing again.


	16. America is in Sight

America is in Sight

Father Wasner ended Evening Vespers with the song, _Vesper Hymn_. His rich tenor voice sang this hymn with the beautiful lyrics about announcing the day is ending with its analogy to the water of the seas which burst upon the shores, only to retreat in safety as each day ends. These events cause the people to shout out in jubilation.

In the verse which followed, they heard Father Wasner sing about the chime of thousands of bells announcing the day has ended and the people are once again joyous.

He spoke to them. "My friends, the day is coming to a close. As God has promised, a new day will break as the sun rises in the east. And for us it's the beginning of fulfilling our destiny; the lives we were meant to live.

"I think Maria would tell you children that you need your sleep to awake early in anticipation of arriving in America soon."

It wasn't Maria who spoke it was Brigitta.

"Father's right. The sooner we get to sleep the quicker the morning will come. We should go to our quarters now!"

And Mike took charge. "Follow me."

The freight elevator had them to the next deck in less than a minute. No one needed to be told to go to their quarters. And Georg and Maria soon made the rounds of their quarters and kissed each child. They said goodnight to all the adults. All of whom were an anxious as the children to be arriving in America tomorrow.

The newlyweds talked about all that had taken place before they shared the marital bed. They slept soundly. They weren't the least bit surprised when they were awakened by children's voices in the passageway early the next morning. They also heard Mike's voice.

"You need to wait for your parents. And yes the chef is preparing breakfast."

In the marital room Maria spoke. "We should get dressed and rescue Mike."

"I suppose we should. I think we're both as excited as they are."

"I know I am, Georg."

Georg and Maria, as well as all the adults appeared at about the same time. They immediately heard Kurt.

"Can we go to the mess-hall now?"

Mike answered. "Follow me everyone."

There they found a breakfast similar to what had been served yesterday. And as soon as Father Wasner concluded grace, they began to eat. Even the adults were eating and not talking. When Mike saw they were finished, he stood to speak to them.

"Let's all go back to the map room and I'll tell you more about Philadelphia."

Once they were there, they eagerly took their seats and Mike began to speak.

"The war, now named, the Revolutionary War, with the British began in 1775. A patriot named Paul Revere rode through the towns and villages announcing, _the British are coming._ Actual fighting began in the northern colonies."

Mike pointed to the colonies of New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island and Connecticut.

He went on to tell them. "This war didn't end quickly. Sadly a lot of men died. But the colonists were determined to be free from British rule. General George Washington emerged to lead them to victory.

"At the second meeting of the Continental Congress, a document was written by Thomas Jefferson. This document was called the _Declaration of Independence._ On July 4, 1776 they issued this document which declared the United States as an independent country from Britain. And the war received a new name, the _Revolutionary War_.

"The last battle was fought in Yorktown Virginia."

Mike pointed to it with his pointer. "It was here that General Cornwallis surrendered. That date was October 19, 1781. The treaty which officially ended the war was signed in Paris on Sept. 3, 1783.

"Philadelphia was designated its first Capital. And General Washington became it first President. Let's take a break and then I'll tell you more about the Philadelphia you'll see later today."

"Mike, did we hear you correctly? Are we really going to be in America today?"

"Yes, Louisa you are."

"We'll hurry, Mike. We're anxious to learn about where we will be living."

Adults and children all hurried. Within fifteen minutes everyone had taken a seat.

"You already know that the state of Pennsylvania has no coast line with the Atlantic Ocean. And that I told you the ship will travel up the Delaware River to reach the Port of Philadelphia.

"The ship will travel in a river which is a mixture of freshwater and saltwater. That mixture creates interesting and diverse plant and animal life. Scientists call this an estuary. Since its still summer its trees along its banks will still be green. You will also see various types of aquatic vegetation, grasses of all shades of green and leaf shapes and tall ones which look like big feathers. You may also get a glimpse of the birds which also live there. You might even see America's symbol, the Bald Eagle.

"This particular eagle was chosen because it is believed to exist only on this continent. It has a long life, great strength and majestic looks. And our founding fathers thought it represented freedom.

"The ship won't be near to the mouth of the Delaware River until after lunch. But the ship will pass close enough to America to see its land in about an hour. Let me show you where we are."

Mike again used his pointing stick. "This is a map of the part of the Western Hemisphere named North America."

Mike first pointed to a spot in the Atlantic Ocean. "This is approximately where we are right now."

And Louisa immediately spoke. "We're not far from land."

"You're correct. That land belongs to Canada. And the ship will travel very quickly south. I'm going to continue telling you about the land you will see once we are topside. You're in for a surprise."

Mike had barely stopped speaking before they were in line to go there. Georg and Maria were last.

Maria whispered. "I still can't believe where we are. God has blest us with safe travel."

"He certainly has." Georg concurred.

Mike once again used the freight elevator to take them there. Mike led them to a place where they could safely stand. He told them.

"The land you see in the distance is the Canadian Province of Nova Scotia. The ship will slowly turn towards the south. The next land mass you will see is also in Canada. And connected to what the Canadians call Nova Scotia is the first state in America, Maine.

The group stood almost mesmerized by seeing land; no one wanted to leave. And because Captain Davy was keeping the speed of his ship at the fastest speed he could maintain safely, the ship sailed this part of the ocean quickly.

And Mike told them. "What you are going to see next are four small American States."

No one grew tired or weary from standing. They kept their eyes looing in the direction the ship was moving. Mike was looking for them too.

And when they saw more land, the older children were ecstatic. They kept repeating. "I can't believe where we are."

Mike then told them. "If you think seeing those states was exciting, what you will see soon will make you almost jump for joy. Keep your eyes focused on the water in front of the ship."

Captain Davy had slowed the ship so they could have a good look at this object. No one on the ship could tell where the land in Canada ended and America began. But soon they would see one thing the entire group recognized. And the entire group seemed to say together.

"I see the Statue of Liberty."

And Mike recited the most famous part of the inscription found on its base.

" _Give me your tired, your poor,  
Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free,  
The wretched refuse of your teeming shore.  
Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed to me,  
I lift my lamp beside the golden door!_

"Those words are part of a sonnet which was written by Emma Lazarus. She was a Jewish immigrant whose family came to the United States long before the American Revolution. She, being from a family of modest wealth, became an advocate on behalf of poor Jewish refugees who began to come here after the end of the Great War.

"She wrote this sonnet to sell at an auction to raise money to build the pedestal for the statute. It took nine years for the government to settle on its design and then build it in its location in the harbor. And this sonnet is engraved in that base; not on the tablet of stone the Lady is holding. It has the date July 4, 1776; the date of the Declaration of Independence.

"There are stairs inside which people use to walk to its crown which has twenty-five windows. Maybe someday you might come here and have the opportunity to see the view from her crown. It's spectacular."

"Father, do you think we can?"

"Maybe someday, Louisa."

And no one could miss what they saw behind the _Lady._

It was Maria who asked. "Are those buildings I see?"

"Yes and they are in the city named New York City."

"They must be mighty tall." Brigitta stated.

"Yes they are and the latest building the Empire State Building is now the tallest in the world."

Once the ship had passed this part of America, Captain Davy increased speed as the ship traveled south.

Mike told them. "New Jersey isn't very big. The ship should pass it in about four hours. Let's go back to the map room where I don't have to talk so loud."

The group was actually relieved to be sitting. They listened attentively to Mike.

"Philadelphia is a lot like New York City; it too has many tall buildings. They're mostly in the part of the city named Center City. Also there are the buildings used by Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin and George Washington plus many others who helped found our nation.

"The city also has family homes; they're all built in a row. They share a common wall. Most are two stories but some have three. There are churches and synagogues and many schools both public and private.

"And shops of all kinds are also there. Fresh produce is trucked in from the gardens of New Jersey every day."

"Father, are we going to be living in Philadelphia?"

"I don't know Liesl."

"Mike should we go back to our quarters and pack? Maria and I want to make sure nothing is left in their quarters."

"Good idea Georg. And after lunch you can watch the ship travel up the Delaware River to the Port of Philadelphia."

Everyone immediately followed Mike back to the freight elevator to return their quarters. Once they were packed and Mike escorted them to the mess-hall where an early lunch was waiting for them. It was a simple meal of a sandwich and fruit.

When they returned topside, the ship was making its turn into the mouth of the river. Captain Davy had already slowed the ship's speed. The group was able to see all the things Mike had described about this land named an esctuary.

They even saw an American Eagle. It flew rather close to the ship. Then watched it swoop down to the water and took a fish into its mighty claws and fly away with it.

Georg and Franz asked about the two fort complexes on the water's banks. And Mike told them.

"They were both needed during the Great War. This area had become a center for naval and merchant shipbuilding, munitions making, and other war goods. They were also the forts where soldiers gathered before being shipped out to Europe to join other armies.

And Georg commented. "Although everyone thought that was the war to end all wars, we now know that didn't happen. Out of Germany has risen an Austrian born man named Adolph Hitler. He has become a god-like figure; the people must salute him and say, _Heil Hitler_. He has his sights set on all of Europe; Austria is going to be the first he will place under his control."

And Brigitta remembered the secret she was keeping. She didn't speak but her father did.

"Hitler sent his surrogate. He was the short man with the funny moustache at the party. His name I will never speak. It's he who captured me. He wanted to be in Hitler's inner circle. He thought bringing me to the German navy base would get him there. Luckily Uncle Max had witnessed my capture and then went to the Abbey to speak with your mother who was able to rescue me.

"And then Bishop Howard told all the adults of the plan to get all of us out of Austria. We are almost to the place of freedom, America. There's a phase your mother recited to me; I will repeat it.

"When the Lord closes a door, somewhere He opens a window. Our open window is America. What God plans for us when we arrive there, I don't know. I'm sure Father Wasner would tell us God will reveal it on his time."

"Your father is absolutely correct. I doubt He will wait very long. Mike, how much further is it to the port?"

Mike answered Father Wasner.

"There are two ports ahead, one is for cargo and just past it, on an island, is the Navy Port. You should be able to see faint images of cargo ships in about twenty minutes."

The entire group kept watching for a cargo ship.

Mike had been right. Franz spoke to the group.

"Does everyone see the big crane?"

He heard their "yeses."

"Now look at the water in front of it. You should see a long flat ship."

He heard an affirmative answer. "That's a cargo ship. Keep watching and you will see them load a car on the ship."

While the group was busy watching the crane operator load the car on the cargo ship, Captain Davy had made a turn towards the east. And very soon their eyes saw the Navy Yard crowded with battleships.


	17. The Port of Philadelphia

The Port of Philadelphia

Upon seeing all the battleships in the port, Georg asked. "Mike, is your government building ships to go to war?"

"We hope not. Have you followed Hitler's rise to power?"

"As best as I could by reading the newspaper. I knew that he took over Czechoslovakia without a fight. And I also knew about the demands Hitler placed on the chancellor of Austria. Sadly, many Austrians feel uniting with Germany isn't a bad thing to do. But I'm not one of them. I was not about to serve in the German Navy."

"America's free press carried those stories too. In fact we have seen a rise in German-speaking immigrants coming to America. These people have always been attracted to America. Early on, as my country was settled, German-speaking immigrants came to America. They're probably the largest immigrant population in America.

"America has a new president, Franklin D. Roosevelt. He's very knowledgeable of the frail peace agreement which ended the Great War. And he isn't naïve to what is happening in the rest of the world.

"He has no interest in going to war again. So he's helping by building ships, submarines, tank and all kinds of guns and ammunition. Most of it will be given to Britain in an agreement that the United States will be paid for the money spent sometime in the future. It has also helped our people get back to work. The yoke of the Great Depression has finally been broken.

"How the plan for your travel to America was concocted, I don't know. All the members of the crew were told about meeting the British ship after we sailed from port. And I learned my assignment. Most all American sailors know the early history of America; I was eager to share my knowledge with you.

"You heard me recite part of what is written on the base of the Statute of Liberty."

"Yes, and I remember the first line of verse. _Give me your tired and poor,_ _your huddled masses yearning to breathe free._

"By being free, everyone who comes here will be able to live the life they were destined to live."

Maria, who had been standing beside her husband the entire time, spoke. "America is where we will find our destinies. This country fulfills this phrase.

" _When the Lord closes a door, somewhere He opens a window._

"Our open window is America. And the Bishop added to that phase when he told us about one of his favorite songs _._

" _It speaks of climbing mountains, searching everywhere and following every rainbow until you find that life._

"And that will also be our guide as we search everywhere, follow every rainbow to find God's plans for us here in America."

"Well said Maria. And all that will begin as soon as Davy docks the ship and you set foot on American soil."

And Father Wasner who had been listening, smiled. He believed the same.

All the time Mike was talking, Captain Davy was maneuvering the bow of the ship closer and closer to an empty dock. He had the engine crew cut the engines. The forward speed of the ship caused it to drift to a stop. Now it was close enough to the dock so a sailor on board the ship could toss a piece of rope with a weight attached to it to a dockhand. Once it was grabbed; the sailor pulled in on board. On the other end of this rope was the heavy rope which would be used to tie the ship to a docking post.

Several more ropes were used to secure the ship to the dock before two anchors were dropped in the water off the rear of the ship. Then the ship's horn sounded to tell the crew the ship was ready for deboarding. And Captain Davy made his way to where the family was gathered.

"Georg, I've come to personally escort you off the ship. My crew has been directed to obtain all your personal bags from your quarters. They, along with several trunks and Maria's guitar, will be taken to the bus which will transport you to your home. Please tell everyone to follow us."

Everyone was talking among themselves. Georg quieted them with his finger whistle.

"Everyone, it's time to leave the ship. Captain Davy will lead us."

Georg held Maria's hand as they followed behind Davy. The others followed them.

Georg reminded the children. "No need to push and shove to be the first to step on American soil."

"I still can't believe where we are. Father, you keep surprises well."

"I know. I didn't want to worry any of you, Louisa."

After walking a short distance, Georg laid eyes on the government official at the end of the ship's docking bridge. Before him was a United States military man. Georg assumed he was a navy man.

This officer began to walk towards him. Georg saw his very broad smile. He spoke immediately.

"Welcome to America, Captain. When I received my orders to greet you I was stunned. In Officer's School we learn about you, sir. I never dreamed I would have the opportunity to meet the decorated Austrian Captain from the Great War."

"You're very kind. My wife and I are anxious to be settled. I want to help any way I can to defeat this man Hitler and his evil ideas."

"There are no plans now to send American sailors and soldiers to Europe. Only God knows what the future holds.

"Right now I need to get you to your home. In this envelope are immigration papers for all the adults. Your children don't need papers. You can tell your family they need to board a bus to travel to your home."

Everyone had been listening to this conversation; they didn't need to be told about the bus; they saw it. Franz took charge.

"Children, follow me. You can board first."

They were greeted by the driver. "My name is Henry. I will have you home very soon."

Now the children hurried; no one fussed about where they sat. But they did save the seat behind the driver for Maria and Georg. Once everyone was on board Henry began to drive away from the Navy Yard. And in a very few minutes the bus was driving on a city street going west.

Brigitta asked. "Father, we'll we be living in the city?"

"I don't know."

"Sir, I'll answer your daughter."

"Brigitta, the bus driver will tell you."

Brigitta wasn't the only one who wanted to know; everyone did. Everyone, including those sitting in the back, heard Henry speak.

"No you won't. As soon as I turn off this road you will see something other than city streets."

It was Louisa who exclaimed. "America has trees."

"And hills and mountains too young lady."

"Mother, maybe we can find a picnic spot like we had in Austria."

"We can certainly look for one, Louisa."

"Maria, the bus is slowing."

"I feel it too, Georg."

"And now it has stopped among all these trees."

"I see them."

Again Henry spoke. "This is the town of Merion. And your home is situated behind the trees. This driveway leads to it."

Henry made the turn and parked the bus. He opened the door then stood and spoke to them.

"This house was built in 1901 as the second home of a famous lawyer from Philadelphia. It has six bedrooms with more than enough beds for all of you. Since this lawyer also loved music, the home has two pianos. And there's a room where musicians from all over America once performed."

"Father, this house seems perfect for us."

"I see your mother is smiling; she must think so too, Liesl."

"I do Georg. Maybe the piano bench will have sheet music for American Songs."

"That's a real possibility." Henry told them as they started to form a line to leave the bus. And Max was very eager to learn about American music.

Waiting for them was a priest who Father Wasner knew. He hurried past the others to be the first one off. This priest greeted him.

"I've been praying for you Richard. I have read some of your anti-Nazi articles; I wondered how long you could continue to write them."

"When my Bishop planned the escape for Georg, he included me. He knew I was probably next on their list to silence. Let me introduce you to everyone."

"Why don't we go to my church so we can offer prayers for your safe arrival? Then you can introduce me to everyone."

"Very well, let me tell Georg."

"Georg, Father Joseph has suggested we go to his church first."

Maria answered for him. "Yes we should. God expects us to thank Him for our safe travel. Let me ask if anyone needs to use the bathroom."

Maria heard a no from everyone including Marta and Gretl. Georg heard them too. So he told everyone.

"Children, please follow behind your mother and me. Father Joseph will lead us to his church."

All the adults followed behind Liesl and Friedrich. It wasn't a long walk on this tree lined street. Stefan commented to Phillip.

"Henry was correct; there are many trees."

"The area reminds me of Aigen."

"It certainly does. Look down the street Phillip, I see a church."

"It must be where we are going."

The church they saw was made from grey stones. Under a peaked roof with a cross was a large stained glass window. Stair steps led to its front door which was inset into a stone arch with another cross on it. On its left was a small spire and on the right was the bell tower. The entire property was filled with many trees and a short hedge lined its front and along the stairs.

As they came closer they could read the wooden sign. In bold letters was written St. Margaret Catholic Church. And Father Joseph opened the door with these instructions.

"Please have a seat on one of the pews in the very front of the sanctuary."

They entered this sanctuary, which could probably seat two hundred people, and Maria spoke for everyone.

"Father Joseph, your church is beautiful. I don't believe I've ever seen stained glass windows which only used blue glass; the circular one above the altar is spectacular."

"I came to this church long after it was built. I, too, was struck by the beauty of the blue glass windows. And every new parishioner always speaks of them. Now bow your heads in prayer.

"Heavenly Father, who is always with us, thank you for this group's safe arrival in a country whose document titled the Bill of Rights states that everyone can worship as they please, including those who do not believe in you. And that all people have the rights of life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.

"You have traveled with this group. Your holy angels have kept them safe. Grant that they will now carry out their life's plan for each of them. A plan You have known since they were in their mother's womb.

"Help them to see the beauty of creation and to comprehend the wonder of Your truth in all things. For You are the way, the truth and the life, and to You I give thanks, praise and glory forever. Amen."

And Father Wasner spoke his "Amen," before he asked each person to tell Father Joseph their name.


	18. Their Church Family

Their Church Family

Father Joseph had been listening attentively as each person introduced themselves. He was able to identify each one by name. When he came to Georg he also said this.

"The ladies of the church have prepared a meal for you in our Parrish house. We can exit through the side door just off the altar floor. Follow me please."

And Kurt mumbled to his brother. "I was wondering when we would eat, I hope the food is as good as what we had on the ship."

"Kurt, I'm sure it will be."

Stefan, Phillip and Max exchanged smiles but didn't laugh after hearing this conversation. Max did reassure them.

"Boys, my gut tells me it will be just as good."

"Are you hungry too, Uncle Max?"

"I think everyone's a little hungry. And we're about to find out very soon, I see a door ahead of us."

Then Father Joseph told them. "Our big room for social gatherings is in the basement. This entrance opens into a stairwell. It has a rail to use as you walk down them; they're rather steep."

Father Joseph opened the door but Stefan held it open for everyone. They could hear the voices of the parishioners before they arrived in this room.

Maria and Georg were behind Father Joseph. He immediately spoke to the couple who approached him.

"Harold and Eleanor, allow me to introduce you to Georg von Trapp and his wife Maria."

Harold immediately extended his hand to Georg. Their handshake was firm. "Welcome to America, our town and this church. I'm a submarine commander like yourself. I also fought in the Great War.

"I think we both know that Europe is on the brink of another war. I'm sure you saw all the ships in the Navy Yard of Philadelphia."

"Yes and the sailor assigned to us had lessons on America and told us about them. I'm sure you're hoping it will be enough to keep America from sending soldiers to fight in Europe."

"That's exactly what our President is attempting to do; only time will tell us if he's successful. Now let me get everyone's attention so Father can say grace."

Harold used his finger whistle to silence the crowd. Everyone stopped talking. And Father Joseph spoke.

"Please bow your heads.

"Bless us,  
O Lord,  
and these your gifts,  
which we are about to receive  
from your bounty.  
Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

And the crowd responded. "Amen."

Father Joseph then gave directions. "Please allow our new friends to be first in line to fill their plates."

Then to the group he said. "Don't be shy about asking about the foods you see; the ladies will happily tell you about them."

The group went on both sides of this extra-long table filled with all kinds of food. Between Maria and Isabel were Marta and Gretl. They helped the girls find foods which they thought they would eat.

And now they sat at various tables with other parishioners. Across from Maria and Georg were two couples who introduced themselves. They were Ralph and Audrey Bittinger and Franz and Isabel Isenhart.

And after they had eaten the main meal, everyone went back to the buffet table for dessert. Cakes, cookies and pies of all kinds now filled the table. Many took small servings of various desserts.

After everyone was finished eating, Father Joseph drew the social gathering to a close. He spoke to his parishioners.

"It's been a long day for our new friends. I'm sure all of them will soon be ready for a good night's sleep. I know you will see them in church on Sunday. Till then, may God bless each of you."

The group was allowed to exit first. Georg had told Father Joseph he knew the way to their new home.

Once there, they had a good look at the house with the blue shutters and a slanted roof over the front door. Georg spoke to them.

"Come close so I don't need to shout. Father Wasner doesn't have Holy Water but I want him to say a prayer before we enter."

"A house blessing doesn't really need Holy Water. A simple prayer will do. Please bow your heads. May this home be a place of happiness and health, of contentment, generosity, hope, and of creativity and kindness. May those who visit and those who live here know only blessing and peace. Amen."

Father Wasner made the sign of the cross before he opened the front door. It opened into a small room with a coat rack. The next door entered the main room of the house. Here the family immediately saw a piano; an upright one against a wall in the back. Surrounding it was a grouping of upholstered chairs, a long sofa and several other smaller ones. And similar chairs and sofas faced a fireplace.

There were also tables of all sizes. Some had all wood chairs; other chairs had an upholstered seat. All of them were perfect for playing table games, card games or putting together a jig-saw puzzle. And Maria, the teacher, thought this was a place where the children could do their homework.

Liesl broke the silence they had when they entered the house. "This is a wonderful room for all of us to be together."

Her father concurred. "It certainly is much better than crowding into a sitting room. And that archway leads to a dining room."

It was Isabel who commented. "It even has a long table with enough chairs for all of us. Katia, the kitchen must be behind that far door. Let's go find out."

Isabel and Katia were followed by the entire group. This house had a spacious kitchen with huge black gas stove. Under a window which overlooked their backyard was a counter with a large white sink and space to drain dishes before they were dried and put away in the wall of cabinets.

The kitchen had two doors. One opened into their backyard and Katia discovered the other.

"This has stairs. I wonder what's down there."

Franz spoke up. "Allow me to take a look."

Franz also discovered a light switch on the wall. He flicked the small white oblong object up and a light bulb lit the stairwell. He proceeded down the stairs.

In a very loud voice he told them. "This space has a washing machine and a large room with clotheslines. It also has cabinets full of jars of fruit and lots of different foods in cans. There's a half full basket of apples. There's also a shower and toilet down here. In the back I see another door; I'm sure it's for coal to heat the house."

As Franz climbed the stairs he could hear their comments. From Maria it was. "God has blessed us with this house. Now we need find out how God wants us to share our blessing."

And Father Wasner reminded them. "God will show us on His time."

The group also found the room with a concert piano. Chairs there were set up like one would find in a theater. Once again Maria spoke.

"This must be the room where the former owner entertained musicians." Maria also thought to herself. _I must look in each piano bench for sheet music of American songs._

It was Liesl who asked. "Can we go upstairs and find our bedrooms?"

No one answered. Instead they left this room and walked towards the stairs they saw off to the right of the big living room. These were wide stairs with a beautiful polished wood handrail. Up two-thirds of the way was a resting spot with a light as the stairs turned for the last four steps.

Georg went first. He announced. "There's a door at the very top."

Georg opened it. Before him was a long hall. He entered it and the others were right behind him.

"I count seven doors in addition to the one at the end of this hall."

The children were eager to find their room. They went past their father and began to open the doors. They discovered most were rooms with twin beds. They quickly paired up; Friedrich and Kurt, Brigitta and Louisa, the room with the toy box was saved for Marta and Gretl. Liesl found a room with a single bed. Katia and Isabel had taken the room nearest to the stairs.

Father Wasner found another room with a single bed for him. The other men paired up; Franz and Max were together and the same for Stefan and Phillip. Everyone also saw the large bathroom as they followed Georg and Maria to the room at the end of the hall.

Neither was surprised to find it to be the master suite with a large bathroom. But they were surprised to see a small alcove with a crib. Maria smiled at her husband. Everyone used the bathroom before going downstairs. There, Father Wasner suggested they sing.

His first selection was the hymn, _Now Thank we all our God._ This house was filled with the joyous words of this hymn. It speaks of thanking God with hearts, hands and voices to rejoice in the wondrous things God has provided.

After singing several more songs, Father Wasner closed with singing the second stanza of a well-known child's bedtime prayer.

Father, unto thee I pray,  
Thou hast guarded me all day;  
Safe I am while in thy sight,  
Safely let me sleep tonight.  
Bless my friends, the whole world bless;  
Help me to learn helpfulness;  
Keep me ever in thy sight;  
So to all I say good night. Amen.

The children didn't need to be told; they hastened up the stairs. Georg and Maria gave them a few minutes to get ready for bed before going to kiss each one goodnight.

The adults followed them; Franz and Max would always be last. They would be sure all the doors were locked and turn off all the lights including the one on the stairs. The home was soon quiet as sleep over took each one with the exception of Maria and Georg.

 **A/N:** The house I described is the actual house where the family lived. Maria wrote the address in her book. When I Goggled it I discovered it was for sale. It was built in 1901. A picture helped me describe it along with Maria description in the book. The home was given to them by a man who loved music. They would pay him by singing for him.

I also used my grandparent's home which was built in the early 1900's. It's the inspiration for the stairs and the basement.


	19. Private Time and More

Private Time and More

In the master suite, the couple had changed into their bedclothes and now lay together talking.

"Georg, I still find it amazing that Bishop Howard's plan brought us all the way to America without any trouble."

"As you said when we slept on the Pope's ship; angels were there. They probably stayed with us as we traveled. And now we're waiting to learn God's plan. I believe meeting Harold is part of it."

"True and God may have other things planned for us. Georg darling, do you realize we haven't missed any days since we've been married?"

"Sorry sweetheart, I haven't. My mind had so much on it."

Then the lightbulb lit Georg's mind. "Do you think you're pregnant? How do you feel?"

"Quite normal, I don't what I'm supposed to feel."

"And if you are, I'm surprised Isabel hasn't said something to you."

"How would she know?"

"I'm told women look different when they're pregnant; something about a glow."

"Maybe I'm not far enough along to have a glow." Maria paused.

"It's possible I became pregnant on the Pope's ship; it was the right time of the month."

"Interesting, a child conceived under the watchful eyes of angels. I do think one was present in that berth on the Pope's ship. This child may be blessed with special gifts."

"I hope it's not another Brigitta; one precocious child is enough." They both laughed rather heartedly before Maria added.

"I do want to keep our secret for a while longer."

"You can try dear; I won't say anything. Right now it's our time. This child forming in your womb isn't affected by our closeness."

"I'm all yours."

This master suite was blessed by marital activity. And the couple slept soundly until the first light of day when children's voices in the hall woke them. None of them knew that Franz and Max were also awake. Soon they heard Max speak.

"Children, you can go downstairs with us. Maybe Katia has some juice for you and coffee for us."

In the marital suite, the couple was taking advantage of this time alone upstairs for their marital pleasures. After their hearts slowed, Maria reminded Georg.

"Let's not say or do anything to reveal my possible pregnancy."

"My lips are sealed. The time has come for us to dress and join the others."

The two men and the children discovered Katia did have coffee and juice available. Everyone was sitting around the dining room table when the couple arrived. Two chairs at the end of the table, nearest to a window, had been left for them.

Father Wasner fulfilled Kurt's request to give the blessing once the couple sat. "Morning has broken on our first full day in America. May the Lord now bless this food He has provided, Amen."

Everyone concurred with their own, _Amen._ Katia and Isabel had prepared a breakfast like what they had in Salzburg. A big bowl of cut up fruit was served first. While the group was eating, Katia and Isabel were busy frying eggs and bacon. The platters of fried eggs, fried bacon and another with biscuits were then placed on the table.

After everyone had eaten rather heartedly, they leaned back in the chairs. They each said. _I'm full._

Georg was about to rise, a sign which ended meals, when they heard the sound of chimes intoning eight separate sounds.

Franz immediately spoke. "That must be our doorbell; I'll go see."

It was Max who commented. "Those chimes are the same sounds as the Big Ben Clock in London uses. I believe they're named the _Westminster Chimes._ "

"Max is correct." Georg told them. "I remember hearing them when I visited London years ago. The gentleman who owned this house must have liked them too."

And Franz appeared with the person who pushed the button beside the front door.

Harold Isenhart spoke. "Every time I ring this doorbell, I smile. I also bring you greetings from my wife, Isabel. She encouraged me to come here and offer my time to show you the city of Merion."

"Father, may we?"

"Of course we may. Harold, give them time to use the bathroom first."

The family scampered to a bathroom and soon was in line before the front door. Now Franz counted the group.

"Harold, everyone's here and ready to leave."

"Good, follow me."

Once on the sidewalk Harold told them. "Our church is to your right; the shopping district is to your left. It's not a long walk."

Two blocks later, Harold turned on to a street named Lancaster. Everyone saw the shops immediately including one painted bright yellow.

And as they came closer, Katia remarked. "That bright yellow store is awful big."

"Yes, it is. It's a grocery store with a simple odd name, **ASCO**. Those letters stand for American Stores Company. It was one of the first large grocery stores to have its own butcher and bakery. And it is a store where you take the items from the shelves, put them in a cart on wheels and take it to the front of the store where you pay for everything."

"How interesting! Are there other shops nearby?"

"Yes, everything is on the next block. These are shops owned by the family who lives on the floor above. Someone coined the name, _Mom and Pop Stores._

"Who is _pop_?"

"It's slang for _Papa_ , Friedrich. My wife forbid our children from using the term."

"I'm like your wife. I don't like it either."

And Georg gave Maria's hand an affectionate squeeze. Then Harold led them down the street to have a good look at all the shops. Each one had a specialty; they found a shop for men, for women, for babies and toddlers another one for small children. There were also shops just for boys and another for girls.

There was a hat store for ladies and men as well as separate clothing and shoe stores. Stefan and Phillip smiled when they saw the hardware store. The ladies liked the china shop and one called _All Things for the Kitchen_ , and the _Linen Shop_.

And Harold told them. "My wife usually goes to Center City Philadelphia two or three times a year to shop at the fabulous department stores there. Georg, it's worth a trip there for everyone at Christmas time. The display windows are fabulous. And be sure and see the water and music show in the Great Hall of Wannamaker's Department store. It's magnificent."

It was Liesl who asked. "Will we celebrate Christmas this year?"

Maria knew why she asked. Liesl had told her Georg was too sad to celebrate Christmas after Agathe died. She had loved Christmas.

"Yes, Liesl we will. America is a new beginning for all of us. And something else will change too. I believe it's time for everyone to attend a real school. Your mother is an excellent teacher but teaching all of you is not easy and besides each of you needs to become more fluent in English."

He was also thinking about their secret. Georg knew that Maria wouldn't have time to teach them after the baby was born.

"And Georg because there are so many people of German descent here, the schools have become very efficient in teaching the children English. I'll take another street so we will pass the high school, the junior high school and the elementary school."

Harold paused, Brigitta had raised her hand. "What is a junior high school?"

"They are schools for children in the seventh, eighth and ninth grades."

"Mother, will I attend the junior high school, an elementary school sounds childish."

Maria looked at Georg with one of those looks which said there she goes being precocious again.

Georg rescued Maria. "That will be up to the principal."

Then Kurt made a comment. "These schools are so big. How many students go to them?"

"Yes Kurt they are big. They serve children from a large area and the buildings you see are like many in other cities in America. I'm sure each of you will be assigned a fellow student who will make sure you get to your classes."

"So we don't stay in the same room all day." Louisa stated.

"That's correct young lady. Only the elementary school has the traditional format of one teacher for a class of twenty-five students. They do have music rooms, art rooms and even a small room for science experiments.

"Georg and Maria, the schools are still on their summer break. All of them, all over America return the day after a holiday known as Labor Day. It's always the first Monday of September. Most everyone uses the long weekend for family get-togethers or to go somewhere not too far away. So school begins on that Wednesday."

"Can you tell us the school hours?"

"Yes I can Maria. The hours for the elementary school are nine to three; junior high is eight-thirty to three. And the high school begins at eight and also ends at three; many high school students have extra-curricular activities. They may not come home until four o'clock. School buses provide transportation for those living more than a quarter mile from the elementary school. For junior high students that distance in a half of mile and for high school students it's a mile."

"That seems logical. When do new students register?"

"That has already begun. The principal and the administrative staff had their vacation during the month of July. They and the custodians, the men who repair and keep the school clean, have been at work since the beginning of August. They keep nine to three hours. You're free to visit during those hours."

"And Georg, I've been asked to drive you to the Port the day after tomorrow. Admiral Jessup will be visiting from Washington, DC."

"An Admiral, Harold?"

"Yes, Georg, he's in charge of surveillance of the coast for German submarines."

"So they think the Germans will come all the way across the Atlantic."

"They've already been playing havoc with our cargo ships; several have been sunk only a hundred miles from our coast."

"I never knew this. Now I'm anxious to learn how I can help."

"You and I think alike. Till then enjoy your free time with your children. Who remembers how to return to your house?"

Friedrich raised he hand.

"Okay, everyone follow Friedrich."

He did remember. The family thanked Harold and he walked on to his house. The family went inside their house and sat in the big family room to discuss all they had learned.


	20. Life in America

Living in America

The next morning the married couple heard their children almost before the sun came up.

"Sounds like we won't have any private time this morning."

"They're happy darling; we should be grateful. Let me get dressed and take them downstairs while you shower and shave."

"Okay, but not without a kiss."

"I'll never refuse a kiss."

One kiss became three and the couple realized they had to stop. Maria did dress. She opened the door rather quickly and surprised the children.

"We're you trying to wake us?"

No one answered; they got the giggles.

"Then I suppose this was a group decision. Well, you got your wish. Come with me, your father will be down shortly."

Downstairs Brigitta asked. "When are you going to enroll us in school?"

"Are all of you anxious to go to school?"

Friedrich answered. "I know I am. I want to learn all about their science classes."

And Gretl surprised her. "And I want to learn how to read and speak English."

"I see; those are both worthy reasons. Remember, school doesn't start for another week."

"Mother."

"Yes, Liesl."

"All of us are going to need more clothes."

"Then we'll need to go shopping."

Neither knew that after breakfast, Katia and Isabel would tell them they needed to visit the grocery store. And they didn't know everyone, even Father Wasner, would go with them.

So, after breakfast, this group of fourteen left the house; Franz led them there. Georg and Maria were last behind Marta and Gretl.

Maria commented. "I wonder what the people in those cars passing us must be thinking. I'm sure it's not every day they see this many people walking on the sidewalk."

"I have no idea. Although I have noticed they slow down and look our way."

The group had kept a good pace and now had the store in their sight. Katia exclaimed.

"This is so big. I hope we can find what we need."

"Maybe they have a map of what's on each aisle."

"Let's hope they do, Isabel."

Franz stopped before entering; Gretl and Marta had slowed Georg and Maria's pace. They needed to catch up to the others. Now Georg had a warning.

"I don't want you to get lost inside; please stay together."

They entered the store cautiously. No one knew what to expect. What they saw were the cash registers where they paid for their food. Their entrance hadn't gone unnoticed. A gentleman with a smile approached them.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Henri Mueller. Are you the family living in the Drinker's old house?"

Georg answered him. "We were never given a name. Was he a lover of music?"

"That was him. Does your group like music?"

"Very much, sir. My housekeeper and cook need a few things."

Henri saw Katia and Isabel standing in front of the group. He spoke directly to them.

"Ladies, all the aisles have signs overhead telling you which items are there. To enter the shopping area you use the aisle on either side of the check-out lanes. Please follow me."

Both Katia and Isabel were right behind Henri; the others were following them. Henri had led them to an aisle which had items which needed to be kept cool, like cheese and butter. He also told them.

"The store doesn't sell milk. The dairy delivers it to your door. Before you leave I will give you their telephone number."

"America has so many surprises."

"Many others have told me the same thing." Henri told them as they walked toward the rear of the store.

Here was the meat department and close by were fruits, and produce like broccoli, carrots, heads of cabbage and lettuce, potatoes labeled for cooking and others were for baking. They were told these items were grown locally.

Henri continued his tour; they saw the bakery for not only bread but sweets of all kinds. And down other aisles were dry cereals with unfamiliar names like Post Toasties and Corn Flakes along with one thing Katia needed which was oatmeal. She was making a mental note of others things she wanted to buy.

Other aisles were filled with foods in cans. Isabel remarked the moment she saw soup in a can.

"Does this mean cooks no longer make their own soup?"

Harold answered her. "No Isabel, my wife still makes her own vegetable soup. She does buy Campbell's tomato soup. She always makes it with milk; it's rich and creamy. I love to put crushed crackers in mine. She sometimes fries bacon extra crisp so it breaks into small pieces easily and adds them to it."

Kurt stated. "All this food is making me hungry."

"Katia, maybe we should buy some soup and crackers so we can fix lunch as soon as we get home."

And Henri told them. "I'm sure you need other things too. I'll leave you now to do your shopping. When you finish just proceed to the front of the store and get in one of the check-out lanes."

And Max added. "I'll go get us a cart."

With Max pushing the cart, the group added a few things not on Katia's list. When they checked out the cashier told them.

"You may take the cart home but please bring it with you the next time you come here."

So drivers on the street now saw this group following Max who was pushing the grocery cart with paper bags full of groceries. All the others were commenting on the grocery store as they walked home.

When they arrived home, each man in the group had a bag of groceries to carry to the kitchen. Katia and Isabel put everything away before they fixed the tomato soup and a salad with two kinds of lettuce. Two platters of crackers disappeared as each person took a few to crush for their bowl of soup. And the bottle of ready-made salad dressing was almost empty.

Kurt commented. "I like this soup."

"You didn't need to tell us. We heard you ask for another serving."

"I'm growing, Louisa. I'm going to be eleven soon."

"I'm already a grown-up and I liked it too." Max commented and it brought a roar of laughter. He continued.

"Now I want to look in the piano bench. I'm sure I will find sheet music."

"Max, you must have read my mind. I'll look too after I help dry the dishes."

"Mother, Louisa and I can dry the dishes."

"Okay, Max let's go see what surprises we may find."

Father Wasner was nearby. He was wondering if they would find any church music. Everyone else sat and waited to hear what they discovered.

Max raised the seat on the bench. "Ah, just as I thought; it's full of sheet music, Maria."

"I see it is. That first one has the words Negro Spiritual on it."

"Do you or Father Wasner know that genre of music?'

Father answered Maria. "I know you have read about slaves in the Bible. They're mentioned in Genesis after Abraham has led them to the land God gave them. He instructed all men to be circumcised including their male slaves. As mankind flourished it continued the use of slaves.

"Here in America most of the slaves came from Africa where people with very dark black skin lived. The word negro means black in both Spanish and Portuguese; it became the word to use when referring to them.

"I'm sure the children will learn about the terrible war which was fought in America, known as the Civil War. There's always been a dispute over why it was fought. Some say it was over States Rights, not to be ruled by the federal government, others say it was over the right to keep slaves. By this time several northern colonies had ceased using them.

"It doesn't matter the reason, it was still bad. It pitted families against each other. The black slaves wanted to be free. Their search for freedom was told in the words of many songs, like this one. Some other time I'll explain its secret meaning; now I'll sing it for you."

Everyone heard Father Wasner sing this song with a simple melody which began with these words. _Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home._

By the time he started to sing the next verse, most were humming the tune. And when he finished, Maria asked him to play it again and a third time. By now everyone had it memorized.

Max commented. "I bet there are other spirituals here. I'm sure many are just as easy to learn. Maybe sometime there will be an opportunity to sing them."

"Father, do you think we could sing for people sometime?"

"I do Liesl. I won't prohibit it. I told your mother the same when Mike told us how well you sang. He suggested you might sing for military men. I'm going to broaden that to any appropriate singing venue."

Maria and Georg heard the chatter of the children; they were very pleased. And Max's smile couldn't have been broader. And Georg's statement about Max _being totally immersed in American music very soon after we are settled_ was about to come true.


	21. Day of meeting and Seeing

Day of Meeting and Seeing

Morning came early to the marital suite. Maria had to go to the bathroom. On her return to bed she snuggled close to Georg. He responded by pulling her close for a kiss.

"Is this baby already crowding your bladder?"

"I suppose it is."

"If Isabel notices you are using the bathroom more it will confirm what she may already suspect. I'm sure she has noticed you aren't drinking coffee anymore."

"So not enjoying coffee anymore is normal when you're pregnant?"

"It is. I was told it has to do with the acid in coffee."

"I've also noticed her looking at me with a broader than usual smile."

"She'll probably say something soon. I'll keep your secret. We have time to enjoy our marital time. Harold's not going to be here until nine o'clock."

"That's right. You're meeting an admiral today. I'd love to spend time with my husband before we hear children's voices. I don't think they will sleep late. They're too excited to visit their schools."

"We have plenty of time."

The couple romanced to the peak of enjoyment before resting while their hearts slowed. Maria was the first to dress. By the time Georg entered the bathroom, Maria heard the children in the hall.

"Do you think they're awake?" Marta asked.

Liesl was quick to reply. "Don't knock on the door; we must wait. I'm sure mother will be out soon."

Maria smiled as she opened the door. "I see I have a welcoming party. Are you really anxious to see your schools?"

"I know I am, Mother. I'm sure they have good science classes."

"They probably will Friedrich. I bet Katia has already squeezed the oranges for juice and I need a cup of tea."

The children did find glasses of juice at each place setting. Maria told them they could drink it now. She went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She discovered a cup and saucer waiting for her with a tea bag.

Now Katia held a larger than normal smile.

"Yes Katia, I'm pregnant."

And another voice spoke. "I knew it."

"Good morning Isabel. Georg told me you probably suspected I was. I was trying to wait a week or two more before I told everyone."

The two ladies were like Georg. They told her they would keep her secret. Maria was sure none of the children knew anything about a woman's pregnancy. When she returned with her tea they were chattering about visiting their schools.

Within moments, Georg and the other men had joined them. Stefan had a comment when he came into the dining room.

"Phillip and I need some work clothes. There's what looks like an old garden in our backyard; we want to prepare it for some late season vegetables."

"Then you should come with me and the children when I register them at their schools."

Max added. "I'll come along too. I need to visit the music store."

And Georg reminded them. "I'll be with Harold; I'm meeting with an admiral today."

Even Katia had a comment. "While you're gone I will help Isabel wash our clothes so please leave your dirty clothes on the floor inside you bedrooms. We'll use the clothes basket we found to gather them."

As soon as breakfast was over, the doorbell chimed. "Franz, tell Harold I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Maria received a goodbye kiss before Georg followed Harold to his car. After the car was out of sight she and the children and three men got ready to leave the house. Franz stayed home with the ladies and Father Wasner was leaving to visit with Father Joseph. And Maria was asked.

"Which school are we going to visit first?"

"Brigitta, if I remember correctly the elementary school is closest to us."

And Max confirmed it was. Maria told the girls.

"Don't let the size of the school scare you. I'm sure you stay in your classroom most of the day."

"Mother, we are big girls now. We're not scaredy-cats."

"Where did you learn that big word?"

"Brigitta taught it to us."

"I see. Well big girls, I think I see your school in the distance."

And it was here the men left them to go down the street with all the shops. Maria didn't mind going on to their schools alone. Soon they had a good look at the school. It was mostly made from stones which had been laid like bricks; you could see the mortar between them. On one end was a short square tower with a rounded entrance; a few steps led to a door.

One of the men Harold told them about, a custodian, was sweeping the sidewalk leading to it. He noticed them and spoke.

"Have you come to register your children?"

"Yes, I'm Maria von Trapp. I need to enroll my two youngest daughters."

"Let me hold the door open for you. The principal, Mary Hugo, is waiting in her office. You'll see her name on the door."

"Thank you sir, you're most kind."

And he heard Maria remind the children to be quiet. Maria gently opened the door to the principal's office. And as soon as the principal saw her she spoke.

"Maria, I've been expecting you. I was one of the ladies who helped with the meal at the church. Are those two girls holding your hands my pupils?"

"Marta is the one still missing her front teeth; the other girl is Gretl. She told me they're both big girls now. I also need to tell you they've never attended a school; all of them have always been taught at home."

"Then I'm sure they're advanced for their age."

"They probably are in every subject except English."

"My teachers have had many students from German speaking countries; they've perfected teaching English to them.

"Gretl, you'll be in first grade for now. The teacher may advance you to second grade if she thinks you're ready. And Marta, I'm going to place you in a class with both third and fourth grade students.

"Maria, I did this one year when I lost a teacher in the middle of the year. She was able to teach both grades. She enjoyed it and so did the students. So I continued it. And girls, all my students address me as Mrs. Mary. I'm Mary to all the parents, Maria.

"I don't need their birth certificates. And that's true for both the junior high and the high school. Do you know when school begins?"

"Yes Harold Isenhart told us; it's the Wednesday after the Labor Day holiday."

"And now you're going on to visit the junior high?"

"Yes, my nine year old daughter is very advanced for her age; she'll be there with her brother Kurt. The other three will attend the high school."

"Marta and Gretl, I'll be watching for you on the first day."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mary." The girls responded in unison.

Mary watched them leave and thought. _I've never seen step children act as if Maria was their real mother. God has graced her with special gifts._

And Gretl and Marta talked about their school all the way to the junior high. Maria found the principal Mr. Unsworth to be as accommodating as Mary.

He thought Brigitta should be in eighth grade and Kurt in ninth. He also gave them a list of elective classes they could take.

And it was the same at the high school. The principle there, Mr. Florentine, felt that Liesl had completed all the requirements for graduation. She could take electives to fill up the day as she concentrated on English.

English was a priority for Friedrich as well. He filled his schedule with science classes and an American History class. Mike's lesson had made him want to learn more about his new country. And Louisa was able to take a class on writing stories; she hoped to have a book published.

Maria and the children were joined by Max, Stefan and Phillip on the street which intersected with the one where the high school was located. Max was eager to share his news.

"Maria, on Saturday afternoon a college choir is performing a concert. They will be singing many Negro Spirituals. I think we should attend."

"I agree. I'm sure Georg will have no objection."

"I'll tell him about it after dinner."

Phillip had been waiting to share what he and Stefan had discovered.

"Maria, children, there's a store we didn't see on Harold's tour. It's a big store named Sears & Roebuck; it has almost everything people need to buy except food. There's a department for clothes for everyone, housewares like toasters and frying pans and even appliances like refrigerators and washing machines and lots of tools.

"Best of all it also has a catalog. People who don't live near a store can buy things and they will be delivered to their house. The store clerk gave us a copy."

"Mother, this is great. We can see the clothes we can buy for school." Liesl excitedly told her. Liesl and Louisa jibber jabbered about the catalogue all the way home.

During this time, Harold and Georg had arrived at the Navy Yard of Philadelphia. Admiral Jessup had met them at the gate. Harold had his Navy Identification Card and could have entered with Georg as his guest but the admiral was anxious to meet Georg.

Admiral Jessup greeted Georg like the officer who met him as they entered America.

"Captain, it's a real privilege to shake your hand. Follow me to a conference room."

Once there Georg and Harold took a seat. The admiral stood. He spoke immediately.

"After a few months of sending cargo ships to England, the German U-boats began attacking them. And some were only fifty miles from our coast.

"They're also brazen; the sailors have been able to come on shore. Their presence has been discovered in Massachusetts, New York City, even our nation's capital, Washington DC, where they stayed in the Mayflower Hotel only a block from our president's home, the White House. Further south in the state of North Carolina, the people can't even enjoy their beach because oil tankers were hit and the ocean is filthy with oil.

"Our government ordered a night-time blackout, including the lighthouses to try to prevent them from coming close to shore. Still the people there hear explosions and see fires from the ships which were hit.

"We need your expertise to find a way to stop them."

"That's a tall order Admiral Jessup. Right off the top of my head I would say your navy submarines need to start patrolling and use torpedoes to scare them away."

"That was my idea too." Admiral Jessup paused. "But first I must get approval from congress. They're not interested in engaging in another war."

"I can understand their position. Where are German submarines most often seen?"

"Off the coast of the state, North Carolina. Would you be willing to go there? You would do so in one of our newest submarines."

"Your country provided me my freedom; of course I will. It's been many years since I took down the flag of the Austrio-Hungarian Empire from my submarine as I docked for the last time. I still find it difficult to understand how the assassination of the Archduke set off what we now refer to as the Great War, the war to end all wars."

"I'm totally with you; it's my understanding that many countries were still brooding over alliances made long ago. His death pulled the trigger. My country entered because of two reasons.

"First was a promise Germany made to Mexico that it would acquire land now belonging to the United States along its border. And the second was the sinking of passenger and merchant ships. My president could no longer stay on the side lines. So he asked our Congress for authority to enter the war.

"As I look back I'm more and more convinced he was right to do so. I believe without our help the war would have raged on for many years. And then to add to the world's wounds was the Influenza outbreak which killed more people than all the wars."

Georg then added. "I worried about it affecting my family. I believe because we lived almost isolated from neighbors we were spared. It was a Scarlet Fever Epidemic which infected my children and their mother, my wife Agathe. After her death I was terribly despondent; I pushed my children away because they reminded me too much of her. You might say I ran away from them; sometimes to go hunting but mostly trying to find meaningful employment.

"I have since learned that God can surprise even a naval captain. A postulant at the local Abbey in Salzburg came into my life to look after my children while I escaped to Vienna. She was God's instrument to make me realize my children needed me to be a real father to them. The rest is history; a cliché which is most appropriate.

"Maria rescued me from the evil in that man, Hitler. His surrogate had captured me but God had other plans for me and Maria. I'm here today because it's God's plan for us."

Admiral Jessup added. "God also gave you a keen mind and the ability to pull together a multi-culture crew. And your tactical skills are far superior to the submarine commanders I know.

"I want you to come to the congressional hearing with me. I'll send Commander Cummings to pick you up at seven tomorrow morning. He'll bring you to the train station in Philadelphia. There's a high speed train which will have us in DC by ten; the hearing begins at eleven. You should be home in time for dinner."

"Do I need to keep my reason for going to DC a secret?"

"No, you can tell your family you're attending a hearing with me about appropriations for the navy. That should quell their curiosity."

"Very well, I'll be ready and waiting for Commander Cummings."

Admiral Jessup walked Harold and Georg to the gate where Harold had parked his car. The men exchanged cordial handshakes with the admiral before taking a seat in the car. And the two men discussed all they had learned on the trip back to Merion.


	22. Sharing News

Sharing News

Georg and Harold had been so engaged in conversation neither realized they were already entering Merion. Harold now had to slow down as he drove down Merion Road to Georg's home.

Harold stopped the car in front of Georg's home. Before Georg opened the car door, Harold asked.

"Will I see you in church on Sunday?"

"You know you will. We'll probably go to the nine o'clock Mass; seven forty five is too early for us. Kurt will be famished but he won't die from hunger."

"My son was the same way. Enjoy the remainder of your day."

"I will."

And Georg walked briskly towards the front door of the house. He had hardly entered the house when seven children began to talk to him all at the same time; he was forced to use his finger whistle to quiet them.

"Since I heard the word school from each of you I take it your excited about your schools."

"They are." Maria answered for them. "Their principals are very nice and accommodating. Each one will be able to have more time to learn how to speak and read English better."

As soon as her mother stopped talking, Liesl spoke.

"And best of all, Stefan brought home a catalogue from a big store; it has pictures of clothes people wear in America."

"I want to hear from each of you. First, let me go change out of my suit into something more comfortable."

Maria followed Georg upstairs. She didn't need to ask about the admiral's meeting; he told her.

"The admiral wants me to come with him to a government meeting in Washington, DC. It's not far away; a high speed train will have us there in two hours. German submarines have been close to the east coast of the country for many months. They harass and sometimes torpedo cargo vessels. He needs approval before the navy can retaliate."

"Is there going to be fighting here in America, Georg?"

"No darling; but America is being tested. America's navy must find a way to scare them away. And later I'll be traveling to a state in the south which is being terrorized by the Germans. I always said; I wanted to do my part to destroy Hitler and his evil ideas; this is one way I can help. I doubt I'll be gone more than a day or two."

"Yes, I know you want to help any way you can. This is the window God opened for you."

"I believe the same."

During this conversation Georg had taken the items he was going to wear out of the closet and laid them on the bench at the end of their bed. He then sat on that bench to remove his shoes and then his trousers.

The pants he had chosen to wear didn't look formal; they were casual pants. They were a dark color of brown and instead of having tailored pant legs this pair of pants was made with more material; one could stoop, sit or play games without fear of tearing opening a seam.

All the while, Maria was watching her husband. She had never seen him wear anything but a military styled suit.

Now she watched as he removed his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He put on a sweater which only had a few buttons. When they were fastened the sweater had a v-shaped neckline. And then he hung his suit in the closet; he would wear it again when he went with the admiral to Washington, DC. And he heard Maria's surprised voice.

"Georg, I never thought I would see you wear something this casual."

"I bought the sweater and pants in Vienna. I saw them on a mannequin in Vienna and Elsa remarked she hoped I would never wear anything like it. I intended on wearing them during her visit but I never had the chance. I never thought the seminary students would pack both of them."

"So now you want to see the children's reaction to it."

"I suppose. Does my wife approve of it?"

"You look handsome in anything you wear."

"And you deserve a kiss or two."

He and Maria shared kisses before leaving their suite. And Maria would tell him about Katia and Isabel later that night.

Maria had to suppress her smile as they joined everyone in the living room. Georg's sweater and pants did not go unnoticed.

He saw google-eyes from his eldest five; he thought their eyes might pop out of their socket they were so large."

"So you don't approve of my attire?"

Louisa ventured an answer. "It's not that we don't approve but it is different."

Kurt followed with this. "Can I have a sweater like yours? I saw a picture in the hall at my school and none of the boys were wearing a coat and tie. Some had on a sweater similar to Father's."

"Well then, I call this my American outfit and yes you boys can buy a sweater like mine."

And sister Liesl told him. "Later we can look in the Sears Catalogue for a sweater like Father's."

"I'm glad that's settled. I believe it's time for lunch. Aren't you hungry Kurt?"

"Yes Katia, I am but I know you have prepared lunch; I can smell it."

"Kurt's correct, Georg. Isabel and I made a trip to the grocery store. We bought ingredients for a chicken vegetable stew. And we baked a big batch of biscuits to go with it."

While Katia was speaking, Franz brought the large pot of stew from the kitchen and set it on top of the buffet. Katia and Isabel each carried a large platter of biscuits and set them on the table.

Father Wasner didn't wait to be asked. He immediately invoked a short grace. And everyone said _Amen_. Their bowls of stew were served; biscuit platters were passed. And soon the words, _I'm full_ , filled the dining room.

Now Georg invited his children to sit on the floor in front of him as he sat in a comfortable upholstered chair. He had a clear view of their happy faces.

"First I want to hear from Gretl and Marta."

"Father, I'm in first grade but Mrs. Mary may put me in second grade soon."

"And Father, I'm in a class with third and fourth grade children."

"My little girls are growing up on their father." He saw them smile as he remembered Maria's secret.

Brigitta spoke for Kurt. "Father, neither Kurt nor I were intimidated by the size of the junior high school."

And both he and Maria had the same thought. _There she goes being precocious again._

She continued. "The principal Mr. Unsworth placed me in the eighth grade and Kurt in the ninth. We can both select electives to take."

"I'm glad you're both so enthusiastic. Now let me hear from my eldest."

Liesl spoke first. "The principal, Mr. Florentine asked me the subjects I had completed. He told me I met the requirements for completing high school. I could take electives along with English classes."

Friedrich told him something similar before he asked

"Father, what did you learn from the admiral?"

"We talked about a lot of things. He asked me to come with him to a meeting in the United States capital tomorrow. It's not far from here. A new high speed train will take us there; I'll be home by dinner time."

Now it was Max's turn to tell about his discovery.

"Georg, everyone, while I was at the music store the owner told me about a concert on Saturday. A visiting choir is performing a concert of Negro Spirituals at the auditorium on the campus of a nearby university.

"The concert begins at three. The university is within walking distance and afterwards I thought we could have dinner at a restaurant. I was told there are several nearby."

"May we Father?" Liesl asked.

"I don't see why not. After all Negro Spirituals are very American."

"Father, maybe we should go to that Sears store and buy something nice to wear; we are also going to need more clothes for school."

"You and your mother can shop while I'm with the admiral tomorrow."

"And we can look through the catalogue and have an idea of what we might buy."

The four girls sat around Liesl on the floor as she turned the pages. The boys weren't interested. To them all pants and shirts were the same. They both went outside with Stefan and Phillip. Georg talked with Franz and Max while Maria helped in the kitchen.

The dinner meal was an Austrian favorite,Wiener Schnitzel. It was served with a salad. And Katia had baked cookies for desert.

And after the dishes were washed, dried and put away, Father Wasner took a seat on the piano bench. He had several sheets of music on the music rack. He started to play _Swing low sweet chariot_ and everyone gathered around the piano.

They sang with him. He set that piece of sheet music a side and before beginning to play the one with the title, _Amazing Grace_ , he told them.

"Everyone, I'm familiar with this song. It was written by two men who each had a lifesaving moment in their lives. The words are like a sermon. It's has the message that forgiveness and redemption are possible regardless of sins committed and that the soul can be delivered from despair through the mercy of God. Let me sing it for you."

The first two words of the song were its title, _Amazing Grace_. The rest of the verse spoke of a sinner being saved. The next verse was about the two elements of grace. One spoke of teaching one's heart to fear; the other was all about how precious grace was in the hour of belief.

In the next verse the composer spoke of all the dangers, toils and snares which grace would protect a person from as God led them to their everlasting home. The song ended by singing the first verse again.

And like with the first spiritual they learned to sing; this one was just as easy for them to learn. Georg then spoke to his children.

"It sounds like this concert is going to be very enjoyable. Now children, I believe it's your bedtime. Your mother and I will be up shortly to kiss you goodnight."

After they left, Georg spoke to Max. "I predicted you would be totally immersed in American music in a short time."

"This concert isn't all I learned at the music store. I heard records of American male singers. They sing a lot of love songs. And also a new type of music called Jazz. I heard the song, _All That Jazz,_ sung by a woman named Peggy Lee. She's from a city named New Orleans. I was told this music, Jazz, originated there."

"Did you learn anything about singing for military men?"

"Not yet. I'll do some inquiring."

The children were waiting for their parents. Georg had the same reminder for all of them. "Children, tomorrow will come much faster if you go to sleep."

And he heard from all but Marta and Gretl. "We know Father, we'll stop talking soon."

Maria had read the girls a short story; they were both closing their eyes when she quietly said. "The end."

Georg closed the door quietly as they proceeded on to the master suite hand in hand. There Maria spoke.

"You were right, Georg. Both Isabel and Katia know I'm pregnant. Katia had a cup with a tea bag waiting for me this morning. They're going to keep our secret for a while.

"Are you excited about your meeting with the admiral tomorrow?"

"I am and although I'm sure I'll wake up early I'm going to set the alarm clock to wake me at six. A Commander Cummings is coming for me at seven."

"And I expect the children will wake early too. The girls, especially, are looking forward to shopping for new clothes."

"Now it's our time."

"I'm all yours my love."

Soon their hearts were quiet. And the entire second floor was filled with shallow breathing and the occasional snore.

And in the morning Georg woke before the alarm sounded. His intake of a deep breath woke Maria. She made a beeline for the bathroom.

"After I dress, I'll go see Katia and ask her to fix you something to eat. I know she's up. Today the milkman comes; she likes to bring the bottles inside as soon as he leaves them in our milk boxes."

Katia wasn't surprised at Maria's request. It was easy for her to fix a plate of fried bacon, two fried eggs and buttered toast for Georg.

And neither Georg nor Maria was surprised to see the children before he was ready to leave. Everyone heard the doorbell chime promptly at seven o'clock.

"That's my ride. Children, you can come outside and see me off."


	23. Georg and the Admiral

Georg and the Admiral

With Maria and the children behind him, Georg himself opened their front door. Before him stood a tall lanky man in a very dark navy blue uniform with two rows of gold buttons on the front of his coat. He had two rows of colorful service bars on the left side of his coat. His sleeves were trimmed with three rows of flat gold lace with the outer two wider than the middle one.

The officer spoke immediately. "Good morning sir. I'm Commander Cummings. Admiral Jessup sent me to bring Captain von Trapp to the train station in Philadelphia."

"I'm him and I'm ready to leave with you."

"It's my privilege to meet you sir. The traffic is light at this time in the morning; we should be at the train station in about twenty minutes. Admiral Jessup and his personal assistant Captain Charlie Madison are waiting for you there."

Commander Cummings turned to speak to Maria.

"Mrs. Von Trapp, I'll have him home by dinner time."

Maria held a broad smile. This was the first time anyone had addressed her as Mrs. Von Trapp.

"Thank you. I'll be watching for your car."

Commander Cummings knew that Georg out-ranked him and the proper protocol was to open the car's door for him. After closing it he tipped his hat to Maria as he got behind the wheel. He drove away from the house slowly. He would speed up once he was on a city street.

Georg recognized the area as that which the bus driver had taken from the Navy Yard to their home. Commander Cummings continued past the road leading to the Navy Yard.

"Sir, Admiral Jessup is waiting for us at the 30th Street Train Station in the part of Philadelphia named, Center City. There you will board an electric train to Washington DC. It will have you there in two hours."

"Admiral Jessup did tell me the train would have us there in plenty of time for a congressional hearing which begins a ten o'clock."

"That's correct, sir."

The commander now turned off the main street. Georg saw the street sign. It said 30th Street. And now the commander stopped in front of a tall massive brick building.

"Is this the train station?" Georg asked and then added. "I've never seen a train station this big and fancy."

"It is, sir. It's also the home office of the Pennsylvania Rail Road Company. It's a very busy station. Many people from the neighboring state of New Jersey travel here every day for work. Others use this station to make connections with trains leaving here to all parts of America. And still others use the train to come and shop in our fabulous department stores which are all located nearby.

"And I see Admiral Jessup and Lieutenant Commander Charlie Madison are waiting for you. And I'll be here when you return sir. I have a meeting with the port commander."

And the admiral was in a hurry to greet Georg; he barely had time to shake Commander Cumming's hand before the admiral opened the car door. And as soon as Georg got out of the car, the admiral shook his hand.

"I want to thank you for being willing to join me at the hearing; senators always need a lot of convincing before they agree on anything. Your presence will help immensely."

"I'll do what I can, sir."

"Allow me Admiral to also thank the Captain for his willingness to come along. Captain, as the Admiral already knows, I'm not one for being formal. All my fellow officers have always addressed me as Charlie."

"And I'm not really a Captain anymore; that title was lost at the end of the Great War. I prefer Georg."

"Now you gentlemen both know that at the senate hearing I will use your titles."

"Yes, Admiral we know. Now we need to proceed to track number eight. Our train to DC is probably ready to board." Charlie announced.

The Admiral and Georg followed Charlie and as he had told them the train was ready to board. This train had an interesting feature. It had compartments where men could hold meetings; a door could be closed for privacy. And since this was an electric train there wasn't the noise of a train's engine.

Charlie directed them to the first vacant compartment. And even before the train left the station the admiral was discussing how he was going to try and convince the senators to appropriate money to use submarines and torpedoes to push the Germans further from the coastline.

And Charlie added this after the admiral had finished speaking. "Georg, some of the senators on this committee are quite old; they probably know of you and your heroic deeds during the Great War. They may respect your advice."

"As I told Admiral Jessup, I'm willing to help any way I can. What can you tell me about this place Washington DC? We had a Petty Officer named Mike on the USS Columbia who taught us some basic facts about the thirteen colonies but he never mentioned Washington DC. Is this place named for your first President, Washington?"

Charlie answered Georg. "Yes it is. Did Mike tell you our first capital was in Philadelphia?"

"He only told us it was there the Declaration of Independence was written."

"Yes, that's correct. Shortly after America announced its independence, a plot of land was selected to be where all official business of the country would take place. It's not a state but a district. And the _C_ in its name is for the discoverer of this body of land, Columbus.

"The actual plan of the city was designed by a Frenchman named Pierre Charles L'Enfant. The Capital building stands at the very center of the land. From it diagonal avenues named after the states originate and they cut across a grid street system which uses the alphabet for their names. And on these avenues are our important buildings. His plan also called for many public squares and parks. The most famous is the National Mall and its museums and famous statutes.

"From the train station it's only a very short drive to the Senate Office Building. Since I feel the train slowing, we must be close to the terminal. I parked my car in the lot designated for Senators."

The train had entered the station and came to a stop. Since they were in a compartment near the exit, the group was the first to leave the train. Georg and the admiral walked through the main lobby at a leisurely pace.

Charlie had gone on ahead to bring the admiral's car to the front door. And in less than three minutes Charlie was parked in front of another huge building.

This one was constructed of white bricks and was triangular in shape. Its entrance was beneath a large oval window. Above it was a flag pole flying the American Flag. Several steps led to the building's rather plain door.

Charlie opened the door for the Admiral and Georg. They entered into a stately marble rotunda with high ceilings and tall windows. And there were gold-framed mirrors above the mantles over numerous fireplaces. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

Georg couldn't help but comment. "This is rather elaborate Admiral. It reminds me of an Austrian Palace."

"It is rather ornate. Men who serve in congress are held in high esteem; senators rank higher than our other governing body, the House of Representatives although their building isn't quite so ornate."

All the time they were talking Charlie was leading them towards the room where the hearing would take place. Once they had arrived there, the admiral spoke

"Georg, you are about to witness the slow workings of a senate hearing. It will take fifteen minutes to call the meeting to order. Sometimes senators even object about that process for no good reason except to delay its beginning.

"I think they do it to have their name recorded to prove they attended but many times they leave and their state's constituents never know they weren't there for the discussion and votes."

"This is all new to me, Admiral Jessup. I hope I can be of help to you."

"I'm sure you will be. Here comes my first challenger."

The man spoke before he could introduce Georg. "Now William, what's this I hear about you needing money to chase German submarines away?"

"Edmon, you're rude as usual. This distinguished gentleman with me is Captain Georg von Trapp; he's the highly decorated submarine commander from the Great War. Our government helped him flee Austria after some hot head captured him and he was on his way to the German Navy Base in Bremerhaven. He was rescued just in time."

Edmon sunk his shoulders. "Sorry sir, William and I usually banter back and forth about appropriations. All senators have the obligation to be judicious with the Federal Government's money."

"As I told Admiral Jessup, this is all new to me. I'll be an interested observer."

Another navy man had been listening to this conversation. He approached Georg.

"Captain, sir allow me to introduce myself. I'm Captain Marvin Ellender. I've served on several ships with Admiral Jessup. I know all about you. I've even read your book. It was my choice in my college German language class.

"I don't remember who wrote the introduction but I do remember what they wrote. You're thought to be a genius. You were always able to find the quickest and the surest way to solve even the most complex problems. And it was your principled, interested and unbiased way you treated your crew, formed from all the countries which made up the Austro-Hungarian Empire, which I found to be most admirable.

"You have amazing skills both technical and the ability to meld a group of men from different nations to work together. Maybe some time we could meet and perhaps go down to the Naval Academy and you could give a lecture to the Midshipmen."

"I'd like that very much but first I need to help the Admiral to convince these men to provide money to at least chase the menacing German submarines back into international water."

"I need to help as well."

Georg witnessed the chairman of the committee use a gavel to call the meeting to order. And as the admiral had predicted it took about fifteen minutes to complete.

The first item to be discussed was Admiral Jessup's request for funding the naval operation known as _Torpedo Junction._

After Admiral Jessup described in detail the menacing disruption to normal living the residents of North Carolina were suffering because of the sinking of many vessels by German U-boats, the Senator from North Carolina rose to support the appropriation of funds to chase them back into international water.

There was much discussion. The Admiral asked Georg to speak. When he was introduced, he was given a standing ovation.

He told them. "I know the German leaders. This is only the beginning. Soon you will find Germans living in your coastal cities. They may sabotage your factories, your electric plants and could poison your food supply. This man Hitler is the devil in disguise. He desires an empire like the Roman Empire.

"The money you appropriate for this simple mission will show your nation's strength in deterring his plans for America."

After Georg sat, the chairman immediately called for a vote. The vote was unanimous. And before the hearing was adjourned Admiral Jessup informed them that Georg would travel to North Carolina to see for himself the German activity.

Now all the committee members stood in line to shake Georg's hand and welcome him and his family to America. And before leaving the building they had lunch in the cafeteria of the senate building.

It was after two o'clock by the time they arrived at the train station. They had about a twenty minute wait before their train arrived. Again they sat in a compartment and discussed the hearing.

And Commander Cummings was waiting for them at the 30th Street train station. He had received a telephone call which told him the hearing was over.

All of them traveled to Georg's home. And Maria and the children were outside watching for them. Maria saw the car with the small American Flag on the car's bumper coming down the street.

"Children, stay on the sidewalk your father's car is coming."

Commander Cummings had seen them; he slowed as he approached the house. Once he parked, he was immediately out of the car to open the back door. All three of them emerged.

Admiral Jessup spoke immediately. "I want to tell you Georg's presence made a difference. We got our money."

"That's wonderful Admiral."

"Yes it is. I still want him to visit North Carolina. A submarine will dock at the port of Philadelphia in a few days to take him there.

"Mrs. Von Trapp, I want you to meet Lieutenant Commander Madison, he will be traveling with your husband."

"Hello sir, it's nice to meet the officer who will be with my husband. The children and I will pray for a safe trip."

"I don't expect any encounter with a German submarine. Although our sub will have torpedoes we can use if anything should happen. Georg, as soon as I know the date the submarine will arrive, I'll call you."

"Very well, Charlie, I'll be waiting for your call."

And the family watched the admiral's car go down the street.


	24. Family Activities

Family Activities

Everyone watched the Admiral return to his car and Charlie pulled away from their home and headed back towards Philadelphia.

Now Georg gave Maria a proper welcome. He embraced her for a kiss. The kiss lingered. During that short moment of pleasure the children grew impatient. They had things to tell their father. Georg heard their _Ahems_.

"Children, are you trying to get my attention?"

"We want to show you our new clothes." Gretl said louder than she usually spoke.

"That's right. You went shopping while I was gone. Can I go change first?"

"Our clothes are in our bedrooms."

"Then I suppose I need to hurry."

"And we will follow you. Come to our room first." Gretl demanded.

"I will sweetie. It won't take me tong to change."

Georg and Maria climbed the stairs first; the children with Gretl and Marta in the lead were right behind them.

Georg did hurry to change. He put on his casual outfit again. As he buttoned the buttons on his sweater he commented. "I've never seen Gretl so excited."

"She's really anxious to begin school. And she's probably going to the most excited when we tell everyone I'm expecting. I think Liesl knows. She's been looking at me with the same smile Isabel and Katia had the day I had to tell them."

"I'm sure you will find the proper time. I'm ready to go the girls' bedroom."

As soon as the couple exited, Marta and Gretl each grabbed Georg's hand and led him to their room. Their dresses were laid out on their beds. Each one had three. Georg admired each.

"These are definitely very American."

"We know. The saleslady told us."

And now Georg's thought, they were really growing up fast, made him smile as he and Maria proceeded to Brigitta and Louisa's bedroom. There he saw dresses which the girls called _shirtwaist dresses_. They were definitely older girls' dresses. And Liesl had chosen dresses which were selected from the young woman's department; they were more sophisticated. In fact they were in a style Maria could wear. The boys showed off the sweater they had chosen which was like their fathers. They had also bought new long pants and shirts from the young men's department. And all of them had new shoes to wear.

They left the boys' bedroom and went back down the stairs to the living room. As they did the front door opened. It was Max. And he had some news. But first he asked Georg.

"How was your meeting with the Admiral?"

"A high speed electric train took us to the United States Capital in an area named the District of Columbia. There I attended a committee meeting of the United States Senate.

"I helped Admiral Jessup convince the committee members to provide money for more patrolling of the country's coastline."

And Georg was hoping his vague answer wouldn't elicit any questions. It didn't and Max now told him his discoveries.

"I walked by the college where the concert is being held on Saturday. The visiting choral group was practicing. We're in for a big treat; they're excellent. And I heard their director remind them about singing with some American singers the next day at the Navy Yard."

"Uncle Max, do you think we could sing there?"

"I do, Liesl. I plan to go there on Monday and do some investigating."

A few minutes later, Katia interrupted this time of sharing. "Dinner is served; come eat before it gets cold."

They scrambled to use the bathroom first; some used the downstairs bathroom. Others climbed the stairs hurriedly to use those there. And Father Wasner immediately said grace after everyone sat down.

And after dinner everyone gathered around the upright piano as Father Wasner played familiar songs for them to sing. He also taught them something new to sing. He again ended the evening with everyone joining him in singing the last verse of _Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep._

Liesl knew it was a signal it was their bedtime. "Mother, I'll help Marta and Gretl get ready bed."

"Your Father and I will be up soon."

"Max, remind me, what time is the concert tomorrow?"

"It begins at three but I suggest we get there early; this hall isn't very large. I'm sure the children will want to sit close to the stage."

Maria concurred but added. "We shouldn't sit too close; we don't need sore necks from always looking up to see their faces."

"I'm sure we can find seats which are perfect for all of us."

Max had the final word. And Maria and Georg left to visit each of the children's bedrooms. First was the little girls' room. They were in their night clothes but not in bed.

Gretl continued to amaze Georg. "Father, we're not sleepy. We need a long story to help us fall asleep."

"I hear you. While your mother reads to you, I'll go check on your brothers and sisters."

Maria not only read them a long story; she had to sing them a lullaby. It was a simple song about angels watching over all of God's children all the time. It included with the verse about God watching over them even as they slept. Marta went right to sleep as she began to sing.

Maria watched Gretl trying to keep her eyes open but soon it was impossible. She closed them; she turned on her side and didn't move. Her breathing became shallow. And very quietly Maria left the room; closed the door and joined Georg who was waiting in the hall.

She whispered. "She's asleep."

"I hope so. The others aren't asleep either but they promised me they would turn their light off soon. I told them you would kiss them in the morning. Now it's my turn for your kisses."

"And I'm more than ready to give them to you."

In the master suite kisses led to so much more; soon it too was filled with shallow breathing.

The night seemed short to Georg and Maria as they were woken by the children's voices. Once again Maria dressed hurriedly and took them downstairs. And she saw both Liesl and Louisa looking at her wearing an odd smile; she knew it was time to tell everyone her secret.

Georg and the men came down at the same time. It was Franz who spoke. "I see the children have drunk their juice. Let me pour some for us."

He did and the men took theirs to the table to sit. Even Father Wasner drank his before offering the blessing. And after the group had consumed another wonderful breakfast, Max had a suggestion.

"We need something to do to help pass the time until we can get ready for the concert. On my walk around the city of Merion I discovered a park with all kinds of fun things; swings, slides of all sizes and a couple of see-saws. It's only a couple of blocks from here."

"Sounds like fun Uncle Max."

"If Kurt believes it will be fun, I think we should go there."

So with Georg's blessing the group prepared to go there. They had the best time. And the entire time Maria noticed Liesl and Louisa continued to smile at her. It was Georg who noticed the time.

His finger whistle obtained everyone's attention. "Being here has achieved its goal; the morning is almost over. We should head home."

The children surprised him; no one complained about leaving. Franz walked Katia and Isabel home so they could begin to prepare lunch. And when the children arrived, they eagerly responded to their mother's request. All of them took their baths. They would dress in their concert closed later.

By the time everyone finished eating it was time to change clothes for the concert. By two o'clock everyone was ready. This eager group kept a steady pace to the college. They weren't the very first to arrive but they did sit in the best seats. They were several rows from the front and they had a clear view of the now empty risers.

The longer they sat voices from a growing audience began to fill the auditorium. And promptly at three o'clock a man in a tuxedo took center stage.

He had words of welcome before announcing. "I present to you the Jubilee Choral Singers."

He walked off the stage as recorded music began to play. And the audience saw the members of the choral group enter from both side of the stage. The men, all dressed in tuxedos, entered from one side of the stage. While ladies, each dressed in a long black dress, entered from the opposite side.

The men occupied the last two risers; the women stood on the lower two risers. And the excited audience rose to give them a standing ovation. The announcer encouraged them to sit.

As soon as they did, a man stepped in front of the group. He held his arms up and when he lowered them the group began to sing. It was the song Father Wasner had taught them, _Swing Low Sweet Chariot._ The family had a difficult time not singing along.

The arrangement they sang was slow and deliberate and full of harmony and solos. The family rose to their feet to applaud. It was noticed by the singers.

The director stepped forward. "Your applause is appreciated. Since you enjoyed it, you'll like the next one as well. It's a musical interpretation of our Lord speaking to Ezekiel in the _Valley of Dry Bones_."

It was more than singing. Members of the choral group acted out the lines in the song which describes how the bones are connected from the toe bone to the head bone. And all of them sang, clapped their hands and stomped their feet to the chorus.

Dem bones, dem bones gonna walk around.  
Dem bones, dem bones gonna walk around.  
Dem bones, dem bones gonna walk around.  
Now hear the word of the Lord.

And the director shouted. "Rise and sing the chorus with us."

He saw and heard the children. He spoke again as the song ended. "I heard some wonderful children's voices. Would you like to come up on stage and sing with us?"

Liesl looked at her father. She saw him nod and answered for the others. "Yes, thank you for asking us to join you. I hope we know the song."

"Even if you don't young lady, it's easy to learn."

The group opened a space so they could stand front and center. The man spoke again.

"We never know who will come to our concerts so we always prepare many different songs. Children this song has a simple title, _I've Got the Joy._ It's the joy you feel when you love Jesus. What do you think the first words are?"

"I've got the joy." Brigitta answered.

"Correct young lady. Do you know where you feel joy?"

"In your heart?"

"You're correct again. Do you already know this song?"

"No sir, just a good guess."

"Then let the music begin."

Even without the words the recorded music they heard almost sang the song. The children even began to sing at the same time the singers did. They sang.

I've got the joy, joy, joy, joy  
Down in my heart  
Where? One of the singers asked and then the line of verse was repeated twice and ended with I've got the joy, joy, joy, joy, down in my heart, down in my heart to stay.

The conductor then told them the second verse. It was about being happy to have the love of Jesus in your heart. And the children knew right away how each line was sung. Even Maria was surprised. She and Georg rose to applaud them.

Liesl knew to return to their seats. The choral group sang two more fun songs for children. Maria knew the first one, _This Little Light of Mine_. The second was a cute song about Noah's Ark. It told the whole story of building what the song called an Arcky Arcky and all the verses used words which rhymed with arcky. Maria reminded herself to learn that song.

After several more songs the choral group concluded with the song _Peace in the Valley_. Before they sang the man told them this story.

"The man, who wrote this song, was traveling on a train when suddenly he saw horses, cows and sheep all grazing together in this little valley and he held a thought. _Everything seems so peaceful_.

"He then asked himself a question. _What's the matter with mankind? Why can't men live in peace?_ And from those questions the man wrote this song. At its conclusion please don't applaud. Leave quietly and believe that in this time of uncertainty there will emerge a time of peace."

And the audience complied.


	25. Announcement

Announcement

Once outside the concert hall, the entire audience milled around. Everyone was talking about the final song. Some spoke about the first verse where the composer's words gave the feeling of despair.

Others spoke of the plea for peace. A plea for a place where there is no sadness or sorrow. And many others were talking about the verse which spoke about the wild animals. The bear would be gentle, the wolves tame and the lion and the lamb would lie together.

Father Wasner told them. "These lines of verse describe perfectly how God want us to live."

Maria was moved by the last line of verse. "The composer's line about a child leading all the beasts is a powerful statement. It makes you believe that faith will help us all change from having animosity towards each other to having peace."

And even Gretl spoke. "Mother, can we learn that song?"

"Of course you can."

And Max added. "It could be your final song when you sing for the military men. Now follow me to the restaurant where we will have dinner."

Max had everything planned. He had made a reservation for sixteen people at a restaurant only two blocks away. They were seated by the maitre'd. Soon baskets of dinner rolls and plates of butter were placed on the table and the water glasses were filled.

Maria had motherly advice. "Now children, don't fill up on rolls. You need to eat your meal."

The waiter smiled; he had heard that reminder many times. He also had suggestions for that meal. He mentioned several favorites and soon he had everyone's order.

After everyone had eaten, Kurt offered the family's complement. "Sir, your food is the same as what our cook makes; it was delicious. I'm full."

The waiter heard from Georg. "If you're full, that means you don't need desert."

"No Father, I still have room for it."

"And I have a suggestion. Our chef makes Sacher tortes and Linzer tortes; he uses the original recipe. Shall I bring you a platter of each?"

"I see my children's smiles. My answer is yes."

"Very well, I'll bring them, a full pot of coffee and another pitcher of milk."

After he left, Gretl asked. "Father, what's a torte?"

"I need to know too, Georg."

"You've never had one Maria?"

"Never."

"Then you and Gretl are in for a treat. One is a rich chocolate cake covered in whipped cream, buttercream, mousse, jams, or fruit. The other is a cinnamon flavored cake; it almost looks like a pie. Very thin strips of pastry are place on top in a crisscross design and slivers of almonds are placed around the edges before it is baked."

"Both sound delicious."

"They are."

Immediately after Georg's response, their waiter and his assistant placed four platters on their table. And stood nearby to serve the coffee and refill the children's glasses. And Maria asked for a glass of milk; she had been drinking water during the meal.

The tortes had been cut into smaller than usual servings; they were the perfect size for the little girls. One of each satisfied them. The others had a least two of the small servings.

There were many complements given to the waiter. He assured them he would pass them on to the chef.

Maria seized the moment. She stood to get everyone's attention.

"It's been a wonderful afternoon. The concert provided us with music we had never heard before. And we learned a song which we plan on singing when we give a concert for military men.

"And it's a perfect time for sharing with everyone mine and Georg's secret. "Georg and I have fulfilled what is written in Genesis, the first book of the Old Testament."

Maria couldn't help but notice Father Wasner's broader than usual smile. He knew exactly what Maria would say next.

"It's on the sixth day of God creating the earth when he made man and then a woman. He gave them instructions; he told them. 'Be fruitful and multiply.' And Georg and I have done as God instructed."

Liesl couldn't keep quiet. "When will our brother or sister be born?"

"I think sometime in late May."

"Mother, that's a long time from now!"

"I know it is, Gretl. It takes that long for the baby to grow. You're going to be so busy the time will pass quickly. I know you're anxious to start school; you'll be busy making friends.

"Then we'll celebrate the holiday of Thanksgiving, then Christmas and before you know it Easter will be here and soon after the baby will be born."

"How will we know the baby is growing?"

"I assure you it is. There's a special place inside all women where the baby grows. It's very close to another part of our body; the place which when it gets full of liquid makes you need to use the bathroom.

"The baby has grown so much I need to go to the bathroom often."

During this conversation Friedrich had been thinking. He now shared his thoughts.

"Mother, all this conversation about how our bodies are made makes we want to take a class in Human Anatomy."

"Good choice for one of your electives. I remember how much you enjoyed learning about the life cycle of a frog."

Liesl also commented. "This is exciting for me. Mama always wore so many crinolines under her dresses I never knew when she was pregnant."

"Your father told me that. After I share with him all the things I'm feeling, I'll share with all of you. Now I believe it's time to leave here."

As Georg stood beside his wife, they both could hear the children's comments. Gretl's made them smile.

"I still wish it didn't take so long."

The family left the restaurant and paraded home. It was a nice walk; it helped them use up all the sugar in their bodies from the torts. When they arrived Father Wasner had them sing their new song. It and the concluding verse of the bedtime song sent the children up to get ready for bed.

Tomorrow was Sunday, a day for giving thanks and praise to God for all their blessings.


	26. Time of Waiting

Time of Waiting

Sunday morning again came early for Maria. She tried to get out of bed without waking Georg but it wasn't to be. He reached for her as she lay down again.

"Are you ready for more questions today, darling?"

"I think they may be minimal. All of them are really excited about school. And Kurt will complain of not having breakfast before we go to church."

"I suppose. Let's take advantage of being awake early."

The couple lay together but only for a short while. They heard people in the hall and knew it was time to dress. And the first question was from Kurt.

"When do we go to church? My stomach is already making noises."

"We don't leave here for another forty-five minutes. You can drink some water to quell your hunger."

And Father Wasner added. "You can sing to help the time pass."

" _Peace in the Valley_ , Father?"

"Good choice Liesl."

The time had passed. Maria went to the bathroom again and they were ready to leave. They met several neighbors who were returning from the seven-forty-five Mass.

One of the men spoke to Georg. "The news out of Europe isn't good. Hitler's on the move."

"I'm not surprised. His evil intent defies description. You know I was almost one of his prizes."

"Yes, I do. Nothing that tyrant will do surprises me; it will only disgust me."

"My sentiments are the same. I better catch up to my family."

For now Georg would keep that conversation to himself. He heard Maria's suggestion.

"Let's look for an empty pew near the front so Marta and Gretl can see the altar."

And then there was Kurt's response. "I hope Father Joseph won't hear my stomach."

"We won't be that close Kurt." Liesl told him. And Kurt glared at her. As if to say, how do you know? And Maria ignored them as she led them down the aisle.

As soon as they sat the altar boys lit the candles. And now the organist was playing the music to the first hymn the congregation would sing. As the bell in the tower clanged to announce the nine o'clock hour had arrived, the organist began the hymn again, this time louder. And the congregation stood and began to sing as the cross bearer led Father Joseph down the aisle.

He began the Mass with a greeting of welcome. And then began to say the Mass prayers. The congregation heard a reading from the Old Testament; they recited a Psalm together and stood to hear the Gospel.

It was the inspiration of Father's homily. "My friends, Jesus was telling his disciples to be humble. They should never look down on an outcast of society. When you give a party, invite the poor, the crippled, the lame and the blind. God will shower you with blessings because these people can never repay your kindness.

"You will receive your reward at the resurrection. Amen."

As the altar was prepared for communion, the choir began to sing a slow rather somber song. It began this way. _Blest are the pure in heart. For they shall see our God._ And the last verse ended with; _Give us a pure and lowly heart. A temple meet for Thee._

Father Joseph distributed communion; said the final prayers and then waited for the cross bearer to lead him to the rear of the church as the congregation stood to sing the recessional hymn. From there Father spoke the final words of blessing. And the people began to exit the church.

And now Kurt wished they hadn't sat in the front; they had to wait for everyone to leave the church. Father spoke to Georg and Maria.

"It was so nice to see you and the children sit in the front pews. At some Masses two or three are left vacant."

"Maria wanted Marta and Gretl to be able to see the altar. This may have been the first time they attended Sunday Mass."

"And now you will hurry home to have breakfast."

"Yes, that's the plan."

Father Joseph watched them leave the church and had this silent prayer. _Thank you God for giving the Pope the wisdom to include the captain and his extended family in his plan to help many leave Germany and Austria. Amen._

Meanwhile Kurt had almost run home. He smelled the breakfast casserole the moment he entered the house. And Katia wasn't far behind him.

"It smells good. Is it ready to eat?"

"I believe it is. Why don't you wash your hands and you can help me get everything on the table."

Kurt followed her directions and helped with placing the biscuits, butter, jams and jellies on the dining room table. She carried the casserole there.

They both heard. "Something smells good," as the others entered the house.

"It's our breakfast, Louisa. Go wash up. I'm sure you are as hungry as Kurt."

"I am."

Everyone quickly washed up and took their places. Kurt said the blessing. And Franz served him and then Louisa. Georg didn't care; he and Maria did exchange smiles.

The meal was almost over when the telephone rang. Franz hurried to answer it and returned quickly.

"Georg, it's for you. It's Charlie."

He hurried from the dining room. And after words of greeting, Georg listened intently.

"Did I hear correctly? This Wednesday the submarine arrives. And she leaves in the afternoon for North Carolina."

He heard an affirmative reply and responded. "I'll be ready and waiting for you." Then the call was disconnected. Georg went to tell the family.

"Children, I have a chance to help the United States Navy. I'm going to travel south in one of their modern submarines to observe the coastline. The submarine will leave the Navy Yard on Wednesday afternoon."

"That's the same day we start school."

"Yes, I know it is."

Maria answered before Georg had a chance.

"Children, it's important for your father to do what he can to help our new country. He'll be home on Friday and you can tell him all about your schools."

Maria's response settled the children. And Georg reminded them. "I will be able to see each of you leave for school. Do my youngest know which dress they will wear?"

"We do Father, one of our new American dresses." Marta answered.

And Sunday afternoon was occupied with reading, playing quiet games and later, after dinner, singing.

On Monday, Labor Day, they joined their neighbors as they watched the marching bands, platoons of military men and big platforms on wheels pulled by a truck go by their house. On the platform were displays about different kinds of jobs. It was the first parade the children and Maria had ever seen.

After the parade ended, Friedrich asked. "Uncle Max, how do they play an instrument and march at the same time?"

"And keep a straight line." Louisa added.

"It takes practice, lots of practice. I know your high school band has been practicing. I heard them one morning when I was out walking. I also saw boys playing a game; a strange game with an oval ball.

"And on the school's sign was written, _First football game, Saturday September 9 at one o'clock._ "

"Father, can I go to this game?"

"Of course you can Son; it's all part of living in America."

And on Tuesday the entire family walked to the high school and saw and heard the band practicing. They also saw girls there; they were jumping up and down while yelling.

Louisa asked. "Father, what are those girls doing?"

"I'm not sure. Max, do you know?"

"They're called cheerleaders. I've heard them practicing too. They say things to encourage the crowd to yell cheers of encouragement to the players. And they're always waving two fluffy balls while they yell."

"Yes, I see them. Mother, do you think I could be a cheerleader?"

"You're very athletic, Louisa. I'm sure you would learn easily."

The excitement of all the children about attending a real school really pleased Georg and Maria. And Georg was looking forward to sailing on an American submarine.


	27. The Submarine Trip

The Submarine Trip

Wednesday morning came even earlier than it had on Sunday to the house at 252 Merion Road. The children were super excited about going to school.

Even Marta and Gretl were dressed; they had helped each other button the buttons on the back of their dresses. And Isabel had helped them brush their hair. And the older five were also dressed.

Now it was the lack of voices in the hall which encouraged the married couple to get out of bed and dress. Georg had put on his casual clothes; he would change later for his trip to North Carolina on the submarine.

They could hear the children before they came all the way down the stairs. "They're excited Georg."

"I guess so; they're loud enough."

Friedrich spoke the minute he saw them. "We need to eat soon. The school bus comes at seven fifteen."

"That early Friedrich?"

"Yes, we're among the first to be picked up."

"Well, your mother and I want you to be ready on time. I'm sure breakfast is ready."

Liesl had reminded Katia and breakfast was waiting for them. The older three had eaten rather hurriedly. They had been excused to get ready to leave. By the time they returned downstairs everyone had finished eating.

They gathered on the sidewalk and waited for the bus to arrive. It was right on time. The driver stopped and opened the door. After hugs from each parent the three children boarded the bus. Once they were seated it pulled away.

And it was now time for Kurt and Brigitta to walk to their school. The parents walked with them to the street on which it was located.

"Remember, your school is past the elementary school."

"I remember." Kurt answered

And Brigitta commented. "I see a lot of other children on the sidewalk ahead of us. They must be junior high school students; we'll follow them."

"Very well, we'll watch from here."

And now Georg and Maria returned home. Marta and Gretl were outside waiting for them.

"Are you both ready to leave?"

"We are and I remember how to get there." Marta announced proudly.

"Then we'll follow you."

Georg squeezed Maria's hand as the girls began to walk in the direction of the school. The way had become crowded with students the closer they got to the school. And Marta told her mother and father.

"We can go in by ourselves."

"My girls are growing up on their father and mother."

"We are; but next year you will have a baby to watch grow up."

"Yes, your mother and I are eagerly anticipating its birth."

"Girls, I'll be waiting for you when school gets out. Now give your father a kiss; he'll be on his way to see the submarine by that time."

The girls did give him a kiss. They watched the girls enter the school building. Then they walked as couples do back towards their home. This promenade position caused them to walk slower than usual. It also allowed for conversation.

"Maria, I've been thinking about this state, North Carolina. If I remember correctly, from the map Mike had on the ship, there was a strip of islands along this state's coast."

"Yes, I remember seeing them too. Do they concern you?"

"Yes, but I don't know why."

"You'll learn soon enough. I need to get home."

"To use the bathroom?"

"Yes, I had two cups of tea with breakfast."

So the couple picked up their pace and hurried home. Maria went right inside. Georg had heard Stefan and Phillip talking. He went around back to see them.

"Did you deliver the young girls to their school?"

"We did. They asked to go in alone. So we watched from the sidewalk. What are you getting ready to plant?"

"The man at the garden section of Sears told us we can plant strawberries, carrots and broccoli. We're getting the ground ready for each of them. The strawberry plants will probably produce berries in about four weeks; the others take a little longer."

And Phillip asked. "What time is Charlie coming for you?"

"Shortly after noon."

Georg entered the house through the back door which opened into the kitchen. He immediately heard Katia.

"I'm fixing an early lunch for us."

"You read my mind."

"The two men have probably worked up an appetite; they've been working hard."

So, around eleven o'clock all the adults enjoyed a quiet lunch together. And the doorbell chimed shortly after twelve noon.

"That's Charlie. I better get ready to leave."

Georg used the downstairs bathroom to do so. Maria went to speak with Charlie.

"I told the children their father was doing something to help the country who offered us a place to live in freedom. And I know he's excited about traveling in one of the navy's newest submarines."

"The USS Sailfish won't disappoint him. And we both may learn things about the area known as the Outer Banks of North Carolina."

Georg heard the tail end of their conversation. He asked. "Is the Outer Banks the name of the land off the coast of the state?"

"You're correct. On our way down there, I'll tell you about it. And Maria, the submarine will return around noon on Saturday."

"Very well, we'll be here."

Georg and Maria shared a kiss before he entered the car. She watched it until it disappeared back towards the Navy Yard. Now she wondered what Georg would learn about the Outer Banks.

Georg wondered too. But when he saw the USS Sailfish, its size got his attention.

"Charlie I expected it to be bigger than the last one I commanded but it's over twice its length."

"She is impressive. Her length is three hundred and ten feet; the beam is twenty-seven feet. On the surface her maximum speed is twenty-three knots; submerged it's eight knots.

"She can hold more than fifty personnel. She can dive to a maximum of two hundred and fifty feet. Her armament consists of eight torpedo tubes and twenty-four torpedoes as well as deck and machine guns. She's driven by both electric and diesel engines. She also has twin propellers."

"Let's go aboard; the inside is impressive too."

Waiting to greet Georg was the submarine's commanding officer, Rear Admiral Cole. He extended his hand to Georg.

"Welcome aboard, sir. She's ready to leave the dock. We can watch her leave from here."

Soon the water churned near the propellers and the submarine began to move. They stayed on the tower until the ship was headed down the Delaware River towards the Atlantic Ocean. Both the admiral and Georg knew it would take several hours.

The admiral led them down the ladder of the entrance hatch. Once again Georg was amazed at its shinny and colorful interior. And equally amazed at the quarters he would share with Charlie.

The admiral then took them to his expansive wardroom. They sat around a desk looking at the map of North Carolina and the area known as the Outer Banks.

Georg now was very anxious to see for himself this area. He was told the submarine would be lurking off the coast of the Outer Banks sometime during the night. And that a dingy would take them from the sub to the land.

He was so curious about his arrival he had a difficult time falling asleep. At home, Maria was just as bad. She finally slept a few hours before she needed to go to the bathroom; she didn't return to bed. She quietly came down stairs and made herself some tea.

Both stayed busy. And Saturday arrived; Maria, the children and the others waited out front of the house for him to come home. Georg had learned so much that all the way home he was deciding what he should and shouldn't tell everyone.

It became easy for him because the children each had so much to tell him. Later after they went to bed he told the adults all he had learned.

He began with a statement. "You're going to find all that I will tell you is beyond anything you may have thought about. It's worse than even the admiral in command of the submarine knew.

"I met a young girl about the age of Louisa; in fact she was a lot like her. She was daring. She could have easily climbed the trellis to get in your room, Maria. She even rides her pony bareback. Her life is a tad bit sad."

"Why Georg?"

"Maria, it's because her parents were lost at sea when a sudden storm caught them by surprise. Nellie was only three at the time. Her grandfather whom she calls Gramps has raised her. He makes his living by fishing.

"Nellie has a real curious nature. And she doesn't scare easily. You're not going to believe this. There was a shipwreck one night and Nellie and her Gramps heard a feeble cry of a person.

"It was storming that night; neither let it stop them from investigating. First they tripped on some tires which had washed ashore. Then they tripped on a man's head."

"Did you say a man's head?"

"I did, Franz. And the man was alive. They were somehow able to dig him out and get him to their little shack not far from the water. And now, in the dead of night, Nellie got on her pony and rode to get help.

"She sacred the heck out of the guard at the Coast Guard Station; he even pulled his gun from his holster."

"Oh dear!" Maria exclaimed.

"Nellie hurried and told him why she was there. He told her to hurry home on her pony; he was right behind her in his jeep.

"They discovered the man was able to communicate using hand signs. His ship had been wrecked during the bad storm. The guard had called for an ambulance to come take the man to sickbay.

"Before the guard left he told both Nellie and her Gramps not to tell a soul about what had happened. They didn't. But Nellie and her girlfriend did go down to the beach the next day.

"You'll never believe what they found."

"Tell us. Your story can't get any more incredible."

"Well it is. They found a puppy tied to a piece of a window frame. Nellie claimed him; her girlfriend already had four dogs at home. And her Gramps let her keep him. She secretly had him trained by a dog trainer for police dogs.

"I suppose you're going to tell us the dog did something heroic."

"I am, Katia. The dog helped capture a Nazi spy."

"I was joking Georg. What happened next?"

"It was soon learned there were other spies living in an abandoned mansion. They had constructed a radar tower on the home's chimney. It blended in with the tall pine trees around the house. No one except Nellie and girlfriend noticed it. It provided interference so the town's radar couldn't warn the ships of the submarine which was parked on the ocean's floor which would rise at night to let off a torpedo and sink oil tankers or any other ship around, including cruise ships.

"The capture spy was singing like a songbird. The authorities, the navy intelligence men and a group of men from the Federal Bureau of Investigation, surrounded the mansion and captured all five men before they had time to burn the place down. It had already been soaked in gallons of gasoline.

"And Nellie, her girlfriend and Buddy the dog were all awarded medals. And for now, the Germans have left the area. The money Admiral Jessup was given for protecting the North Carolina coast will still be used to provide better patrolling of the area by submarines and destroyers."

"Georg, how much of this are you going to tell the children? You know the older children will ask about your trip."

"I'll tell them about Nellie, her pony which she rides bareback and the dog she found which goes everywhere with her. I think that will satisfy them."

 **A/N:** The story about Nellie was inspired by a short novel I found while searching for facts about the Outer Banks during WW II. Although it was fiction it was based upon true facts. The area had a nickname. It was called Torpedo Junction.


	28. Singing and More

Singing and More

The adults went up to their room that night still in awe of all Georg had told them. Franz and Max had a conversation.

"Max, I never thought the Germans would come this far across the Atlantic Ocean."

"Me either. Thank goodness we live miles away from the coast. I'm sure Georg will continue to help the navy anyway he can."

"I know he will."

Both men now had trouble falling asleep; they couldn't get Georg's incredible story out of their mind.

In the master suite, it was the same for Maria. "Georg, it really frightens me to think Germans could be lurking anywhere."

And Georg responded as Max had. "Remember, we are miles from the East Coast and that the Navy Yard is inland. There's little chance a German U-boat could travel it without being noticed."

But Georg did remember what Admiral Jessup had told him. Germans had been found living in New York City and in Washington DC.

"Maria, I'll be working for the navy from an office in the Navy Yard. My job will be to suggest ways America can protect its coast."

"I know you're happy about using your skills for our new country."

"I am. But now I want to put all that out of our mind with our marital activity."

"I'm your wiling wife."

Afterwards the couple fell into a deep sleep. And they slept longer than usual because today was Saturday. It made Maria move with haste for the bathroom when she woke. And Georg lay there wondering if the children would ask him about his trip. He was really hoping they wouldn't.

Maria stopped his wondering by speaking. "I don't why but I'm really hungry this morning."

"Our baby must be growing. You can go down and feed him. I'll be down as soon as I dress."

Maria smiled that Georg had given the baby a sex; she didn't mind. She was hoping for a boy too. And Katia wasn't surprised at her request. She gave her a hot out of the oven biscuit. And watched her consume it without butter or jam.

"Georg told me our baby made me hungry. I feel better now. Now I'll fix my tea."

And now Georg joined her and the other adults followed and Max told them. "The children are awake."

"That's fine. The oatmeal is cooked."

"And we'll go take our seats, Katia. I'm sure Kurt is extra hungry this morning."

It wasn't only Kurt who was hungry. The other children agreed with him. And after Father Wasner said the blessing, the group ate in silence. Their bowls were empty and every biscuit was eaten.

And now Friedrich spoke. "Father, you never told us about your trip."

"Hearing about your schools was more important. First of all, I'll tell you about the submarine. It was twice as big as mine and went twice as fast. We arrived off the coast of North Carolina in the middle of the night.

"That state has several small islands off its coast. We rode a dingy to one of the larger islands. I was surprised how many people lived on it. It had everything one could need, a post office, a store, and a nice schoolhouse. It was there I met a young girl.

"She was your age Louisa. She rode her pony bareback."

"Bareback?" Louisa questioned.

"It means she doesn't use a saddle. His name is Sailor. And she has the cutest little Boxer dog I've ever seen. He goes everywhere with her. And the admiral and I met with the town's officials and helped them with their concerns about the Germans."

Georg hadn't expected this from Friedrich. "Why Father? We're far away from Europe."

He had to think fast. "Remember, the Germans have a navy."

"Did they follow us here?"

"No. They've been playing havoc with the ships America is sending to England long before we arrived. And remember, I went to Washington DC with Admiral Jessup to get permission to use more money to defend these islands.

"And no submarine could enter the passageway to the Navy Yard without being detected. The navy has destroyers protecting its entrance."

Maria knew she had to speak. "I wholeheartedly believe God led us here. He has plans for us. Your singing is the gift God gave you; it will be used to comfort and inspire others.

"Max, have you discovered an opportunity for them to sing?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. America has set aside a day in November to honor all the men who had been in the military. Everything closes, banks, most shops and your schools. The Navy Yard will have a ceremony that day. I made arrangements for you to sing there. Is that alright, Georg?"

"It certainly is. Do they need to learn any special songs?"

"As a matter of fact, they do. Father Wasner will you help them learn them?"

"Of course I will Max. I assume you have the music."

"I do. Right here in the music book I bought. We should prepare three or four of them; none are very long."

"Can we begin after dinner?"

"I like your enthusiasm, Brigitta."

Max had already selected the songs the children would learn. They would be these; the song _America,_ sometimes referred to by its first line of verse, _My Country 'tis of Thee,_ _America the Beautiful_ as well as the song, _You're a Grand Old Flag_.

While they began to learn these songs, the month of September had passed. And October began with all the signs of autumn. The leaves on the trees had changed to vibrate colors of, red, orange and yellow. It also became sweater weather. They would be shed for a couple of weeks when the temperature would moderate and be almost like summer. And the entire family attended many of the high school's football games during the month.

And the date to honor the military men, November eleventh, was a cool but sunny day. The family took a city bus to the Navy Yard. It stopped in front of the Commandant's home.

Already assembled there were military men from the Army, the Navy and Coast Guard. Their combined bands were practicing. Max exited the bus first. He was greeted by the navy officer in charge of the ceremony.

He was told. "The children will sit on the risers for the ceremony. And you can sit on the front row with all the others in attendance."

"Very well, let me tell them."

Max did tell them. And Liesl asked. "Are there other groups singing?"

"There aren't; only a soloist who will sing the country's national anthem. The bands will play while all the military men march in."

And the parents and the others took seats so they could see the children. In fifteen minutes a military man with ribbons and medals on his uniform jacket came to the microphone.

"President Roosevelt has prepared a statement for today, Armistice Day. It says:

The call to serve our country started at Lexington and Concord.  
They took up arms to free themselves from the oppression of the British Crown.  
And sadly, years later, we took up arms against our own during the Civil War.  
Our nation healed it wounds when it was forced to defend itself against forces  
who were threatening the boundaries of our nation during the Great War.  
We have sacrificed many for preserving this great country of ours which has  
given us the ability to live the lives we were meant to live.  
With heavy hearts we pause a moment in silence to remember the lives which  
have been lost.

A lone bugler put his lips to his instrument and played the song known to all military families as _Taps._

And Max knew that at the end of this song he would stand and with his arms instruct the children to stand.

They did. And when Max gave them the note on his pitch-pipe they began to sing, _America the Beautiful,_ then _America_ and finally, _You're a Grand Old Flag_. And the ceremony concluded with the bands playing and the soloist singing _The Star Spangled Banner_ , the United States' national song. The bands continued to play while all the military men left.

And now the officer who conducted the program came down to speak to Georg. "I was told about the group of seven children who would sing today; they were outstanding. You need to be commended for allowing them to sing."

"You're very kind but the person you should thank is my wife, Maria. She discovered their talent."

He did and Maria wouldn't take all the credit. "Sir, I will always believe they have God given talent. Talent they inherited from their father and mother. I happened to be the one who helped them discover their talent."

"You know they could be one of the groups who sing at Wanamaker's Department Store every weekend in December."

"A friend of ours told us about that store; he actually encouraged us to visit it during the month of December."

"Your family won't be disappointed; it's fabulous. And other stores also have their display windows decorated."

The two military men departed after firm handshakes. And Max was waiting by the bus which would take everyone home. It was boisterous ride home. Now the children had something else to look forward to, Christmas.

Maria was looking forward to visiting with a baby doctor. She had questions about the increasing size of her baby sac. Isabel Isenhart had given her the name of a doctor. His office wasn't far from their home. Maria had stopped in one day and made an appointment.


	29. Happy News

Happy News

The twentieth of November, the date of Maria's appointment with the baby doctor, had arrived. She asked Isabel to go with her because Georg was working that day.

They were walking leisurely down the street when Maria heard.

"Maria, dear, you seem worried."

"I am. My baby sac has really gotten larger."

Isabel had her suspicion of a reason; she didn't say a word. They entered the office and Maria approached the lady at the desk.

"I'm Maria von Trapp. I have an appointment at ten."

"Yes, I see your name. I need you to fill out an information form."

The two ladies took chairs side by side. Maria whispered. "I can't answer many of these questions."

"Just do your best."

Maria printed her name; her mother and father's names. She had to leave blank all the questions about childhood illnesses. But she did remember the dates of her last cycle. She smiled at the lady as she returned it.

"Doctor James will see you in a few minutes."

Isabel patted her arm. "Don't be nervous; he's only going to look at your lower tummy."

Soon it was Maria's time to see him. "Your friend can come with you." They heard from the nurse.

"Thank you." And Maria hesitantly entered his office. The doctor rose from his chair to greet them.

"Come in ladies; take a seat on the settee. I'll sit in the big chair opposite you. I dislike a desk between me and my patients. I'm Doctor Bill to my patients."

Already Maria felt more relaxed. "Please introduce me to your friend."

"Doctor Bill, she's Isabel Schmidt, my husband's housekeeper and now my good friend."

"Hello to both of you."

His next comment helped even more for Maria to relax. "So you were born on a train. I suppose your mother had assistance."

"Yes, the train's conductor; he had witnessed all six of his children's births."

"And I'm reading she died two years later."

"Yes, I was told from pneumonia."

"That was a terrible disease back then; thank God we have the drug, Sulfa now. How did your father die?"

"That I don't know. He was ten years older than my mother. She was his second wife; his first died in a carriage accident. My guardian always told me he died from a broken heart; losing two wives was too much for him."

"May I inquire as to how you met your husband; I do know who he is."

"After graduating from the university with a degree in teaching, I decided I wanted to be a nun. I arrived at the abbey in Salzburg and asked to be admitted. But I couldn't conform to their rules; I loved the mountains and to sing.

"Georg had sent a letter to the Reverend Mother of the Abbey requesting someone to stay with his seven children for the summer. I was chosen. And I was not happy about leaving the abbey. But I did.

"The rest of the story is almost like a fairytale. Georg gave a party. Its date I haven't forgotten. It was August nineteenth.

"It took an evil person who held Georg captive and my knowledge of how to rescue him to finally admit we had fallen in love. Our Bishop married us before our adventure began of coming to America. I believe this child was conceived the first time we had relations."

"Given that information, you are about twelve weeks along. Is there something which made you come see me?"

"Yes doctor, first it was needing to empty my bladder frequently. Now my baby sac has gotten large. I can really feel it when I lay down."

The very experienced baby doctor already had a good idea as to why. But he didn't tell Maria. Instead he said.

"I need to have a look at your large uterus. Nothing I'm going to do is painful. I want to see how large it is and then feel it to help me be sure of my findings. Jane, my nurse will take you the exam room."

Maria left with her and the doctor spoke to Isabel. "I sense you've helped in some deliveries."

"Yes, my husband was a doctor. And I was with the children's mother for her last five children."

"I'm sure you will be a good resource for Maria."

His nurse had announced that Maria was ready. Isabel and the doctor entered. Maria was covered with a sheet; her hands rested on her rather large uterus.

Doctor James didn't want to alarm Maria. He recognized immediately that her uterus was larger than it should be given the amount of time she had been married.

"Maria, I'm going to measure your uterus with my hands. It doesn't hurt."

He did and told Maria. "You are good size for your dates. You and you're husband are in for a big surprise. You, madam, are having twins."

"Did you say twins as in two babies?"

"I did."

"Oh my, that explains everything. Isabel, I think you already knew that."

"I had my suspicion."

"Now, I want to keep it from the children. I want Georg to be the first to know."

"I'll keep your secret."

Dr. Bill added. "You'll be pleased to know your bladder won't be crowded much longer; two babies make your uterus rise into your abdomen much sooner. I want to see you again in six weeks. If you have any questions or concerns before then; please don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't. Georg will remind me."

Maria made her appointment. And the two ladies left the office. "I hope I can keep my news from the children, you know how Brigitta is."

"Maybe she'll go do her homework and then she can see if Marta and Gretl need any help. And I think she's still reading a Jane Austin novel."

"And I may see if any greens are ready to be picked. That should keep me busy until they come home."

Maria did keep busy and the remainder of day passed. She walked part way towards the elementary school. She saw Marta and Gretl walking with a group of girls; she could tell they were talking. And they only stopped briefly for Marta to ask.

"Can Sally and Rosemarie come home with us one afternoon?"

"They can. But they need to ask their parents first."

"Marta, we'll ask as soon as we get home and tell you tomorrow."

The girls went the opposite direction on Merion Road. And Gretl announced.

"I really like school. Mother, I could answer most of Mrs. Allen's question."

"Then I suppose you are now in the second grade now."

Gretl smiled broadly as Marta spoke. "And I'm able to do fourth grade reading and mathematics. My spelling and writing isn't good enough to be in the fourth grade. My teacher, Mrs. Campbell, told me I might be in the fourth grade after Christmas."

"Your father is going to be very proud of both of you."

"We know." They scurried off to their bedroom to do their homework. It didn't take them long and now they were waiting with Maria for Brigitta and Kurt to come home.

Both of them had only rave reviews about the junior high school. And the same thing happened when the older three got off the bus.

The teacher part of Maria was extremely happy and so was Georg when he heard their stories. And Maria was glad all the children went to their bedroom early. The excitement of the day had worn on all of them.

Marta and Gretl didn't hear half of the story Maria was reading before they were both sound asleep. And the others all told their parents they would turn off their light very soon.

Now Maria was alone with her husband.

Georg wasn't blind to his wife's demeanor. "You're happier than usual smile suggests you have something to tell me."

Georg really had no idea. She got his attention when she told him.

"We had better sit first."

"Why? Do you think I might faint?"

"No, I want to be at eye level with you."

Georg accommodated Maria. They both sat on the bench at the end of their bed. Each had to turn slightly to see the other's face. Maria was trying to temper her excitement and Georg still had no idea of the surprise to come.

"You do remember I had an appointment with the baby doctor today?"

"Yes, what did he tell you?"

Maria inhaled deeply before she spoke. "Georg darling, I'm pregnant with twins."

"What did you say?"

"We're having twins, Georg."

"Oh my, what a surprise!"

Now Georg's smile matched Maria's. And the loving couple embraced. Georg pulled his wife to a standing position and in his happiness he twirled her in a circle. When Maria's feet hit floor they shared a lingering kiss.

When they broke it, Georg heard. "I'm glad you are so happy."

"I couldn't be happier, Maria. I do wonder how the children will react to the news."

"Let's keep our secret until after my next appointment. Isabel knows but she won't tell anyone."

"Tell me about the doctor."

"He asks his patients to call him Doctor Bill. He made me comfortable immediately; Isabel and I sat on a settee and he sat in a big chair. He explained that he would only feel my tummy. And he knew right away I was having twins."

"And I'll put the date of your appointment on my calendar so I won't schedule anything important that day. Right now I have an appointment with you. These twins won't mind their parents enjoying some marital time."

"Their mother doesn't mind either."

And so with extreme happiness the couple shared that incredible activity once again. Again the children were awake early. Their parents didn't mind; they were glad they all liked school.

Somehow the couple made it to Thanksgiving Day with only Katia learning Maria was having twins. They enjoyed this day with their church friends. Those not having company for the day ate together in the social hall of the church.

Everyone had their fill of, turkey and stuffing, a mixture of bread cubes, chopped celery and onion and seasonings which had been baked inside the turkey. They also enjoyed a wide selection of side dishes, green beans, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes with melted marshmallows, gelatin salads and cooked cranberries which had been milled to remove their skins then mixed with sugar to take away their tartness.

Even the usually picky young girls tried most of the foods and stated with all the others afterwards, _I'm full._ And the family took a long walk before returning home. Katia fixed tomato soup and a green salad for dinner. After eating, Max had them sing Christmas songs to begin to get ready for singing at Wannamaker's. He planned to go into Philadelphia that week to make the arrangments.


	30. Singing and Preparation

Singing and Preparation

The Saturday after Thanksgiving Day, November twenty-sixth, found Maria and Georg at the clothing shops in their shopping district. The warmest piece of clothing the children had was a sweater; they came to buy each of them a coat, gloves, a scarf, and an appropriate head covering.

Even Georg bought what Americans called an overcoat or a long warm garment worn over a suit. Maria bought a coat which didn't have buttons and buttonholes; it had an attached fabric strap which tied to keep it together. Now it overlapped and had to be tied at her side; as her babies grew she knew the edges would be more in the center of her abdomen. And the other adults made purchases too.

All of them were glad to have them as the cold blustery days of winter had come to this part of Pennsylvania. Later back at the house Max had the children sing all the Christmas carols they would sing at Wanamaker's the next Saturday, December third.

Schoolwork kept the children busy that week. Come Friday Max had them practice again. He had visited the store and knew the stage was small.

"Let's sing all the songs you will sing at Wanamaker's tomorrow. The stage isn't very large; you'll need to stand in two rows. You should practice like that."

Friedrich, Liesl and Louisa formed the back row in that order. And Kurt, Marta, Gretl and Brigitta formed the front row.

"And because this is an informal setting I want you to stand with your arms by your sides. Marta and Gretl I have your bells for the first song.

"Do you remember when to ring them?"

"We do." Marta answered.

The children sang the song which began with the song's title. _Ring those Christmas Bells so loud and clear._ Here the girls would jingle their bells as the others sang. _Hear them dingle, dingle when they jingle, jingle._ This verse was repeated. Then they sang. _Christmas is near, ring those bells again._ And the girls rang them loud and clear.

And the children went right into their next song. _I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day._ It verses spoke of hearing carols aboutpeace on earth; and another about despair because hate had broken the peace. But finally the poet wrote about the loud and joyous bells announcing God has come to once again bring peace on earth.

Without a pause, they sang, _Away in the Manager, Silent Night, Joy to the World. Go Tell it on the Mountain,_ and their last song was _We Wish You a Merry Christmas._

And Maria and Georg stood to applaud them. "Children, you sang so well. Marta and Gretl you rang your bells perfectly. The crowd tomorrow will be very pleased."

Uncle Max continued the accolades. "Children, I believe the people will give you generous applause. You sound like a professional choir."

And Father Wasner couldn't help but complement them as well. "You really do children." Your songs will also please God."

The group talked awhile before Maria noticed Marta and Gretl were both yawning. She took them upstairs. After reading a short story, the girls were fast asleep. And the others had followed.

When the parents visited each bedroom they heard the same thing. All of them hoped they could fall asleep; they were supper excited about singing tomorrow. Maria had a suggestion for them.

"If you repeat in your mind a phrase from one of your songs over and over, it will help you go to sleep."

Now in the master suite, Maria and Georg didn't need help falling asleep; their marital activity did.

And they both expected the children to wake early; which they did. Katia was prepared for them. She had made a large pot of oatmeal containing oat flakes, grated apples, ground hazelnuts and yogurt.

She told them. "This should keep your tummies full until we have lunch. I made plenty; you can eat until you're full."

All but Marta and Gretl had a second helping. When everyone was finished eating, they took a seat in their living room where Franz told them things he had discovered walking around the neighborhood.

"Georg, it seems Americans celebrate Christmas for most of the month of December. They have colored lights on their houses and I learned they put up their tree a week or two before Christmas Eve."

"How do they keep it from losing its needles?"

"Someone has invented a tree stand with a water bowl. I was told the tree will stay fresh for almost two weeks."

"That person must be making a fortune. I always disliked taking our tree down after only a few days."

"And Georg, we can use electric lights. That way we can enjoy a beautiful lit tree until we take it down. We can burn some candles to give the room that distinct smell of Christmas on Christmas Eve."

"Then today, after the children sing, we need to purchase everything. We can spend the afternoon decorating our house and then closer to Christmas we will buy our tree."

"Sounds like a plan Georg. We also need to buy a crèche; we need to remember the real meaning of Christmas. It's been said a fir tree is a sign of everlasting life with God. But a Crèche reminds us of the gift God gave the world in hopes all would believe he was God's Son and the way to eternal life with God and Jesus."

Father Wasner spoke next. "Maria is correct. Christmas is all about God's gift to the world. And your singing is a way to tell Him thank you. Jesus, God and the angels will smile."

Now with coats on, scarves around their neck, their head covering on and their hands protected from the cold with their gloves, this group of fourteen headed for the near-by bus stop. And to everyone's surprise, Harold and Isabel joined them. They heard.

"We've never missed a year visiting Wanamaker's at Christmas. And this year is extra special because we will get to hear your children sing."

The bus came a few minutes later; there were enough seats for all of them. As they drove away they all noticed Christmas decorations on many of the houses and a few had an outdoor crèche.

It was about a twenty minute ride to the bus terminal in center-city Philadelphia. And Wanamaker's was only two blocks away from it. They passed other stores with window displays.

They had plenty of time; they paused to look at them. Some had decorated trees with a train track around its base and a train circled it while Christmas music was played. Other windows displayed sugarplum fairies twirling on pedestals, a carrousel playing Christmas carols and scenes of a living room with a decorated tree and presents all around it. They brought oohs and aahs for everyone.

Max led them to a special entrance on the side of Wanamaker's. A guard was there to open it for them and inside the person in charge of the singing groups met him.

"Miss Victoria, the Trapp children are all prepared to sing for the crowd."

"Very well, follow me to the room where they can leave their coats and can warmup their voices. And I'll show the adults the door to the grand hall."

The adults found a roped off section of the great hall. It had been placed several feet back from the stage. Maria and Georg stood together in front of the stage; the ladies all stood with them. The men all formed a second row.

All of them were taken by the immensity grand hall. They would learn it was seven stories high and at one end was the world's largest organ. It was being played while they waited. And several feet behind them they could see the largest statue of an eagle any of them had ever seen.

And Harold told them there was a phase everyone used. If they were in the city they would hear, _meet at the Eagle._ And that some people even left notes tucked under one of the eagle's metal feathers.

Soon the music stopped and Victoria came out on the stage. She had a simple introduction.

"And for your pleasure, I present the Trapp children singing their favorite Christmas songs."

The children smiled at their parents and friends in the front rows. Max took his place on the floor on the grand hall right in front of the children. He whispered.

"Girls are you ready?"

They both raised their hands so Max could see their bells. And when Max cued them, they began to sing, _Ring those Christmas Bells so loud and clear._ And the girls shook their bells. This song was followed by the others; _I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day,_ Away _in the Manager, Silent Night, Joy to the World. Go Tell it on the Mountain,_ and their last song was _We Wish You a Merry Christmas._

And when they finished the applause almost scared them it was so loud and long. They didn't give an encore but they did stand there until the applause died down and the organist began to play again.

And Victoria appeared again to lead them back to the waiting room. Max followed her. And the family waited where they were for them to return.

When Isabel Isenhart saw them she exclaimed. "Children, you were absolutely wonderful. You sounded like a professional choir. How long have you been singing?"

Liesl answered. "Only since we've known mother, she took us on a picnic to a meadow on a mountain and taught us a fun song which taught us all the notes to sing."

"Well, you learned very well. You need to start singing at church; the choirs need more voices."

"Could we Father?"

"I don't see why not. We can talk to Father Joseph tomorrow. Right now we need to have lunch. Harold's going to lead us to the world famous Tea Room."

They rode in an elevator to the ninth floor. When the doors opened they saw the entrance to the Tea Room. And inside was a modestly decorated room with more tables then they could count.

Maria spoke for everyone. "I've never seen a restaurant this big. Harold, how many can it seat?"

"I'm told it has 1400 chairs. And most tables are for two people. In the center of the room, these tables for two sit side by side. So it's almost like sitting at one long table. We can sit there."

The hostess had heard him and directed them there. And she also reminded them. "Our sandwiches are small; four would make a usual size sandwich."

Soon six waiters appeared to take their orders. Everyone found something they liked. Their selections included cream cheese on brown bread, baked cheese with ham, chicken or ham salad, and a serving of toasted cheese crackers. And their beverages were tea, coffee, milk, or a cold drink named ginger ale which the waiter told them was very good.

Even Kurt had said he was full but not too full to have a desert. They could choose from pies and cakes of all kinds and ice cream in flavors some had never heard of. They left the Tea Room knowing they would like to return.

Slowly they returned to the bus station for the trip home. The window displays still attracted the children to have another look at them. Georg made them a promise.

"We will come back here and you can have another look at them before they are taken down."

And when they got home, Stefan led them to Sears where they could buy decoration for their house. He had even made an estimate of how many strings of outdoor lights they would need for the house.

They also bought a large wreath for the front door. And Maria suggested they buy an electric candle for each of their front windows. They would return another day to buy all the decorations for their tree and pick out the crèche for their living room.

Stefan and Phillip immediately hung their wreath. Now everyone watched as they attached the lights to house. They had found a way to use the light over the door for their source of electricity. And the switch inside the house would turn them on.

Georg also spoke. "The house lights are beautiful. Our house will look like a Christmas card picture when our tree stands lit in the big window and all the window candles are lit."

"You're right Georg. And I think all of us will always remember our first Christmas in America."

And all agreed with Maria.

On Monday morning, Maria and Georg were headed for the doctor's office. They arrived a few minutes early. They waited holding hands. Within a few minutes, it was their turn to see the doctor.

And Doctor Bill did as he had before; he invited them to sit on the settee. He addressed Georg.

"I'm sure your wife's news came as quite a surprise."

"It most certainly did. I couldn't be happier."

"That's good to hear. Many fathers-to-be are already a nervous wreck. Your experience around newborns will be a big help."

"Actually Doctor Bill, I was only around the last two in the newborn months. I witnessed all but one of the other births but then it was back to the war for me."

"A war in which you fought valiantly; I also know why the Germans wanted you so badly. Maria told me the story of your capture and rescue. Now Maria it's time for me to see how much larger your uterus is today."

"Bigger, Doctor Bill."

Doctor Bill allowed Georg to come with him. After a quick glance at Maria's belly he spoke.

"I may be able to hear their heartbeats today. He took a device from a hook as he began to explain.

"This is like a stethoscope which is used to listen to your heart. It's made with this curved piece of medal which goes on my head. It was discovered the bones in the head help to transmit the baby's heart beat to the doctor's ears. I will need to press on your uterus but it doesn't hurt."

For almost a minute the doctor listened before speaking. "I heard two different heartbeats but not long enough to count either of them. Next time you visit I will probably be able to get an accurate count for both babies' hearts."

"Jane, I'll be my office with Georg. You can bring Maria there."

They talked while they waited for Maria. "I was told you brought several people with you from Austria."

"Yes, I wasn't going to leave anyone behind who could be used as bait for me. In addition to Isabel, I brought my cook, butler and the two men who took care of the house and grounds; in addition a good friend whose job it was to finds entrants for the Salzburg Music Festival. And the Bishop sent the publisher priest of an anti-Nazi newspaper, Father Wasner, to accompany us."

Maria had come into the office and Georg asked.

"Doctor Bill, when do you need to see Maria again?"

"The middle of January is soon enough; after that it will be every month."

Georg and Doctor Bill shook hands. And Maria grabbed it before they left the office. And the doctor smiled. And Georg put Maria's appointment card in his pocket.

They also talked on the way home. "Georg, I don't know how much longer we can keep our secret."

"Then we need to look for an opportunity to tell everyone."

That came after dinner that very same day. The couple couldn't keep their smiles off their faces. It wasn't Brigitta who spoke it was Liesl.

"You both look as if you're bursting with happiness. Do you have something to tell us?"

Georg answered his eldest. "We most certainly do have something to tell you. You're not going to have one new brother or sister; you're going to have two."

There was silence as the older children look at them bug-eyed and with mouths half opened _._ After a few seconds, Liesl was able to speak.

"Mother's having twins." She shouted. "Maybe we will each get our wish; she may have a boy and a girl."

"That's possible but it could also be two boys or two girls. Marta and Gretl, you don't seem happy."

"Will mother still read us a bedtime story?"

Maria hurried to them; she stooped and drew them close. "Girls, maybe not right after they are born but soon after. Someone will always read you a bedtime story."

"Girls, I can read to you."

"Will you really father?"

"Of course I will, and if I can't Frau Schmidt or one of your older sisters will."

"Girls, don't you remember I always read to you when you didn't have a governess. And Georg, I'd like the children to call me Grandma Isabel; this _Frau_ title is old-school."

Before Georg could respond Friedrich did. "Father that reminds me about the boys in my class; they asked me why I use such formal titles for my parents."

"What do they use?"

"Mom and dad."

And now Marta spoke up. "Rosemarie and her sister use mommy and daddy."

"Now that I think about it Georg, I've heard the children at church use them."

"I believe you're right. Maria, it seems our children have become Americanized. I don't mind."

"I don't either."

Then everyone heard. "Am I still Uncle Max, children?"

"You are." Friedrich answered. "My classmates speak of their aunts and uncles all the time."

"That's good I like my title."

And everyone had a good laugh. Now Georg sent them up to get ready for bed. "Your mom and I will be up to kiss you goodnight and read Marta and Gretl a story."

"Thank you Daddy."

The girls giggled as they left the room. And both parents sat in their room; Maria started the story and Georg read it's conclusion as they both closed their eyes. And their parents tip-toed out of the room and quietly closed their door.

And in the master suite marital activity put the couple to sleep.


	31. Christmas Comes

Christmas Comes

The Trapp family continued to prepare for Christmas. They had bought a large Christmas tree. They brought it home from the Christmas tree lot on top of the car Georg had recently acquired.

It stood in its tree stand with the bowl for water directly in front of the window in their living room. Many hands had placed the electric lights on the tree. And even the children helped place the ornaments they had bought.

And for now, the crèche they had bought was placed in front of it. Gretl asked. "Where's the Baby Jesus."

And Maria told her youngest. "He hasn't been born yet. Believe me He will there on Christmas morning. I also removed the Wise Men from the stable; they haven't arrived yet either."

Father Wasner was taken with Maria's idea. He knew she was correct but the secular world didn't follow the birth story from the Bible. "Maybe I can help you understand why your mom has taken them from the crèche.

"In church you have heard the readings about Mary being told she would bear the Son of God. And you heard the story of her visiting her cousin Elizabeth and the story of John the Baptist.

"Tomorrow the church will read about the decree that all people must return to where they were born to be counted. That included Joseph and Mary; it made no difference Mary was about to give birth. Joseph still had to return to Bethlehem.

"The Bible doesn't tell us how they traveled. The Holy Family is always depicted with Mary riding on a donkey. And neither does the Bible tell us how long it took. Common sense tells us it took a week."

"That's a long time, Father."

"Yes, Kurt it is. And common sense also tells us they had stopped along the way. So there's no way of knowing how long it really took.

"They arrived in the city of Bethlehem to find it already full of people. They had knocked on many inns' doors only to be told there was no room. One innkeeper took pity on them after Joseph told him Mary was with child and offered his stable.

"Maybe one of his hired hands put fresh hay all around and most likely brought them food and water. Joseph would have been very appreciative. He helped Mary from the donkey; then made her as comfortable as possible.

"In those days all babies were born in homes. Joseph must have provided for a midwife to come assist in the birth. Mary was blessed by God but she gave birth just like your mother will when the babies are born.

"The birth of most babies is a slow process. The Bible doesn't tell us how long Mary labored. It was probably in the early hours of the next day when she delivered Jesus. We only remember what has been written. _Mary gave birth to her firstborn son and laid him in the manger._

"Your mother's idea to keep the baby figure out of the manager until tomorrow is probably how it really happened.

"Now why don't you sing the Advent hymn, _Come thou long expected Jesus._ Let's gather around the piano and I'll play it for you."

They did and Kurt broke the silence. "Let's get to sleep so tomorrow will come faster."

And so it happened. The children went up and their parents followed. Gretl had her children's book of the story of Christmas picked out for Maria to read. She and Marta were both fast asleep before she got to the end. She tip-toed out quietly and went back downstairs to pretend to be Father Christmas or Santa Claus as Americans referred to the gift bearer.

The dining room table had been cleared; now it was piled with gifts which had been bought. Maria and Georg had bought most of them; the others Maria and Isabel had purchased.

Also on the table were packages of wrapping paper with various Christmas designs on them and specially designed stickers to use to hold the paper around each gift. Since none of the children had any toys, there was more than one gift for all of them.

With many hands wrapping presents it didn't take very long. And each person had placed a gift tag on the wrapped gift denoting who it was for. They now brought them to the living room and were placed under the tree.

"Georg, Stefan and I will come down early to plug in the tree lights and to light the candles."

"Maria and I will probably wake early also. The children may do the same; we want to be dressed. They can come down in their sleep clothes if they wish."

And so it came to pass that in the Trapp home seven exuberant children were heard in the hall upstairs just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. The adults were sitting in the living room enjoying the beauty of their lit tree and the smell of wax candles burning.

Gretl surprised her parents; she didn't look for her gift. She went directly to their crèche.

"The Baby Jesus is in the cradle."

"Everyone, let's greet the Baby Jesus with a hymn."

" _Away in the Manager,_ Father?"

"Correct Louisa."

And so the Trapp house was filled with the singing of this hymn for the Baby Jesus. They also sang _Silent Night_ before they began to open their gifts.

No one had written a Father Christmas letter as they were called in Austria nor had the younger girls sat on Santa Claus's lap as their friends Sally and Rosemarie had done. Still each child received a gift they really wanted.

This first Christmas in America would be remembered even as others came and went. For now the family continued to enjoy discoveries in their new homeland. They joined the Isenharts and traveled into the city on New Year's Day to watch the strangest parade they had ever seen. The name was even strange, the _Mummers Parade_.

Everyone's first question was. "What's a mummer?"

Isabel Isenhart told them. "It's a person who wears a mask and an outrageous costume as they dance their way along the streets. There's lots of music too. Mummers do other things throughout the year. They're always entertaining the sick, the elderly, and children and raising money for numerous good causes.

"Georg, we never see the end of the parade; it takes hours. We usually beat the crowd to the Tea Room and have something to eat. By then the buses will be back on the streets."

Maria had been listening; she was glad to be able to sit soon. She had begun to take a nap in the afternoon.

Everyone ordered their favorites and they were served promptly. And they could still hear the parade when they left. It was now on the street behind all the stores. And the children did have another look at the window decorations again.

When they returned home Isabel commented. "I haven't seen but a few tree needles on the floor; that water bowl really works."

"Maybe it will last to Epiphany. We can place the Wise Men in the crèche and take a picture of the complete story of Christmas."

"Maria, I'll be sure there's always water in the bowl."

"Thank you, Stefan."

The family was surprised that their tree only lost a few needles by the time the day of the Epiphany arrived. Each day one of the children had moved the Wise Men closer and closer. And on that day everyone sang the song, _We Three Kings._

Its lyrics told about these men from afar and the gifts of gold, frankincense, myrrh which they brought to the Baby Jesus after having seen his star in the east.

And Father Wasner explained "Our celebration of this brings Christ to the world. During the next Sundays you will hear about his Baptism, his presentation in the temple and the day God told the world that Jesus was his son.

"And then we will become quiet and thoughtful as the six weeks of Lent lead us to Holy Week; Palm Sunday, Jesus giving bread and wine to his disciples which has become our Holy Communion and then He died for us. We call this day Good Friday. It is good because of what He did for us. On Easter we celebrate His resurrection and the promise that believers will join Him in heaven.

"And then children, your mom will be close to having her babies."

With those words, the family had a prayer together before retiring for the night. And Maria had another appointment with Doctor Bill. Again Isabel went with her because Georg couldn't get away to do so.

The ladies hadn't waited long when it was time for Maria to see Doctor Bill. In his office he asked Maria a general question.

"Maria, how have you been feeling?"

"I have no real complaints. I have been napping in the afternoon."

"A lot of women begin to do that with twin babies. I do want to exam you and listen for those babies again."

Jane, his nurse, escorted her into the exam room and helped her onto the table. Maria remembered what to do. She lifted her dress so Doctor Bill could see her tummy. And Jane covered her with a sheet. And Maria folded he hands over her tummy bulge.

Doctor Bill noticed. "You are getting bigger. Let me see if it's easier for me to hear their heartbeats."

Once again Doctor Bill listened with what he named a fetoscope. Maria tried to be a still as possible. After he had pressed in a certain spot Maria was sure he was counting, He was and she heard.

"Jane, write down thirty-six."

And Maria felt him listen at another spot. There he heard what he thought was a different heartbeat, so he listened and counted and instructed Jane again.

"Write down thirty-two."

Then he spoke to Maria. "If I multiply each number by four it will give me the babies' heartrates."

Jane did for him and announced. "The first one's heartrate is 144. And the second is 128."

"Isn't that fast?" Maria questioned.

"Not for babies. Their heartrate remain faster than yours or mine until they about seven years old."

"Why are they different?"

"It's because you may be carrying a boy and a girl. The boy's is almost always slower. You can tell Georg this but I wouldn't announce it to your children."

"I won't even though I know it is their wish."

"Your pregnancy is almost like a textbook. I do want to see you again in three weeks"

He then helped Maria sit up and off the exam table. And Maria made her next appointment.

Now Maria wanted the day to pass quickly. She wanted to tell Georg about the babies' heartrates.

She kept busy by helping Isabel fold and put away the clean laundry. And when she greeted the children she tried not to seem happier than usual.

But when she greeted Georg she was sure he knew she had something to tell him.

The children's conversation after dinner helped pass the evening. And Maria read a shorter than usual story to the girls; it didn't matter they were both asleep before she finished.

And Maria spoke to her husband the moment she entered to master suite. Georg had a similar comment.

"It would be nice if you had a boy and a girl; everyone would be happy. I think Gretl is even getting excited about the twins."

"I know she is. Now even she's asking me how I feel."

And those three weeks until Maria's next doctor's visit passed quickly. Georg went with her this time. And Doctor Bill again heard two different heartbeats. He told them this.

"The probability you will have a boy and a girl is high. I still wouldn't tell everyone."

"Maria and I don't plan to. When do you need to see her again?"

"In two weeks."

"I'll be sure to put the date on my calendar so I can come with her."

Neither heard what he told Jane. "For a couple whose ages are so different, it's easy to see the love they share."

If they had it would have made them smile broadly. This very happy couple decided to visit the baby store. They were both surprised at what the shop keeper told them after Maria had mentioned she was having twins.

"Do we really only need one crib?"

"Yes. The babies don't sleep well separated. You will find they will squirm to be closer to each other."

"Makes sense, Maria. After all they've been very close for months."

"True, but I will need somewhere to put them when they're downstairs with the family."

"Then I suggest you buy another crib rather than two cradles. And I also encourage you to it early; I'm sure you do want to be all ready before they are born."

"Georg, let's surprise the children by purchasing another one today."

They did and heard. "I'll send it out within the hour. And the men will put it together for you."

"Very well, we'll watch for the truck."

And the couple spoke to Franz as soon as they arrived home. "We're expecting a delivery from the baby store. It's a crib to keep downstairs. Maria and I will decide where to put it."

And in less than hour, the truck had arrived. And the two men were experts at putting it together. And one corner of their living now held the brown wood crib with a small design painted on the front and back panels. The sides were made from slates of brown wood. The mattress was placed over a metal support frame.

And when the children came home, they heard. "Does this mean you're close to having your babies?"

"Not really children but we are getting prepared."

And in the next days Maria would do more preparation. She and the children would buy all the things two babies would need, several dozen diapers, sleep sacs with drawstrings and several blankets.


	32. Watchful Waiting

Watchful Waiting

January was gone and February had come. And Maria's appointment with Doctor Bill was on the tenth. Georg had cleared his calendar to go with his wife.

They still walked there, although the pace was slower. Georg listened to Maria's comment.

"I feel like I'm waddling like a duck."

"What makes you think so?"

"You've seen a duck walk. Their body sways from one side to the other. And my belly is doing the same thing. I pick up my right foot and my belly sways to the left, then vice-versa."

"Does it worry you?"

"Not really, I think it's funny."

"We're at the office, you can ask Doctor Bill."

They were laughing as the entered the office. And it was noticed. "My, you two are happy this morning."

"Maria thinks she waddles like a duck."

"That's actually good. It means the babies are already good size. Doctor Bill took a telephone call; he'll see you in a few minutes."

"We're in no hurry."

They were still smiling when Jane came to the waiting room. She smiled back and invited both to follow her.

Maria knew the routine. She turned her back on the exam table; Jane held her hands for balance as she stepped up on the small platform in order to sit on the exam table. Then Maria scooted back and rested against the head of the table which had been raised slightly. And Doctor Bill announced his presence.

"How are you feeling, Maria?"

"I tire easily and I walk like a duck."

Doctor Bill laughed. "I assume you've seen ducks walk."

"Many times, the children loved to feed them."

"And the bigger you get the more pronounced the sway back and forth will become. It's rare but I have heard of women who fall because of it. I still want you to walk but always with someone."

"That's no problem. Isabel is always available to walk with me during the day."

"Good, now let me help you lie flat so I can listen to the babies. First I'm going to measure your uterus."

Doctor Bill used a cloth tape measure. He felt for a bone at the bottom of her uterus. He held the cloth there and extended it over her uterus.

"You measure right on schedule for twins. Now before they move I'll listen with my fetoscope."

His listening gave the same results; one was 142 the other 130. And now he felt the babies.

"Excellent, one baby's head is already in the correct position for being born. The other is laying sideways at the top of your uterus; that's also good. As they get larger they won't be able to move very much. But the one on top will kick you more."

"So that's what I've been feeing!"

"Most probably, the other may kick you more on your side. Since you will be close to twenty-eight weeks in two weeks, I want to see you two weeks."

He helped Maria to sit up and he and Georg waited in his office for Maria. "Georg told me you bought a crib for downstairs and your children were surprised."

"And now I can tell them I felt one of the babies move. I hope to let them feel it; all of them are interested in my pregnancy, even the two boys."

"You're blessed. I've had women tell me their other children weren't happy about their mom having twins."

"I did have to reassure our five year old that someone would always read her and her sister a bedtime story."

The couple left the doctor's office with this reminder from Doctor Bill. "If you have any questions, no matter how trivial, please call the office."

Georg responded. "I tell Isabel to call if Maria has questions when I'm not home."

"Good idea, enjoy your walk home."

And Doctor Bill watched them leave the office holding hands. He smiled. And the couple walked leisurely home. The first person they saw was Isabel and she was informed of Doctor Bill's instructions.

"You needn't worry; I most certainly will call him."

And the next afternoon after the high school students came home they were all able to feel the baby at the top of Maria's uterus move. Liesl asked.

"Does the baby move at night?"

"Yes, your father pats him or her and tells the baby to go to sleep. But it doesn't help. I think it's all preparation for night time feedings."

And Brigitta asked. "Have you thought of names for them?"

"Not yet, but your dad and I need to discuss possibilities. We will need names for a girl and a boy as well as another boy and girl name in case I have two girls or two boys."

Later that night, after the children went to bed, the couple did too. Maria brought up the subject of names.

"Georg, I want to give our babies American names."

"That's appropriate. Do you have ideas?"

"The first name I thought of was Susan."

"And I like Marie for her middle name."

"So do I. And what about an American variation of your middle name,Johannes; we could name the boy John."

"I like that choice too and maybe Robert for a middle name. Shakespeare uses Robert often in his plays. It may have German roots but the English have adopted it because it means famed, bright and shining."

"Okay, our boy will have the name John Robert. Now you know we should think of another boy and girl name."

"I know we should but I think Doctor Bill is almost positive you are carrying a boy and a girl."

"I think so too. If the children ask me if we have other names in mind, I'll tell them we haven't decided."

"Good idea! Now our close times are about to end; we need to take advantage while we can."

"I agree; love me Georg."

The couple did take advantage this night and a few more. Two weeks had passed and the couple was once again at the doctor's office.

Doctor Bill was happy Maria had made it to her twenty-sixth week. He also told Maria about being aware of the gentle tightening of her uterus.

"Maria, this is the time when your cervix is getting ready to open so the baby can be born. There's no regularity to this tightening; the medial term is contraction. At first they're almost unnoticeable; but the more you have them you will.

"If you notice the contractions becoming regular, call the office, day or night. My answering service will answer and will contact me immediately."

"I'll have your number by the telephone when we get home."

"Good idea, Georg. I still expect to see Maria in another two weeks."

Maria not only made that appointment; she made two more. It was the day before and Isabel noticed Maria walking around more than usual.

"Maria, sit on the sofa with me. I want to feel your uterus."

"Do you think I'm in labor?"

"I do. Let me be sure before we call Georg and Doctor Bill."

Isabel rested her hand on the top of Maria's uterus; she looked at her watch when she felt it tighten; and again when it stopped. She had determined Maria's contraction were six minutes apart. She didn't panic. She said this.

"I think it's time to call Doctor Bill and Georg."

"Call Georg first; it takes him about twenty minutes to get home."

"Okay, I will."

Isabel heard. "I'm leaving now."

And from Doctor Bill's nurse she heard. "Doctor Bill will meet you at the hospital."

In less than twenty minutes Georg ran into the house. "What's happening?"

"Maria's having regular contractions every six minutes. You need to take her to the hospital."

"Help me get her to the car."

Katia, Stefan and Phillip watched along with Isabel as they drove away. "The children are going to be so surprised when they get home."

"Yes, they will be. I'll go wait for the young girls when it's time for their school to end."

And Phillip added. "Stefan and I will be out front waiting for the others."


	33. Twins are Born

Twins are Born

Georg slowly pulled away from the front of the house. The Merion Hospital was less than a ten minute drive away. He kept one eye on the street and the other on Maria.

She noticed. Maria patted his knee. "I'm fine, sweetheart. The children are going to be so surprised when they learn I'm not home."

"Yes, they are and we're almost at the hospital."

Georg followed the sign to the Emergency Room entrance. He loosened his grip on the steering wheel when he saw Doctor Bill waiting for them.

An attendant came to his side of the car and spoke as he got out. "I'll park your car and bring you the key."

And Doctor Bill had opened the other door for Maria. He had a suggestion for her.

"It will be easier for you to get out if you turn and put both feet on the ground. Then you can hold both of my hands and I will help you stand."

Maria did and as soon as she stood an employee pushed a wheelchair close to her; he locked the wheels so the chair wouldn't move. Doctor Bill cautiously let go of one hand so she could feel for the chair's armrest before sitting. As she sat Doctor Bill saw her grimace; he knew she was having a contraction.

He kept a calm voice as he spoke. "Georg, follow me to the Obstetrical Unit where the labor rooms are located. You can wait in the waiting room while the nurses attend to Maria. I'll keep you posted on Maria's progress."

One of the attendants took him there. Georg found two other men waiting there. They were both much younger. He calmly took a seat as he watched both of them pace in circles; although inside Georg felt like a tightly wound spring. He knew giving birth to twins was more dangerous than a single birth.

He soon saw a familiar face enter the waiting room. "I came as soon as I was called."

Georg stood to greet Father Joseph. "How's Maria doing?"

"She was very calm in the car. I'm waiting for Doctor Bill to return and tell me how long it might be before the babies are born."

"Do you think it's soon?"

"I don't know. But I think she's been in labor for a while; Maria's stoic. She probably wasn't bothered by her contractions.

"I can pray the prayer for their safe delivery here. God know who they are for. Saint Gerard was called by God to be the Patron Saint of expectant mothers. He wrote this prayer:

 _May God protect Maria and the babies in her womb. May they see the light of day. And be welcomed into the Church on their Baptismal Day. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen._

And Georg said, "Amen."

A few minutes later Doctor Bill came to the waiting room. He had good news.

"Your wife is amazing; the births aren't immanent but I believe that within the hour they will be born."

"As I told Father, Maria is stoic. She may not have realized she was having regular contractions. I think Isabel may have convinced her it was time to call me."

"You're probably right."

As soon as Doctor Bill left, Georg heard from one of the other gentlemen waiting there.

"Sir, did he say births?"

"He did. My wife is having twins."

"How come you are so calm?"

"Gentlemen, I'm older than you think. My first wife died four years ago; she gave birth to seven children. And I was present for all but one of their births."

"You were allowed to be in the delivery room?"

"They were all born at home; in Europe most all babies are born at home."

"Ah, now I know why you seem familiar. I studied European History at the university. You're Captain von Trapp the famous submarine commander from the Great War."

"Yes, I am. Your government was most gracious to enable me, my family and several others to escape before Hitler took over Austria. Now I have no United States rank in their Navy but I'm working at the Navy Yard helping any way I can. The _Anschluss_ was a sad day in my home.

"None of us dwelled on it. Easter was celebrated joyfully. My other children enjoyed the Easter egg hunt and the basket of candy they each received. And then their attention turned to waiting for the twins to be born."

The young man didn't have time to respond; his wife's doctor had come into the waiting room.

"Mister Stephenson, your wife had a baby girl. Come with me. You can see her being cleaned-up in the nursery window. And your wife will be in her room within the hour. One of the nurses will find you and take you there.

"And Mister Johnson, your wife is almost ready to deliver."

Georg didn't know it but Maria was getting close to delivering the twins. She was moved to the delivery room earlier than usual; Doctor Bill didn't want to be in a hurry to move her to the delivery table. It's never an easy task; carrying twins makes it more difficult.

There were extra nurses in the delivery room. One stayed at Maria's side and helped her follow Doctor Bill's instructions.

He also reminded her of what would happen next. "Maria, the first baby is in position to be delivered. Your contractions will become closer together and you will soon feel a lot of pressure as the baby moves into the birth canal.

"I will probably ask you to pant like a dog so the baby isn't born too rapidly."

In a very few minutes all of what he told Maria happened. The nurse beside her told her. "You're doing great. Now take a couple of slow deep breaths before the next contraction comes."

And with the next contractions Maria's urge to birth this baby was very great. The nurse repeated Doctor's Bill command.

"Open your mouth and pant." And Maria heard. "I see the baby's head. One more push this little one will be born."

The doctor was ready. His sterile gloves were on; within reach was a rubber syringe. He would deflate the bulb with one hand as soon as the baby's head was delivered.

The pointed end went in the baby's mouth to remove any fluid there. If it wasn't removed the baby could inhale the fluid into its lungs when it took its first breath and caused problems for the baby.

And now Maria gave that next push; she knew the head had been born. The urge to push had diminished. Doctor Bill used the bulb syringe; and proceeded to birth the remainder of the baby. The nurse coached her to give another push as Doctor Bill's hands were positioned to catch the baby as soon as its body was born.

All this happened in a matter of seconds. And Maria heard that initial cry of a just born baby and Doctor Bill announced. "It's a boy. Let me detached him from his umbilical cord and I will hold him up for you to see Maria."

Maria was overjoyed; she had tears of happiness. Doctor Bill handed the baby off to another nurse. He was placed in a warm incubator which was positioned so Maria could see him. But her work wasn't done. The second baby was on the move; its head was already in the birth canal.

After several minutes the birth procedure was repeated. Maria heard. "It's a girl."

"Praise be to God. Now all the children will be very happy."

Now she watched her daughter be placed in another bassinet. As Doctor Bill delivered the afterbirth he asked.

"Do you want me to tell Georg or do you want to?"

"You can; I want him to see them as soon as possible."

"In a moment I'll find him and bring him to the nursery window."

Maria was cared for by the nurses in the delivery room; she was then assisted to move to a stretcher. She was taken to another room where other nurses took care of her.

Doctor Bill changed his clothes before finding Georg. He and Father Joseph were the only ones in the waiting room. Georg stood the second he saw him.

"Your wife sent me to tell you that you are now the father to a son and a daughter; and their both fine and so is Maria. I must tell you. She didn't act like a first time mother. She seemed to know what to do before I told her."

"God has given her amazing gifts; she always acted like my children were her own. When can I see her?"

"In a few minutes, she wanted you to see the babies. I'll take you the viewing window. Father you can come too."

"I know where it is. I'm going to call the house first. I'm sure they're anxious to hear the news."

"Yes, thank you."

"Here we are Georg. Your babies are being cleaned; they don't like it. As soon as they are dry, they will be put in a warm incubator. It's only a precaution.

Because they are small they don't much fat to keep them warm. They will be weighed later; I think they both weigh around five pounds. Maria's nurse will find you soon and you can see her. I have a few phone calls to return."

"Doctor Bill, thank you for everything."

"My pleasure, Georg."

They shook hands before the doctor departed. Georg continued to stand there. He was amazed at these two perfect little babies. Father Joseph joined him. He sensed Georg's thoughts.

"I too am still amazed at the miracle of birth. Katia was amazed as well. Her first words were; _So soon Father._ Everyone is planning to walk here after all the children are home from school."

"They're going to be so surprised."

Georg's words fit everyone. Katia went directly to tell Stefan and Phillip. Her full smile caused Stefan to say.

"Don't tell us Maria already had the twins!"

"She did. And as soon as all the children are home we've been invited to see Maria and the babies."

"That gives us about an hour to get cleaned up."

"Yes, it's almost time for the elementary school to let out. I'm going to go stand on the corner and wait there."

And Georg and Father Joseph were soon joined by Max and Father Wasner. They had been directed there by Father Joseph's secretary. They were to have discussed new music for the children's choir to learn.

"I see a big smile, Georg. Do you have another son?"

"And a daughter, she's in the incubator on the right. They both were crying as the nurses wiped them off; they seem to both be asleep now."

"They're not bad size. How much do they weigh?"

"They haven't been weighed yet. Doctor Bill thinks they are both about five pounds. I'm waiting to be able to see Maria."

And back home, the elementary school had finished for the day. And Marta and Gretl were among the first to exit. They were busy talking with their friends, Sally and Rosemarie; they hadn't spotted Isabel yet. When they did they came running.

And immediately Gretl asked. "Where's Mommy?"

Marta didn't wait for an answer. "Did she have the twins?"

"Yes, girls she did. And as soon as your brothers and sisters come home, we can all go to the hospital and see them."

"Come with me so you can be ready to leave; Katia will wait for the others."

Thirty minutes later the junior high students arrived; they got ready too. And soon the bus came with Liesl and Friedrich on board. They knew immediately what had happened.

"Go put your things away and freshen up. We can all walk together to the hospital."

They walked a fast pace. Max was waiting for them.

"Your mom and the babies are all okay; follow me to the nursery viewing window."

Georg saw them coming. "You got your wish, children. You have a new brother and sister. They're both still in incubators; they need to be kept extra warm."

"Why don't they have clothes on, Daddy?"

"Gretl, everyone, nurses need to see them breathing and they listen to their heartbeat and lungs often. I was told they will probably be in regular bassinets in the morning."

"Do they have names? Liesl asked.

"They do. I was told you can see your mom for a few minutes; she'll tell you their names."

Maria received a kiss from each of them before she told them. "Your new brother was born first; your dad and I named him, John Robert. And we gave your sister the name Susan Marie; both are American names."

"Your mom waited for you to come here; she's tired. Even I will step out so she can nap before they bring her the babies to eat again."

The group left the maternity unit still awe of the new lives they had seen. Maria stayed in the hospital four days. Maria's milk had come in and the twins were nursing well. The only warning she was given was to be sure they were always kept warm.

The two priests baptized them that day. They were now full members of God's family.


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue

With the birth of the twins I choose to end my story. I will leave you with some final thoughts.

It's now August; the nineteenth to be exact. The day this story began a year earlier. The twins are fed and asleep in their crib in the master bedroom. The couple begins to reminisce.

It's Maria who begins. "A year ago today is when everything started. I remember it so clearly."

"So do I. I learned the real Elsa and you ran away. But I didn't know that when I stepped outside to get some fresh air I would be greeted by that traitor, Zeller and was soon bound and gagged and in a car headed to where; I didn't know."

"And I was in an Abbey seclusion room, crying and praying. In the morning, I couldn't believe my ears when Sister Margareta came to tell me a man from your villa was here to see me."

"And, Georg, I didn't hesitate one second to go with Max."

"And I had no earthly clue how to escape. I clearly remember hearing the sound of your whistle. At that moment I wasn't thinking it was you sounding it."

"And then our eyes met. And when you dropped down to me and we stood so very close, my heart was beating fiercely and I felt like I did when we danced."

"I felt the same way, Maria. I knew then I loved you."

"And then inside the Abbey we declared our love for the other. It was now the next day, August twentieth."

"And August twenty-first became our wedding day."

"And I believe August twenty-second was the day these babies were conceived with God's angels blessing their conception."

"God continued to bless us, Maria; with a wonderful home, a church community and most of all the children are happy and content."

"Let's ask both Fathers to say a Mass for us on the twenty-first. Then we can have dinner at the restaurant where I announced my pregnancy."

And so it happened. The twins were held by Isabel and Katia during the Mass. And to everyone's surprised the restaurant had cradles for them. So the second year of marriage began.

It would be the first of many, many good years. The growth of the twins help them weather the war years. They celebrated with the town's people both the end of the war in Europe and in the Pacific.

And most probably Maria had other pregnancies and each child kept the circle of life go on. I choose to really end my story on a high note; not mentioning how the verse from Ecclesiasticus, _There's a time to die,_ also happened to this family.

The bright light of God had stamped out the darkness and my story is complete.


End file.
